


Comfort

by theCreativeWriter



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Clinging, Elsa has an obsession with cuddling, Elsa is very clingy, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Jack is worried for her, Love, Mental Instability, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 69,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCreativeWriter/pseuds/theCreativeWriter
Summary: [Modern AU]:Based on a prompt found on tumblr: "you are ridiculously comfortable..."She says it all too often.Jack wonders why, but he doesn’t know how to ask.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea on my mind for a while. Please note;
> 
> 1) This is my first time ever writing a Jelsa fanfic, so please go easy on me.
> 
> 2) These beloved characters belong to the rightful owners of Disney and Dreamworks.
> 
> 3) Warning: Sexual content in this chapter! If you are underage, then scram!
> 
> Read on my loves!

When Jackson Overland’s – he preferred _Jack_ because **_Jackson_** sounded much too formal - eyelids snap open to the melodic vocals of Lewis Capaldi’s _Before You Go_ blaring on full volume through the tiny speaker of his phone, he became aware of two things.

One being that when his eyes settled on the view of his window, he noted the intricate patterns of silvery flakes that were floating downward from the sky. Some had landed on his window and then melted away instantly, while the rest sprinkled aimlessly down and were smart enough to have settled on the ground.

“Oy! _Snow?!_ Already?!”

“Snow? Seriously?” Then an impatient huff. “Dude…you’ve _got_ to be kidding me…”

His lips curl into a tiny grin. Judging by the frustration sounding from those voices that were muffled by the wall in his room, his two roommates, Aster Bunnymund and Eugene Fitzherbert, it was clear that winter’s sudden arrival had caught them unexpectedly.

Jack on the other hand, didn’t mind.

As a matter of fact, part of him was tempted to jump out of his bed and throw strings of white confetti down the hall, shouting in glee at the top of his lungs and praising the beautiful season of winter’s arrival. It would’ve made his morning to have seen the looks of anger and disgust painted on his roommates’ faces.

Especially on Aster.

A light, but sensual moan vibrating against his chest is the next thing he hears. He peers down, the grin on his lips curling higher, which brings him to the second thing he noticed. 

It was the extra set of thighs pressing against his, the thin arm that was snaked tightly around his middle, the platinum blonde hair that tickled his chin with the sweet scent of vanilla lingering under his nose, and the steady beat of her heart thudding against his ribcage that reminded him of the presence of his girlfriend who was curled snuggly against his side.

A soft chuckle escapes from his lips as she buries her face in the crook of his neck, who judging by that tiny action, didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to part from him so soon.

He leans down to place a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

“Morning, Snowflake.” He murmurs.

“Mm…bashweep…”

“You seem quite awake.”

Her only response was another murmur of incoherent words that didn’t quite seem to fit with the vocabulary of the English language.

He chuckles again, deeply this time. Because if there was one thing Jack Overland was certain of it was that, no matter how much evidence he had to back up his facts, Elsa Andersen would always deny she talked in her sleep.

But hey? A guy could always try.

And truth be told, she _was_ adorable whenever she talked in her sleep.

“Hey, beautiful?” He whispers again. “You gonna wake up for me?”

“Mmph…gwah…”

“And _you_ say you don’t talk in your sleep…”

Another chuckle, rolling his eyes as a yawn escapes before he could catch it. He brings his other hand upward and uses the heel of his palm to rub the remaining glimpses of sleep from his eyes.

As much as he was tempted not to move from his spot, he reluctantly forces himself to lean over to his other side and grab his phone from the side table next to his narrow bed. He uses his thumb to press the little ‘home’ button on his IPhone. It’s only when the screen comes to life and his eyes scan not only over the numbers of the time, but also the words **_Reminder; History Exam (the doom of death) @ 9:00am_** in the little bubble of the reminder he set.

He groans, remembering why he had set his alarm in the first place. It was now 7:00am and they had exactly two hours to change, scarf down a waffle, and cram in maybe thirty minutes – if they were lucky enough – of a last-minute study session.

Or… maybe coffee instead of the waffle…

Yea…scratch the waffle.

Food can wait.

“Babe, hey, we gotta wake up now.” He says to her softly. “We have our exam that we have to fail in two hours.”

“Mmph…no…” Jack noted how her face was now scrunched. “…shweep….”

He chuckles again and tenderly kisses her forehead. “We’ll come back and sleep after this test kicks both of our asses, okay?”

Because really and truly, there was absolutely _no way_ that they were going to pass Professor Black’s test. It was even a miracle that they were both even going into the final exam with a D.

Well… a D for him.

She had at least a C plus.

“Elsa, come on babe.” He says in between another yawn, gently removing her arm from his chest. “Aster and Eugene are probably downstairs already-“

“Mmhp no.”

“Elsa-“

“No.” She latches her arm around his waist yet again. Her grip around him tightened.

He sighs. “Come on, babe. Are we gonna do this again? We can’t afford to miss any more of our morning classes.”

“Mmm…” She snuggles closer towards him, wrapping her leg around his own as she clings onto him for dear life. “…no…sleep… Jack…”

He breathes a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes again. Part of him was tempted to just pick her up in bridal style and carry her out of the bed. He probably would’ve been able to do so had it not been for her iron grip around him. Sometimes he forgot how strong she actually was. Especially considering her thin, but curvy stature.

He stares at the ceiling, using this as an opportunity to allow his fingers to draw up and down her spine, every dip a new trail to follow. Her body shudders in delight, and a quiet murmur of appreciation soon follows. He sighs again, and peers down. The tiny frown on her face soon unfolds itself and instantly morphs into a little smile. A loose smirk hangs off his lips, though there was a hint of annoyance flashing in his brilliant blue eyes.

He huffs. “You’re spoiled, you know that?”

Because she was.

The tiny grin on her face slowly lifts higher, and Jack only rolls his eyes for the third time. He brings his other hand downward and places it on the exposed creamy skin of her thigh. His fingers trace tiny circles on her soft skin, more shivers erupt from her. He noted how his chest was bare to the cool air, tiny bits of goose flesh rising. That’s when he realizes that she’s wearing his shirt – his _favorite_ grey shirt with the catch phrase of _Go Big or Go Home_ written in navy blue calligraphy – with nothing but blue laced panties peeking out from underneath.

_‘Brat’._

He chuckles as he remembered just _how_ persistent she was in innocently demanding that she _borrow_ his shirt.

Again.

“You know…” He whispers huskily, digging his fingers slightly deeper into the curve of her waist. “If we stay in bed like this… I’m definitely gonna get _morning wood_ …”

That would’ve been enough to have her snap her eyes open and instantly bolt from the bed.

Except… she doesn’t move.

And judging by how the smile on her face grew even wider than before, what was meant to drive her away, had somehow seemed more like a ‘turn on’.

He sighs again. “Babe, come on, you’re _killing_ me here.”

Nothing.

Another huff. “You’re despicable…”

“Mmph… comfy…”

“You know I can’t understand you when you talk like that.”

“Mm… Jack…” She snuggles closer towards him. “…myou’re… comfortable…”

He looks down at her, brows lifting in amusement. “I’m comfortable?”

“…Myes… stay…”

He merely stares down at her. Noting how she was wrapped completely around him. Clearly unable to let him go any time soon. Because sure, it was normal for couples to say things like “babe you’re comfy” or “babe… I wanna cuddle”.

He just never expected how frequently the phrase ‘you’re comfortable’ would slip past her lips. He often wondered _why_ the phrase was presented to him on a regular basis. But he never considered asking her. And truth be told, he wasn’t planning to any time soon.

So instead, he sighs again. Then he cranes his neck to look at the clock on his bedside.

7:05am.

_‘The things I do for love…’_

Another sigh. He looks down at her. “Alright. Ten more minutes, okay?”

“Mm…mkay…”

He shakes his head, followed by another eye roll. Then a soft chuckle as he leans down to press his lips softly to her forehead. Resting his chin on the crown of her head, running his fingers up and down her spine, he murmurs,

“My spoiled little snowflake.”

She smiles.

* * *

_“The name’s Jack.” He confidently stuck out his hand as he flashes his most irresistible – though slightly mischievous smile. “And… you are?”_

_S_ _he stares at him with narrowed eyes. An expression that Jack isn’t quite able to read. Then she stares down at his outstretched hand, her gaze had this questioning look as to whether or not it was safe to touch him._

_But when she meets his eyes again, she merely turns away, grabs her pen and opens up her notebook._

_“Elsa.”_

_“Ah… I see…” He laughs, a nervous laugh. One that he tries to conceal with the fact that his pride was just crushed. “Pretty name.”_

_Then he takes his hand back and instead decides to scratch the back of his neck, cautiously peering over his shoulder as he hoped to the Gods that_ no one _had witnessed that._

 _He turns back to her, noting how her shoulders were hunched, her body language saying_ don’t even think of coming any closer _._ _“So… I guess we’re partners then, huh.”_

_She says nothing._

_He shoves his hands into his pockets. “So… mind if I grab that seat next to you there?”_

_She doesn’t look in his direction. She refuses to. Because maybe if she didn’t look at him, the less anxious it would be._

_She gives a curt nod, and mutters, “sure.”_

_Jack winces, but he doesn’t show it. Instead, his jaw goes rigid and he has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He noted how her expression was still sour and detached._ ‘It’s just a project’ _he tells himself,_ ‘the sooner we get started on this, the sooner this will be over with’.

 _He pulls the chair out, not giving a damn that the sound of wooden legs scraping against concrete floor caused her to jump slightly. Instead, he carelessly plops himself down onto the cushioned seat. He drops his backpack to the floor with an audible_ thud _, causing her to jump again. A loose smirk appears on his face._

‘Ha! Two can play at _this_ game little miss Snow Queen!’

* * *

He’s not sure how they managed to make it on time for their exam.

But they did anyway.

So, after three agonizing hours of circling the answers on their scantron, it was a miracle that both Jack and Elsa had been the first two of the three hundred people to finish. Though if Jack was being honest, the exam had been a brutal one. But it was a great feeling to know that he had a chance of passing with at least a fifty percent.

They meet up with their friends for lunch at 12:45pm.

The student centre is unfortunately crowded as usual. But they were lucky enough to snag an empty table that has enough to seat eight people.

“Holy shit!” Eugene grumbles, though his tone is slightly grateful. “That exam was _hell_!”

“Aye. I ag’ree with ya on that one, mate.” Aster complements. “That Pitch Black is a jackass.”

“Tell me about it.” Toothiana – Tia because like Jack, **_Toothiana_** was way too formal – agrees, sighing in relief. “I don’t understand _why_ he likes to make things more difficult than they already are!”

“That’s just how he is, love.” Aster puts an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “Sadly.”

“Ugh!” Tia throws her hands up. “He’s _horrible_!”

“Ah, don’t take it personally, Lass.” Merida shrugs, though she rolls her eyes as she’s piling more condiments on her burger. “He’s just tha type that thrives off of other people’s misery.”

“I’m inclined to agree with Merida on this one.” Hiccup chimes in, taking a sip of his soda. “That man sounds like he needs a hobby.”

“Hm, I’ll say.” Astrid shrugs, stabbing her salad a little more aggressively. “Sounds like he needs to get laid.”

“Babe…”

“What?” Astrid looks innocently at her boyfriend. “I’m not the _only_ one who’s thinking it.”

“Nope. She’s not.” Eugene agrees a little too eagerly. “I’ve been thinking about that the _minute_ I first walked into the very first lecture.”

“Seriously?” Tia rolls her eyes. “Not _everything_ has to do with getting _laid_.”

“Oh really? _You_ try telling that to every guy on campus. _Then_ we’ll see what they say.”

Both Jack and Elsa only shook their heads as they listened to their friends’ banter. It was humorous to see that even after they all managed to survive that brutal attack on their brains from Black’s exam, they were still finding things about him to complain about.

Though, the topic of Pitch Black needing to get laid was something amusing to listen to.

… And slightly disturbing.

It isn’t long until his thoughts are cut short when a warm hand grasps onto his. He turns to look at Elsa, who had nothing but an innocent, though slightly mischievous smile on her face as she slips her fingers into his own.

Their shoulders were touching, as well as their thighs. And it was only then that Jack realizes just how close Elsa was sitting next to him. She may as well have just been sitting on his lap if she was going to sit that close. Though, judging by the twinkle in those blue eyes of hers, he wasn’t sure if she was insinuating something.

“I see _you_ two were late this morning.”

They both turn, noting that the both of them were now the center of attention. All eyes from their friends were aiming straight at them.

From the loose smirks on both Aster’s and Eugene’s faces, to Tia’s raised eyebrows, all the way down to the narrowed gazes of Hiccup, Astrid and Merida, it was as if they were merely two teenagers sitting under the glare of heatwaves coming from the principal back in high school for having gotten caught for swapping spit with one another in the crowded hallways.

Instead, Jack just shrugs his shoulders. “Yea, so?”

“ _So…_ what were you two up to?” Tia asks in a curious voice.

“What do you mean? We slept in, that’s all.”

Aster lets out a chuckle. “Yea right.”

“Is that wha _really_ happened?” Merida grins as she chomps her burger that’s too smug for its own good. “Ye _slept in_?”

“Well, _someone_ here,” he turns and gives Elsa a pointed look, who in turn greets him with an innocent bashful smile, “was having a _little_ bit of a problem waking up this morning.”

She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks and she chews on her lower lip. She sinks her weight a bit lower into her seat, her fingers find themselves going to grasp his bicep, until she loops her own arm around his and snuggles closer towards him.

“See this?” He turns to their friends, pointing at her actions. “ _That’s_ why we were late.”

Eugene smirks, laughing into his can of coke. “I’ll bet.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?

“I think I have an idea as to _why_.” Eugene chuckles.

“Oh, please! We _all_ know why...” Astrid chimes in with mischief twinkling in her eyes. “They were _obviously_ fucking.”

Everyone at the table turns to give her deadpanned expressions, while Merida and Eugene literally almost choke laughs into their soda and burger. Jack scowls at her. “ _Really_ Astrid?”

“What? It’s not a crime to fuck your girlfriend in the mornings.” She rolls her eyes and smirks. “I mean, Hiccup and I were at it this morning too.”

Hiccup pauses in mid bite of his sandwich, then sighs. “Stormfly, they didn’t need to know that.”

“No.” Tia agrees, shaking her head with her nose wrinkled. “We really didn’t.”

“I disagree.” Eugene quirks an amused brow in the couple’s direction. “It’s pretty amusing to hear how Hiccup here got some _action_ this morning.”

Hiccup takes a bite into his sandwich. “Not my fault.”

“Ugh!” Tia throws up her hands. “What is it with you guys and sex?”

Eugene holds up his hands in surrender. “Hey, don’t look at me! _Astrid_ here is the one who started it!”

“Hey well it’s not _my_ fault!” She defends herself immediately. “Besides, Hiccup needed some _luck_ before our exam so… I helped him out with that.”

“You _sly_ dog.” Eugene pats Hiccup on the back.

“Astrid…” Aster closes his eyes and shakes his head. “TMI luv, TMI…”

Hiccup drops his head and sighs. “Thanks for announcing _that_ , babe.”

Astrid moves closer to him, poking his rib as she giggles and places a kiss on his cheek. “You love it.”

“So… what?” Jack and Elsa focus their attention on Merida who’s smirking. “Did ye two fuck ur not?”

“ _No!_ We weren’t doing any of that!” Jack shakes his head, though Elsa is giggling. “The point is,” He turns to look at Elsa again, “ _Snowflake_ here was the reason we were late.”

“I’m sorry, Jack.” She slides her fingers up and down his arm with a smile. “You were just _too_ comfy. I couldn’t help myself.”

He brings a hand to her thigh. Squeezes it tenderly. “You’re still sticking with that excuse, huh.”

She chuckles. “What can I say, Jack? You’re just too damn comfortable.”

 _‘There it is again…’_ He quirks a brow, staring deeply into those icy blue eyes of hers. “Oh really?”

“Mhm.”

When she leans in closer, his body shivers and he stifle back a low hiss at the feel of those full lips planting an open mouth kiss to his neck. 

“Very…” A kiss to his nose. “Mm… _comfortable_ …”

“Hey, hey! Whoa there, lovebirds!”

“Hel- _oo_! We’re _still_ here you two!”

“Get a room!”

A French fry was tossed in their direction and it hit Jack in the face. They turned and gave their friends – who were now cackling and proceeded to make kissy noises – equally narrowed eyes and pinched expressions.

Though it doesn’t take Jack and Elsa rocket science to know _who_ the French fry launched from.

“ _Really_ Merida?” Jack scowls.

“What?” Merida shrugs her shoulders with her lip quivering up. “Ah had to do _something_. Ye both looked like ye were about to have _sex_!”

“For Gods sakes! _Grow up_ all of you, will ya?”

Of course, that didn’t seem to put an end to their teasing. Pretty soon, their whole table erupts in laughter. And they all laughed until their ribs hurt. Even Elsa herself had joined in, though her laughter was more under control than their friends’.

But at the same time, Jack couldn’t complain. Neither could Elsa.

After all, their friends wouldn’t be _their friends_ if there wasn’t a bit of harmless teasing going around every now and then.

However, Jack’s thoughts are cut short when Elsa’s nose presses into the side of his cheek. She plants another kiss to his skin, and Jack in turn, gives her thigh another light squeeze. Though it takes him by surprise when her voice lowers to a whisper and she murmurs,

“Shall we head back to your dorm and get…” A pause, “… _more_ comfortable soon?”

He turns to look at her. Judging by the look in those brilliant blue eyes of hers, Jack knew full well what she was insinuating. Another afternoon spent with the exchange of tongues and lips, tangled limbs beneath the covers in his narrow bed while a horrible movie on Netflix blared in the background.

But then again, who the hell was _he_ to pass up on an offer like _that_?

“Sounds good to me.” He whispers back in a husky voice.

“So… are you two gonna start fucking or not?”

“Shut up Eugene.”

* * *

_“So… what’s your story?”_

_Her head snaps up from the fine print of her textbook. A pinched expression on her features. “Excuse me?”_

_His eyes widen and he inches back slightly, suddenly feeling as though he somehow woke up the devil from its slumber. “Oh um… y’know… forgive me but, what’s your story?”_

_She lifts a brow. “I don’t understand.”_

_Jack says nothing else, swallowing down a large lump. There’s tension rising in his stomach and his jaw hardens as his own blue eyes hold gazes with hers. Those blue eyes of hers filled with an icy hostility, the look on her face saying_ ‘how dare you ask me such a thing!’

 _But because he’s_ Jack Overland _, it doesn’t stop him from trying._

 _“What I_ meant _was…” He starts carefully, making sure to keep his gaze directly on hers, “where are you from?”_

_She stares at him._

_“Y’know, are you from the city? Or the suburbs?” He asks with a quirk of his own eyebrow._

_She squints at him with indignant pique._

_“Where’d you go to high school? What’s your family like?” His gaze searches hers for any sign of movement, and he tries for a small smile. “Y’know, that kind of stuff?”_

_She’s quiet, but her eyes carefully roam over his person bit by bit. Her gaze is now narrowed and Jack isn’t sure if for some reason he’s stricken a nerve somewhere in that cold heart of hers –_ if _she even had one_. _Her lips are pressed in a thin line, and instead, she slowly breaks the ‘staring’ contest and opts to focus her attention back on the content in the textbook._

_“I don’t talk about that stuff.” She says, cold and biting._

_“Oh… I see…” He scratches the back of his neck, suddenly feeling like the ‘World’s Biggest Idiot’. “Do you mind me asking why-“_

_“Can we just focus on our work please?”_

_And just like that, a mental slap to the face. He stares at her, throat bobbing as he swallows another lump._

_“Alright.”_

‘This is going to be a _long_ project’.

* * *

Indeed, they head back to Jack’s dorm for some downtime. But instead of heading straight to his bedroom like they originally planned, they opted for the space in the living room. He can’t remember how he’d been able to finagle his Netflix account on the television to some cheap, low-budget, probably-made-for-TV movie instead of clicking on reruns of _Law & Order: SVU._

But then again, _watching_ a movie or a TV show hadn’t been their initial plan.

They’ve occupied the futon, and Elsa is on top of him as the title credits are rolling. Her hips are straddling his, and he cradles her derriere in his hands. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangle themselves through the strands of his alabaster white hair. Tongues are dancing with one another, and they’re devouring each other as if they were having their last meal. They aren’t even taking any clothes off, but neither of them seemed to mind as the last thing they wanted was to have Aster and Eugene walk in on them in naked bliss on the futon.

But then again, if that were to have happened, it wouldn’t be the first time.

It had happened a few times. The recent one was about two weeks ago. Eugene had had the brilliant idea of slumping down the stairs sometime around 12:45 in the morning to get a glass of water. Jack and Elsa had been in the living room, both of them seeming to be more interested in ripping their clothes off of each other than what was on the screen. And it happened when Jack was entering Elsa from behind, when Eugene decided to follow the saying of ‘curiosity got the cat’ instead of heading back upstairs to his room. But it was a good thing that Eugene was probably half asleep when he witnessed the two of them, remembering vaguely of how he just shook his head, rubbed at his eyes, muttered incoherent words under his breath and then slumped his way back up the stairs without so much as another word.

That was that.

And truth be told, though Jack could feel shivers coursing through his body as Elsa’s lips were trailing open mouth kisses along the line of his jaw, a repeat of his roommates catching them in the act was not something he wanted to endure again.

Her mouth finds his, and he uses this as an opportunity to sink his teeth in her lower lip and gently bite down. The moan spilling from her lips was enough to make his manhood slowly wake from its slumber. He was just thankful that he decided to wear jeans instead of his cha-chai mamas. His hands snake their up to her waist, and his fingers deviously slip under the hem of her long-sleeved minty blue shirt – _his_ favourite shirt that he often enjoyed seeing her wear because it was snug enough to cling to every curve of her upper body and it often lifted her bosom in the right place.

It was random, but his stomach suddenly snarls and growls. Elsa lips on his collarbone come to a slow pause, and his own eyes widen. She slowly pulls away from him, and it isn’t long until they both laugh at the intrusion of Jack’s hungry stomach.

“ _Someone_ a little hungry?” She teases with a mischievous smile.

He chuckles. “But we just ate not too long ago.”

“Hm, true.” She leans in and lightly kisses his lips. “Maybe… you just want more…”

“I guess so…” His voice is husky, and his breath hitches as she places another kiss to his neck. “Hm… maybe I should go make some dinner.”

She pulls away. Her eyebrow lifts. “Now?”

His stomach howls again. “Well, according to _this_ little guy,” He points to his stomach, “I would say _now_ is the best option.”

“Babe, does it have to be _now_ though?” Her words come out sounding more like a whine than she had intended. “We just started watching our movie.”

“Snowflake, are we _really_ watching the movie though?”

“Yes, we _are_.”

He quirks an amused brow. “Oh really? Then what’s the _name_ of it?”

Elsa’s eyes flickered a little, but she still kept her determined expression. There were voices sounding in the background, and neither of them could decipher if they had Italian sounding accents, or if they were attempting to imitate another language but it ended up sounding gibberish instead. 

And judging by the way her brows drop to a frown and the way how her mouth sets itself in a semi-pout, Jack has to keep himself from grinning. A feeling of satisfaction settles, because he knows that neither of them had a darn clue as to what the hell they were even watching.

But because she’s Elsa _fucking_ Andersen, that didn’t mean that she was going to back down.

“We can always rewind it back to the beginning.” She says, tracing her fingers around his jawline.

He chuckles. “Nice try.” He brings her closer towards him and kisses her cheek. “But I think I’m gonna go get started on dinner.”

She groans. “Now?”

“Yes, _now_.”

She merely frowns, shakes her head and wraps her arms tighter around his neck. He chuckles again.

“Come on babe. Aren’t you hungry?”

“…I’m only _hungry_ for _you_ …”

He snorts. “Well… can’t say I blame you. I mean, I guess I _am_ that _tasty,_ huh.”

A grin sneaks up on her lips. A devious smile and she kisses his lips a little longer. “I can _show_ you how _tasty_ you really are…”

“As tempting as that sounds, my stomach wants _food_ right now, babe. _Actual food_.”

“Hm… you sure it wants _food_?” Her eyes twinkle. “Or does it want… something _else_?”

He chuckles again. “Elsa, babe, I’m serious. Let me make some dinner for us and then we can relax later.”

She smirks. “Is your idea of dinner eating out of two containers of Mr. Noodle Soup again?”

A deadpan look. “No…”

 _'Damn it! Well_ that _option is out…’_

She wrinkles her nose. “Not Kraft Dinner again…”

He scowls at her. “…I guess not.”

_'Damn her…’_

“You know,” She says in a sultry voice, “we can always order Chinese again…”

“Weren’t _you_ the one that said ordering take-out all the time was _bad_ for us?”

“I did…” she rubs her nose against his, “but… another night of take-out wouldn’t hurt…”

He grins. “You really don’t want me to abandon our _movie_ time, do you.”

A cheeky smile. “Is that such a bad thing?”

“Nice try, slick. Come on, let me go make us something to eat.”

She frowns.

“ _Pleeeaaasse_?”

She stares at him, hoping for any sign that he may have changed his mind. But when merely only lifts his brow, she huffs.

“Fine.”

She reluctantly unwraps her hold from around him and eases off his lap. He watches as she settles her weight onto the futon, and he holds back a laugh at the way her lips are pursed and there’s another semi-pout on her features. She crosses her arms over her chest, and he rises slowly from the futon. He grins down at her.

“Don’t be mad, babe.”

She squints at him, though there’s a grin tugging at her lips.

“Aww, is my wittle snowflake pouting?” His voice is a caricature of a Big Bird from Sesame Street. His lower lip is jutted out in mock pout.

She snorts. “Don’t tempt me, Jack.”

“Aww, she _is_ pouting.” He crouches down so he’s eye level with her. That same stupid mock pout is still on his face. “Big Jack doesn’t wike it when his wittle snowflake pouts…”

She gives him a deadpan expression. “First off, please don’t _ever_ call yourself _Big Jack_ again. And second, if you don’t get into that kitchen, I _will_ throw a pillow at you.”

He puts a hand to his chest and open his mouth is mock gasp. “Elsa Andersen…such _violence_.”

“Jack… I’m warning you.”

He laughs as he rises from his crouching position and holds his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. I’ll go.”

“Good. You just saved yourself from contracting ‘pillow-in-the-face syndrome’.”

He leans down to give her a kiss to her pouting lips, which he was surprised that she let him do after her series of threats.

“I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

She sighs, then a smile. “You better.”

A grin. “How about I make you your favourite?”

She lifts a brow. “Hm, Jack Overland’s famous spaghetti and meatballs?”

“The one and only.”

She beams. “Alright. It better taste delicious this time.”

He gives her another kiss. “Trust me baby girl, you _won’t_ be disappointed.” He winks at her.

“Hmm… I’ll be waiting…”

Rising from his squatted position, he turns and heads in the direction towards the kitchen. When he rounds the corner and finds his way inside, he’s not surprised to see a small stack of dirty plates and utensils piling up in the sink from the night before. Empty cups of what looks like the last drops of orange juice and coke sitting on the counter. There’s an empty box of honey nut cheerios that’s littered on another surface, and an empty carton of Neilson’s 2% milk was still standing on the stove instead of sitting in the garbage can like it should be.

He rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. _‘I’m gonna_ murder _those two…’_

He made a mental reminder to himself to leave sticky notes with the writing **_‘Aster, you ass! It’s your turn to clean up the damn kitchen!’_** plastered all over the cupboards, pantries and countertops. Or in this case, with how messy the kitchen was, it seemed like he would need to make a huge sign with green arrows pointing in the direction of the kitchen with a glittery pink and blue banner hanging over it that said **WELCOME HOME ASSHOLE – oops, sorry,** ** _ASS-TER_! YOUR DIRTY KITCHEN AWAITS!**

But at this point, the sticky notes seemed more realistic.

…And way more affordable.

When the low guttural howl from his stomach fills the confined space yet again, suddenly the messy kitchen appears to be the least of his concerns. He would deal with that later.

Apparently right now, he has _two_ stomachs he needs to fill.

Walking over the fridge, he pulls open the door and is greeted by the cool air. He doesn’t bother to take note of the fact that they barely had enough food (he would remind himself to make a grocery list tonight… with _Elsa’s_ help of course). He’s grateful when he finds the medium sized tray of organic ground beef and meatballs wrapped in plastic sitting right in his line of vision.

There are some clinks and clatters as he reaches over the bottles of Heineken and Corona to get to them. When he finally manages to grab the both of them, he finds a piece of paper towel and settles both packages of meat onto it. He bends down to the drawer, pulling it open and retrieving his cooking pot. His _favourite_ cooking pot that is German blue coloured and has little blue snowflakes painted all around in a simplistic pattern.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

Because he remembers the beaming smile on Elsa’s face when she had presented the pot to him as his Christmas present last year.

And because she knew how much he had desperately needed a new cooking pot. Especially considering that his old cooking pots were laden with burn stains. She was one-of-kind, Jack will admit. And there was never a day where he wouldn’t thank his lucky stars for putting this young woman in his life.

He manages to find a bottle of marinara sauce in the cupboard that he intentionally saved for a day like today. And before he knows it, it isn’t long until he’s chopping up onions, green peppers and broccoli, adds a dab of olive oil to the pot and tosses them into the pot along with the ground beef and meatballs, that wafting aroma fills the open space in a delicious tasting fog. He’s stirring up the contents, carefully leaning into the rising steam that’s eluding from the pot. He brings the wooden spoon up towards him, takes a little sniff and grins, the required smell is indeed present.

He finds another cooking pot and fills from the drawer and makes sure to fill it three quarters of the way. Placing it on the next empty burner, he twists the dial, makes sure that it’s settled on ‘dual’ and adds a pinch of salt and a dab of oil. As he’s stirring the contents of the meaty tomato sauce, patiently waiting for the water in the other pot to boil, it isn’t long until his ears suddenly perceive the soft footfalls of another presence entering the kitchen.

“Mmm… that smells amazing.”

He chuckles. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that it’s the sultry voice of his beautiful girlfriend standing behind him. Nor does he have to turn around to know that there’s a smile already present on her features.

“Well, that’s a good sign.” He continues stirring the contents. “Especially considering what almost happened last time…”

She raises a brow. “You mean that time where you almost set the kitchen on fire?”

“Hey now,” He raises a surrendering hand, “that was _one_ time. And besides…” A cheeky grin over his shoulder, “ _Now_ , I’m a natural.”

She chuckles. “Hm… glad to see I’ve taught you well.”

He turns to glance at her. “ _That_ you did.”

She smirks, biting her lip with what looks like a lustful gaze in her eyes. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and she leans her hip against the counter. Her eyes are roaming slowly over his person from head to toe, and there’s a sudden tingling beginning from Jack’s toes and rises itself up all the way to his stomach.

_‘Gods she’s gorgeous…’_

“You know,” she begins, her voice low and thick, “I like seeing you like this…”

He quirks an amused brow. “Oh?”

“Mhm… you just look…so much more _appealing_.”

“Do I now?”

“I must admit Jack, it’s… _sexy_ watching you cook…”

He bites his lips, a hungry look in his eyes. And it didn’t involve the meat he was stirring.

“…Is that so?”

“Mhm.”

“Hm, good to know.” He slowly takes his gaze off hers. The pot of water starts bubbling. “Guess I’ll just have to _cook_ for my little Snowflake more often.”

She chuckles. “I’d love that.”

“Then your wish is my command, baby girl.”

“Good.”

Though the grin is on his face, he has to grit his teeth to suppress a groan that’s desperate to escape. Because the next thing he knows, his manhood is mere seconds from causing a tent to form on his front. But he’s unable to re-adjust it because his fingers are fumbling with opening the package of spaghetti noodles. He sucks in a deep breath.

A chuckle from her. “Want some help?”

“No!” He curses himself for the crack in his voice. “No, no. I’m good, I just-“

He doesn’t have a chance to get the rest of the words out. Because the next thing he knows, there are two pairs of arms stretching around his middle. Pale, but freshly manicured fingers grab hold of the package and gracefully pull it open. He can feel the soft mounds of her breasts pressing against his back, and he’s just grateful that there are two layers of shirts shielding them. He lets out the groan that he was holding back, and she guides his hands to pour the noodles into the rising steam of the bubbling water.

“ _You_ will be the death of me…” He mutters.

She giggles. “ _You’re_ welcome.”

A frown. “Thank you.”

He tosses the empty plastic aside, grabs the spoon and goes back to stirring the meat sauce as he lets the noodles to boil in the water.

He notes that her arms are still wrapped around his waist from the back. Her warm body is still cuddled up against his, her breath is cool against his suddenly hot skin, and the scent of vanilla rains down his shoulder. He turns to see her chin propped against his shoulder and she has an angelic smile painted on her features, bright blue orbs gleaming at him. He grins.

“I take it you’re enjoying the view?”

She hums. “Most _definitely_.”

A chuckle. “Well, dinner’s almost ready. Wanna set up the table for us?”

“… I don’t mind eating like this.”

“Hm…” He looks at her. Then he looks down at her hands around him. “Not sure if that will work, babe.”

“… Doesn’t hurt to try…”

“Snowflake…” He chuckles. “Can you please set the table while I finish dinner?”

She quirks a brow. “You trying to get rid of me?”

“Hey now, if I wanted to get rid of you, I would’ve tossed you out the window by now.”

“…Well _that’s_ very reassuring.”

“Babe, I’m serious.” Though there’s a grin on his face, his tone is slightly troubled. “Come on, let’s set the table so we can eat.”

Elsa only hums, leaning in to place a kiss a slow, tender kiss to the base of his neck. Jack has no choice but to lean against her, and absent-mindedly laces his own fingers with hers. Then he lets out another sigh.

“Elsa… come on babe. The sooner we eat, the faster we can… “He pauses, sends a flirtatious grin, “ _you know_ …”

“Hm… that _does_ sound tempting.”

“Elsa…”

She presses her nose against his shoulder blade. “I’m sorry Jack.” Another kiss to his neck. “But… I can’t help it that you’re so… comfortable.”

He furrows his brows. His lips press tightly together. “I am, huh.”

A smile. “You are.”

His eyes are narrowed. “… You say that a lot.”

“Because it’s true.”

He still doesn’t know her reasoning. He only understood that this was third time today. And it possibly would graduate to four times the next day. Five days two days from now. And the list goes on.

He merely swallows. Unable to find the words he wants to say. There’s a nagging feeling in his gut, and he’s not sure whether he should tug on it any further. Or if he should just leave whether enough alone.

Instead, he just leans down to kiss her forehead, and says, “I promise, we’ll cuddle after we eat. Okay?”

She kisses his lips. “Okay.”

Something’s not right.

* * *

_“Hey so… I’m gonna get a soda from the vending machine.” He says as he rises from the table. He stares at her. “… Do you want me to get you anything?”_

_She says nothing. Her gaze is focused on the material of the content she’s reading off the screen of her laptop. And as always, he rolls his eyes, suddenly feeling slightly frustrated._

‘The least you could do is just give me a _damn_ answer…’

_Because as always, her only intention is completing their assignment, submitting it to Professor Porter, calling it a day and going their separate ways. Mingling and making friends is clearly the very last option on her list._

_But because he has an unhealthy dose of pride, he decides to chalk it up to the fact that maybe she was so focused that she probably just intentionally tuned him out._

_“Hey, Elsa?” He gently reaches a hand out towards her, the distance between his fingers and cardigan fabric slowly diminishing, “Do you want anything-“_

_It happened so fast. His fingers brushing the smoothness of her soft skin-_

_And he pulls his hand back suddenly as she nearly jumps out of her skin and jerks her arm away from his touch. She turns sharply and he himself jerks back and winces at the way those blue eyes that were once so beautiful were now the epitome of ‘touch me again, and die’; narrowed, cold, rigid and hard._

_He holds up his hands. “I-I’m sorry.”_

_His blood starts draining and his heart hammers erratically. The ice in her eyes instantly reminds him of a pit viper’s slit-like pupils, and he has to swallow down a large lump. Because the way she was inches from falling off her chair and possibly making a bolt for the exit, he knew that he had somehow crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed, as if he had just violated the most intimate parts of her being._

_“I’m… I’m sorry.” He says softly, like a hymn. “I shouldn’t have done that.”_

_Her eyes were still narrowed, a sharp knife in his ribs. Her lips are pressed in a tight line and makes note of how she’s slid a few inches to her left. Attempting to get away from him. There’s a tightness in his chest and he suddenly feels like the biggest fool on the planet._

_“I’m sorry, Elsa.” He slowly lowers his hands to his sides. “I won’t do that to you again, okay?”_

_Judging by the frosty look that still sits in her eyes, she doesn’t trust him. And it’s clear that from here on, he needs to remind himself to take extra precaution._

_T_ _his project is already hard enough. But moving forward, it was only going to get worse. And unfortunately, he will need to make sure that he’s prepared to face whatever consequences might come his way._

_“Um…” He lifts a hand to scratch the back of his neck, and he notes how she flinches yet again, “… I’ll be right back.”_

_He doesn’t think twice and he instantly moves his feet to head in the direction of where the vending machine is situated in the far corner of the library. He mentally curses himself, and he refuses to look back._

_Because he knows those icy blue eyes are boring a burning hole in his back._

‘Way to go you stupid, stupid idiot!’

* * *

He still wasn’t sure exactly how the rest of their day would turn out, but he managed to just ‘go with the flow’ of the things for the remainder of it.

Besides, it was now mid-term season and they were pretty much finished all their exams. So to say, they had more time on their hands.

And… they had also had time for… _other things_ as well.

With some reluctance on Elsa’s end to have parted from Jack in the kitchen, instead of eating their dinner in the kitchen at the table like they had initially planned, they opted for the futon in the living room. It didn’t take long for Jack to switch from whatever terrible _movie_ that had been abandoned on account of ‘two lovers unable to keep their hands and lips off each other’, and settles on an episode of _Law & Order: SVU_.

They had devoured their spaghetti and meatballs and had taken their plates to place in the sink that was now a mountain of dirty plates and utensils that were stacked and piled on top of each other. The site of the messy kitchen had made Elsa wrinkle her nose and had caused her skin to crawl, and Jack was grateful that he had managed to drag her back to the futon. Had he not done so, she would’ve spent the remainder of her day making sure that their kitchen was sparkling.

They had let their food digest and decided on another episode. And as always, Elsa had made sure to find her rightful place cuddled against Jack’s side, but he had no objections, instead having opted to trace the faintest of notes up and down her spine with her head having rested on his chest and her arm wrapped around his middle and their legs entwined with one another’s.

It had happened so fast. Because one minute, they had been mindlessly watching where Elliot Stabler had pummelled the living daylights out of a pedophile for having deliberately leaked a photo of his daughter on his pornographic website.

And the next, they’re now holed up in Jack’s room.

Deep moans, whimpering, grunting and gasping could be heard loud and clear, had Aster and Eugene walked through the front door. But thankfully, they hadn’t, and Jack couldn’t care less of their whereabouts.

Clothes were thrown across the floor, with some hanging off the edge of his bed. Their naked bodies are moving hungrily, albeit softly together like the finest of silk. Their tongues are entwined together in a wet kiss and her hips are straddling his. It doesn’t take long for him to slip his manhood through her wet folds and she gasps at the contact, throwing her head back to let out the most beautiful sounding moan in the world that only resonated in his ears like a soothing melody, and he grunts as his hands are gripping her hips and he thrusts up into her with no mercy.

“Jack…ah…” She whimpers.

He says nothing, but only responds with another guttural groan as he quickens his speed. A dark, hungry look full of lust in those pool of blue orbs as he watches her bounce up and down on his member, admiring the view of how those full pale breasts bounced with her body, rolling her hips with his in perfect unison. Though, there was a part of him that wished she would let her hair fall in an ivory curtain, he didn’t mind that she kept her hair in the usual French braid if it meant that he got to see more of those full breasts. Her moaning grows louder and louder with each aggressive thrust as she chants his name breathlessly. He uses his palm to land a _smack_ on her round derriere, which only urges her to roll her hips faster.

“E-Elsa…” He grinds through gritted teeth.

“Mm…hah…J-Jaacckk…nnn…”

Fed up with being on his back, he lets out a groan and surges forward. A gasp escapes from Elsa’s mouth as he’s now sitting upright. She’s still straddling him, but now, their bodies are close, sweaty skin pressed against one another. He wraps his arms around her middle, holding her so close that their hearts beat in sync together, and instinctively, her own arms wrap desperately around his neck. He cups the back of her head with his hand, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips and he resumes his thrusting.

He can tell she’s close, because she breaks away from his mouth with a sticky kiss and nestles her head in the crook of his neck; whimpering, gasping and moaning like a depraved woman. He responds by kissing her clavicle, trailing wet kisses with his tongue amongst her skin. Once more passion takes over, he lets out another grunt and begins thrusting faster and deeper. She throws her head back, crying out his name.

“J-aaacckk! Mm…nnn!”

At this rate, he wasn’t sure if Aster or Eugene had made it home. And he was silently hoping they didn’t. Because if they did, all they would hear is the loud crying and the moaning filling their tiny apartment like a disgustingly sweet fog and the thrashing of skin slapping against skin. However, at the same time, he was much too focused and enamoured with the cries and whimpers tumbling from those beautiful lips of his beloved girlfriend. A sense of pride fills him, as he knows he’s succeeding in doing his job correctly.

With his member covered in her juices – he thanked his lucky stars that she remembered to take her birth control pills, hence their reasoning for not wearing a condom – she was at her peak, judging by how her nails were digging themselves into the skin of his shoulder blades and scratching their way down to his spine. Knowing it would drive her over the edge, he reaches his hand down to locate her sweet spot. Once he finds it, he lets out a mixture of a sigh and grunt and he uses his thumb to rub rapid circles on her swollen clitoris. And finally, she reaches her climax with her body shaking and jerking so hard that he worried she might’ve snapped her spine.

“J-AACCKK!”

He growls against her skin, coming to his own sweet release as his movements come to an end. The tension melted from their muscles, oozing out of their systems and they basked in the peak of intimacy. He had released himself inside of her, Elsa moaning and gasping at the sensation of the sudden warm liquid, and her own warmth embraced his member.

He holds her close, running the tip of his nose up and down the base of her throat and continuing its way up and down her neck, panting harshly and she clings onto him. She doesn’t let go of him. She refuses to as she clamps her legs around his back so he can’t move. And he responds by peppering the sweetest of kisses to her neck and shoulder. Her own fingernails drag lightly up and down his sweaty back and shoulder blades, and she presses open mouth kisses to his temple, his ear, his jaw and down to his neck, though her body is still shaking after that intense orgasm it received. They stilled, and breathed deeply, and felt each other’s muscles beginning to settle.

Without a second thought, he slowly leans backwards, bringing her down with him and collapses back onto the mattress with soft _oomph_. Her hot breath is blanketing his bare flesh, and she presses more desperate kisses to his chest, her tongue trailing its way over his collarbone and finding his neck. Each kiss is followed by soft whimpers escaping from her, as though she doesn’t want this moment to end. His hands are running up and down her spine, as he closes his eyes and allows himself to bask in the kisses he was receiving. His hands reach up to cup her cheeks and he leans up to place a searing kiss to her lips, and she welcomes it almost instantly.

“Mm…how’s that…” He murmurs between kisses, “for a…” kiss, kiss, “ _comfortable_ afternoon?”

She snorts hoarsely. “Mm…” Kiss, “…amazing.”

He almost laughs out loud when she drops her head to his chest and breathes heavily. At this rate, he should’ve received his reward for ‘The Most AMAZING Lover in Bed’, considering that every time they had sex, she was almost always unable to walk for the next few hours. And judging by the fact that she was still struggling to catch her breath, he would say that she probably wouldn’t be walking for the rest of the day.

Once again, his job was done.

“We…” She manages to breathe out, “we should… do that more often…”

“Hmm… you think so?”

“Mhm…” She hums. “…I think I like afternoon sex… better than morning sex now.”

His brows merge to a small frown. “But I like morning sex. It’s slower… and more romantic that way.”

She lets out a breathy chuckle. “…but not as rough… and wild as _this_ was.”

He scoffs. “Of course, _you_ would like that.”

“A woman likes variety, babe.” She plays notes on his chest.

“I thought only _men_ liked that.”

“Well, you thought wrong, baby.”

A pout on his features. “I guess so.”

She cranes her neck to look at him. Those beautiful cerulean eyes staring lovingly into his cobalt blue hues. His fingers are running through the soft strands of her blonde hair, and she leans up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

It’s silent between them for some time. And judging by the lack of footsteps he expected to be pedalling about the apartment, Jack was just grateful that they still had the apartment to themselves. The last thing he wants is to hear banging on the walls, followed by _“oy! Could you both be_ any _louder?!”_. Especially considering that it’s been a while since he and Elsa were alone together in the apartment.

Maybe afternoon sex wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Neither of them moves – more like, they _couldn’t_ move. But again, neither of them was complaining. Instead, he can feel her lips pressing the softest of kisses to his neck and trails her way down lingering on his collarbone, then down to his chest. He uses his fingers to trace soft notes up and down her bare spine, coaxing shivers to erupt from her body, and a low purr buzzes from her lips. She rests her head against his chest, entwining her legs tightly with his and she tightens her hold around his middle. Their hearts beating in sync and they do nothing but revel in the warmth that they always knew existed from each other.

 _Viva La Vida_ blares through the tiny speaker of his phone, nearly causing the two of them to jump out of their skin. He groans. She mutters some colorful words under her breath.

So much for a _fun_ afternoon to themselves…

“Fucking hell…” He groans in annoyance.

“Tell whoever it is to _go away_.” She mutters against his chest with a frown.

He groans again and rolls his eyes. _‘Damn you Aster!’_ He gives himself a few moments, and then he finally gathers enough strength to reach over and grab his phone from the side table – though it was a miracle that it ended up safely on the surface as opposed to being thrown across the floor. A new message pops up on his screen, and he rolls his eyes again at the all too familiar name staring back at him. He taps the _Open_ icon and the message appears.

 **_Aster ‘asswipe’ Bunnymund:_ ** _You idiots done fuckin’ yet? All of us are going to Northualdrix for a drink. Both of you better get your asses down here._

He huffs a mix between a grunt and a laugh as he drops his phone in the space beside him. “That asshole.”

“Hmm?”

“Aster.” He chuckles. “Those guys are going for drinks. They want the both of us to go.”

“Drinks? At _this_ time of the day?”

He chuckles again. “You know our friends, babe. They’ll wolf down liquor at _any_ time of the day.” Then he pauses. “Makes me wonder how the hell their livers are still intact.”

“Hmm…” A soft chuckle from her. “Especially Aster.”

“Gods, _especially_ him.” He runs notes up and down her spine. “I don’t know how he does it.”

“I guess that’s the beauty of having a strong liver.”

“Hm… if he still _has_ one.”

There’s another bout of silence hovering over them, and it was moments like this that they always enjoyed. Blissful – and sometimes _wild_ – sex, and then the comfortable silence that soon followed as they cuddled close to each other, stroking and caressing each other so softly that words alone couldn’t describe the moment they’re living in.

Although…. having a drink didn’t seem like a bad idea…

“Maybe we should go.” He murmurs, his eyelids suddenly feeling slightly heavier.

“Mm… go where?” She asks in a tired voice.

“Northualdrix. Get a drink or two.” He pauses. “…Maybe three.”

She huffs and Jack isn’t sure if she was considering his suggestion, or if she was simply disagreeing with him. And judging by the way her arms slightly tightened their embrace around his middle, and how she buries her face deeper into the nape of his neck, the answer to that inquiry was obvious.

“Y’know… a drink wouldn’t hurt, babe.” He leans down to place a tender kiss on her forehead, stroking her spine. “What do you say?”

“Mm… no…”

He chuckles. “Someone’s a _little_ tired, huh.”

She says nothing, and her only response is peppering light kisses to his neck.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go meet Aster and them for a bit.”

“No.” She murmurs. Her grip around him tightens even more. “We’re staying here.”

His brows dent to a small frown, noting how her naked body is completely wrapped around his own. He’s not sure if maybe he’s thinking too much into it, or if he should just trust his gut and admit that something seemed off.

Normally, grabbing a drink with their friends after exams was something that was of tradition. And frankly, it was something that Elsa herself always enjoyed. Heck, _she’d_ always been the one to drag _him_ out of bed while trying to dodge his eager advances. But today, today was different. Something was off, and Jack isn’t quite sure what it is exactly.

“Mmm… Jack…”

“Yea, babe?”

“Mm… you’re so… comfortable.”

 _Again?_ “… That’s the fourth time today…” He mutters.

“Hm?”

He heaves a heavy sigh. “Nothing.”

There’s an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he swallows down a large lump. He stares at the ceiling, and he’s suddenly unable to focus on the thought of joining their friends for a victory drink of successfully completing their mid-terms. As far as he was concerned, Northualdrix would most likely be out of the picture for the reminder of the evening. And he’s not sure whether to feel excited at the possibility of spending the rest of his night having all kinds of sex for hours with his girlfriend, or if he should be feeling slightly disappointed at the thought of missing out on another victorious celebration.

Or in this case… if he should be feeling slightly worried.

“Elsa.” He says the title hesitantly.

“Hm?”

He’s not sure what to say next. Or _how_ to say it exactly. The words he desperately wanted to say, _needed_ to say – _‘why do you keep telling me I’m… comfortable? What does that even mean?’_ – had suddenly found themselves wedged in the depths of his throat. But he takes another deep breath.

“… Why do you-“ He pauses, then exhales, closing his eyes, “why do you…”

His words are suddenly cut short as the soft rumbles of snoring vibrates against his neck. He looks down, noting that her eyes are closed and she’s drifted off into a peaceful slumber. He blows out another sigh, mentally slapping himself for not getting the words out quicker than he was hoping for.

He still has a chance. He can wake her up and ask her so he can get to the bottom of things sooner and then they could go one with their lives as if nothing happened. But the sight of her looking so peaceful, so calm and so content forces him to rethink his decision. She always looked so beautiful when she slept, and he wasn’t going to be the idiot that would ruin that in a matter of seconds.

He hefts another sigh, accepting the fact that getting drinks tonight is definitely out of the question. Instead, he leans down to place another kiss to her forehead, and continues running his fingers lightly up and down her spine.

“Mm… I love you…” She mumbles in her sleep. “… Forever…”

He says nothing and he considers her words.

 _Forever_.

Something wasn’t right. And for once in his life, he knew that he needed to get the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay so... I originally intended for this to be just two-shot... but nearly 13,000 words later... this is what I end up with...**
> 
> **Also... this is what happens when I let my imagination run wild. Something as simple as "you are ridiculously comfortable...", has now turned into an angsty story that I never thought would turn out this way... but oh well!**
> 
> **Reviews:**
> 
> **i_dont_like_anything7:** Your wish is my command my love!
> 
>  **deafening_starstorms:** Thank you so much for your sweet comment! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!
> 
> These beloved characters rightfully belong to Disney and DreamWorks!
> 
> Read on my loves!

Jack Overland isn’t exactly sure how his day is going to turn out, but he manages to go with the flow of things anyway.

Last night had been a bit of a buzz kill.

Keywords being _a bit_.

Because at the end of the day, he _did_ get hours upon hours of wild and passionate sex for the remainder of the evening – which would explain why his body felt sore all over. However, at the same time, part of him was feeling a bit dejected for having missed out on getting slightly drunk last night with their friends.

He especially missed out on the opportunity to have witnessed Anna slumping over the table and Rapunzel slurring her words after having downed just _one_ drink. Or having the opportunity to witness Astrid, Merida and Eugene drunkenly singing karaoke to Rihanna, Katy Perry, or even worse… failing to rap the lyrics to one of Drake’s biggest hits.

But hey? At least he got great sex… right?

Right now, it is only 11:30am and Jack finds himself sitting inside a Starbucks Café that was located right on the campus of Arendelle University, looking slightly dishevelled and feeling like he just needed to go back to his dorm and sleep for a while. Truth be told, he’s not sure how he managed to find himself in a place like Starbucks, considering that he always stated that their coffees and lattes were ‘ridiculously overpriced for something that tastes like someone literally just dumped flavoured powder into a steaming cup of hot water’.

Or then again, maybe it was the fact that pretty much half of the other Cafés were already crowded with eager students who just needed a quick energy boost for their next exam. Sadly, Starbucks was the only one that seemed to have more tables available and less of a lineup.

He manages to take a sip of his coffee, makes a face that looks like he had just drunk something out a garbage can, and pushes his cup aside while muttering under his breath how much Starbucks sucks. He goes to check his phone. 11:32am. Aster had messaged him earlier, asking to meet up with the rest of the guys for a bit for a little _‘bro time’_ – as Eugene liked to call it.

“Well look who decided to show up!”

He looks up from his phone to see four familiar people approaching him with knowing grins and smirks on their faces.

“I _did_ say I would meet you guys, didn’t I?”

“Sure, you did.” Hiccup comments as he takes the seat across from him. “We just didn’t think you’d show up.”

“Yea, unlike last night.” Eugene chuckles as he takes the seat next to Hiccup.

Jack rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I was tired, okay?”

“ _Oh,_ we bet.” Kristoff chuckles as he plops down in the seat next to him.

“Yea, considering that ya both _ditched_ us!” Aster shook his head and claims the other seat next to him. “What, Elsa tire ya out or somethin’?”

“She must’ve.” Eugene cackles. “Jack dude, no offense, but _man_ you look like-“

“Shit?” Jack scowls at him. “So I’ve been told.”

Hiccup snorts. “Guess we must’ve missed out on _that_ memo for the ‘new trend’.

“Shut up.”

“But seriously though, why didn’t you guys come out last night?” Kristoff asks with a raised brow.

“Yea! You totally missed out on getting to see Snotlout do a strip tease for Merida!” Eugene cackles, slapping his hand on the table. “Man, now _that_ was priceless!”

Jack raises an amused brow. “ _Snotlout? S_ _trip tease_? ... For _Merida_?” Then he looks to Hiccup. “He’s kidding, right?”

Hiccup closes his eyes and shudders at the memory. “… I wish he was.”

“Aye, it was…” Aster shakes his head and sighs, “Quite _disturbing_ …”

“I’ll say.” Kristoff agrees. “We thought it was going to stop at him just taking his shirt off…” A pause, then a shudder, “…but then the pants slowly started coming off…that guy was _drunk_ on so many levels…”

“I’m still tr’yin’ ta squash tha memory…”

Jack wrinkles his nose. Immediately, there’s a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of witnessing that same, dark haired young man who only sat at the height of five foot three, standing on the table in nothing but his briefs while swinging his top around and yodelling like he was some wannabe cowboy. He turns to look at Hiccup, whose face is now the shade of a tomato.

He snorts. “I’m assuming Merida smacked him afterwards?”

Hiccup sighs. “… I wish…”

Eugene laughs. “Are you kidding? She was cheering him on!”

“Really?”

“Totally! He gave her a lap dance and everything!”

Jack furrows his brows, then turns back to Hiccup. “I never expected Merida to be into _that_ kind of stuff…”

“Neither did I for that matter…”

“… I’m surprised the bartender didn’t kick you guys out.”

“You would _think._ ”

“Ah, that girl was too busy getting high on the patio to even notice!” Eugene rolls his eyes. “Didn’t even give two shits!”

“Dude,” Kristoff interjects and looks at Hiccup, “can you remind us again _what_ exactly Merida _sees_ in your cousin?”

“You’re asking _me_?” Hiccup raises his eyebrows as if he’d just been framed for committing a crime. “You should be asking _her_ that.”

“Well, they have been datin’ for eight months.” Aster rolls his eyes. “Wha’ do you all expect?”

“Nine months.” Hiccup corrects him with a grumble. “Those two get on my nerves sometimes…”

Eugene shrugs as he calms down from laughing. “Well, _I_ think they’re _adorable_ together.”

Hiccup scowls at him. “No you don’t.”

A grin. “You know me so well.”

“They sure do make an… _interesting_ couple.” Kristoff says.

“Oh really? You guys aren’t the ones who have to _hear_ the things they do in the bedroom on a daily basis.” Hiccup shudders at the unpleasant memories. “Gods, I thought Astrid and I were _loud_ …” Then he thinks for a moment. “Remind me to talk to our dawn about getting sound proof walls…”

“TMI dude…” Aster wrinkles his nose. “Ugh, I _do not_ need ta be thinkin’ about _that_.”

“Are they now?” Eugene’s ears perk up as he turns to look at Hiccup with a sly smile. “So… you and Astrid, versus Snot and Merida. Scale of one to ten, who’s the _loudest_?”

“Eugene…” Kristoff shakes his head and frowns. “Just… no man… no….”

“What?” Eugene asks innocently. “Can’t blame a guy for being curious.” His eyes are squinting, and there’s a twinkle of mischief. “I bet with the four of them combined, they’re not as _loud_ as _Jack and Elsa_.”

Jack fixes him with a deadpan expression. “You had to go there, didn’t you.”

“Hey, I’m just speaking the truth dude!” Eugene lifts up his hands in surrender. “I’m pretty sure Aster here will agree with me.”

“He is right, mate.” Aster agrees, much to Jack’s dismay. “With you and Elsa… I’m pretty sure that _all_ of France could hear ya.”

Jack groans and slides lower down into his seat. “ _When_ did this conversation turn into _my_ sex life all of a sudden?”

“Hey, there’s no need to be ashamed, dude. We all have great sex lives.” Eugene reassures him, though there’s still a sly grin on his face. “ _Especially_ you and Elsa…”

Jack rolls his eyes and groans again.

“Seriously though, how often do you and Elsa even have sex?” Kristoff asks with raised brows. “It seems like you’ve had more sex in the year and a half since you’ve been dating than in the two years Anna and I have.”

“Hm, if I had to guess, I would say they have sex every day.” Hiccup intercedes, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s the same amount of time Astrid and I do it.”

“Hm, true.” Eugene agrees. “But you and Astrid don’t do it almost every _hour_ of the day. At least, that’s how it is for Rapunzel and me.”

Hiccup thinks for a moment, then nods. “Yea, you’re probably right.”

“Tia and I don’t even do it _that_ often.” Aster raises a brow.

“Oh my god…” Jack leans his head against the back of his chair and glare up at the ceiling. “Why… _why_ are we even talking about _this_?”

“We’re simply just stating that you and Elsa seem to have _more_ sex than all of us put together.” Eugene says. “That’s all.”

“Okay, you know what? Last night was _not_ my fault.” He shoots up and sits upright in his chair with a frown on his face. “ _She_ was the one that wanted to stay in.”

“ _Sure_ …” Hiccup drawls. “Blame your _girlfriend_ …”

“It’s true!” Jack says defensively. “I told her we should go, but she just… ugh! For whatever bloody reason, _she_ didn’t want to!”

“Ya sound a bit annoyed there, mate.”

“I _am_ annoyed!”

Silence instantly falls over the table like a blanket of discomfort and unsaid words, awkward hesitation and unwelcome possibilities. Because neither of them – including _Jack_ for that matter – were expecting _those_ words to come from his mouth, nor did they expect for the sound of his voice to rise the way that it did. Something was telling them that it wasn’t the fact of them teasing him that was annoying him.

And judging by the way every single smile or smirk on those faces had fallen, there’s an immediate thickness in his throat as a pained expression crosses his features and he immediately wishes he could just take those words back and swallow them whole. His gaze falls to the patch of spilled coffee on the ground, his mind ticking over.

“Jack.”

He slowly turns his head to look to his left, noting how Aster’s brows are now furrowed.

“Are things okay with you and Elsa, mate?”

“Yea, sure… we’re… fine.”

_Liar._

“… You sure about that?”

 _‘No!’_ “…I’m sure.” He thinks for a moment, and then sighs. “… Maybe?”

“Trouble in paradise?” Eugene sighs and shakes his head. “Man, now _that’s_ a surprise.”

“Eugene…” Kristoff mutters and shakes his head.

“What?” He lifts his hands. “We’re all thinking it.”

“Dude, hate to break it to you,” Hiccup chimes in, “but you’re not really helping to ease the tension right now.”

“Ugh! Whatever!” He rolls his eyes and rises from his seat. “I’m gonna go get a coffee.”

As Eugene slouches off to head into the line, Jack isn’t sure whether to feel slightly relieved or a little bit worried. Because judging by the looks of concern that were painted on the features of the three other individuals surrounding him, there’s a part of him that was silently wishing that he had followed Eugene into the line.

“Are ya absolutely _sure_ that nothin’ is going on between you and Elsa, mate?”

 _‘No! I’m_ not _sure!’_ He wants to say. _‘Lately she’s been too_ damn _clingy and she won’t leave me alone and I don’t know what the hell her problem is-‘_

“Nothing’s wrong.” He says instead. “We’re…” A pause, “we’re fine…”

“You hesitated there.” Hiccup says.

He looks up. “What?”

“You hesitated.” Hiccup tells him. “If you have to hesitate, then _usually_ that means something’s wrong.”

There’s another bout of silence, and Jack unfortunately finds himself now stuck in a position that he can’t seem to escape from. He swallows a large lump, and he suddenly starts to feel guilty for having even mentioned anything in the first place. Because right now, the last thing he _ever_ wants to do, is to bag on his girlfriend.

His _beloved_ girlfriend.

“Hiccup’s right.” Kristoff agrees. “And believe it or not, it’s completely normal for couples to have their arguments every now and then.”

“Ayup.” Hiccup complements. “It’s healthy.”

“Is that what the problem is, mate?” Aster asks. “You and Elsa have a fight or somethin’?”

 _‘I wish…’_ He looks down. “No, that’s not it.”

“Then what’s tha problem?”

“It’s… it’s nothing, okay?”

“Jack, we’re your buddies!” Kristoff pats his back. “You know you can tell us _anything_ , right?”

Of course, he knew that. And that was exactly the problem. He just wasn’t sure _how much_ he should say to them without them becoming suspicious.

“Is she annoyin’ ya already or somethin’?”

“No.” He shakes his head regretfully. “No, she’s _great_. Don’t get me wrong, she _is_ the _best_ thing that’s happened to me and… I love her.” He looks at Aster. “I really do _love_ her but, lately she’s just been…”

“She’s just been… what?” Hiccup asks.

He takes a deep breath, then slowly lets it go. _‘Don’t say it!’_ “… She’s… just been a little… _clingy_ lately…”

 _'You idiot! I told you_ not _to say_ anything!’ The tightness in his chest comes back, and he immediately wishes he could take those words back.

"Clingy?”

He sighs, then bows his head again. “Yea… I guess that’s how you would put it…”

Aster furrows his brows. “Clingy _how_ exactly?”

“Just… she _always_ wants to be _with_ and _around_ me…” He explains quietly. “Always hugging me, always kissing me, not to mention, she wants to cuddle every _moment_ of the day…”

_And she says things like ‘you’re comfortable’ every second of the day too. No big deal._

“No offense… but isn’t that how most girlfriends are?” Kristoff asks. “I mean… Anna can be like that sometimes too.”

“But that’s _Anna_.” Hiccup comments.

“So what? You’re saying that _Elsa_ can’t be as affectionate as Anna?”

“I’m not saying that at all. I’m just saying that being more _affectionate_ and _mushier_ seems to be something that Anna would most likely do over Elsa.”

“Now that ya mention it, I’m inclined ta agree with Hiccup.”

Kristoff turns to Aster and lifts a brow. “Really?”

Aster nods. “Yea.” Then his brows merge to a slight frown. “She _has_ been a bit clingy to ya, mate.”

“I’ve noticed that too.” Hiccup nods and agrees.

“I agree.” Came Eugene’s voice as he plops down onto his seat with a steaming cup of black coffee. “Let me tell you, I’ve noticed it the second Jack and Elsa started dating.”

 _‘Great… now_ everyone _knows_ … _’_ Jack heaves a heavy sigh. “That’s what I was afraid of…”

“But seriously, dude,” Eugene takes a sip of his coffee, “what’s her deal? She acts like she _owns_ you or something. She’s practically attached to you _all_ the time.”

“He _is_ her boyfriend, Eugene.” Hiccup rolls his eyes.

“Okay, yes. I get _that_ , Hiccup. But what I’m saying is that it just seems like Elsa has this _hold_ over Jack. And I mean _literally_! It’s like we’re not even _allowed_ to even shake his hand whenever she’s there, and if Jack even makes the _slightest_ move to just scratch his shoulder, she has this look on her face as if he’s ready to just break up with her! I mean, she’s clearly sucking the life out of the guy and she doesn’t even know it!”

“Eugene…”

“What? Guys come on! We’re _all_ thinking it!”

There’s a grimace that sits on Jack’s face and he’s not sure he’s lost his appetite or not. Because as blunt as Eugene was, and as much as hearing those words had caused his insides to turn and knot themselves, sadly, the words spoke truth. And it was something that he couldn’t deny, no matter how desperately he wanted to.

Because still, it was _Elsa_ they were talking about. And as much as he was feeling slightly agitated, he _loved_ her.

Aster sighs to ease the tension. “Maybe she has a problem.”

“Yes. She does.” Eugene looks directly at Jack. “It’s called _control_.”

“Eugene, that’s not fair.” Hiccup shakes his head. “You can’t say that.”

“Hey, I said the same thing about Astrid, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. And look how _wrong_ your opinion of her was.”

“Guys…” Kristoff says in a warning tone, “now’s not the time.”

“What I _meant_ , Eugene, was that it seems that Elsa might have a problem. But I don’ think it’s intentional.” Aster says, then looks at Jack. “Have ya asked her about this, mate?”

He sighs. “… I don’t know how to bring it up to her.”

“Dude, you just need to talk to her.” Kristoff confirms. “Find out what’s going on.”

“I know that.” He says a little tartly. “I just… I don’t want to bring it up in a way that might… _hurt_ her…”

“I understand, mate. But tha longa’ ya wait, the worse it’s goin’ ta get.”

_‘Of course, it was.’_

“You just have to show her that you care, because you _obviously_ do.” Hiccup encourages him. “Show her that you mean her no harm, but just ask her _why_.”

Jack snorts. _Easier said than done._

“Hiccup’s right, mate. Ya just have to approach tha situation _very_ gently. If anythin’, just tell her that ya genuinely just want ta know.”

“I agree.” Kristoff says. “Because at the end of the day, Elsa’s a good person, Jack.”

_She is._

“I second that.” Hiccup interjects. “She probably just has some… issues that she still hasn’t resolved. Maybe she just needs you to be that person to help her through it.”

They were right. He knows it.

“Just give her a chance, mate. Who knows, this might change your relationship for tha betta’.”

Jack’s lips clamp shut for whatever inexplicable reason. But deep down, Jack realized that his friends were right. Including Eugene and his rather blunt evaluation of his girlfriend. Because the truth is, he can’t avoid this situation for much longer. And frankly, this conversation with his friends confirmed that he needed to take the next step. No matter how uncomfortable – or how painful – it may be, he needed to do it.

He heaves another sigh, then looks at the time on his phone.

11:45am.

“Well, she finishes her class in fifteen minutes.” He says. “I’m supposed to go meet her for lunch. Guess I’ll talk to her about it then.”

“Atta boy. Ya got this, mate.”

“Yea.” He gives a nod, a small smile. “Thanks guys.”

He just _hoped_ it would go exactly as he planned.

* * *

_“Hey, Elsa?”_

_She looks up from the fine print her eyes had been glued to, eyes squinting._

_“Listen,” He says as he graciously presents her with a steaming cup of latte he picked up earlier from Second Cup. Surprisingly, he smells of freshly brewed coffee beans, and truth be told, the scent brought a sense of comfort. Elsa stares at up at him, patiently waiting and slightly curious as to what his next set of words were going to be._

_He takes a deep breath and he holds the cup out for her. The simplistic patterns of the Café’s logo caught her eye and it makes Elsa start to reconsider her initial thoughts of him. “I’m sorry about the other day.”_

_She says nothing, because she’s not exactly sure what to say._

_“You know… where I tapped you on the hand,” He says, “I was only trying to get your attention. I didn’t mean to startle you.”_

_She stares him. Considering him. Him and the latte. Still, she says nothing._

_“I’ll be honest, I um… I tend to forget the fact that a lot of people don’t like it when their personal space is invaded.” He says honestly with a nervous smile. “… Even when it’s just a tap on the shoulder. Last week was… proof of that when I… did that to you.”_

_Deep down, there was a sense of hope swirling about in his stomach. But judging how her eyes – those beautiful cerulean – were studying him with a cautious look, he knew that merely stating ‘oh! I’m sorry I blatantly just invaded your personal space the other day!’ was definitely_ not _going to be enough to convince her that he wasn’t some hormone crazed young man who had a problem keeping his hands to himself and who only cared about copying answers from her work._

 _No. It definitely_ wasn’t _going to be like that. And unfortunately, he knows that._

_“Look, Elsa…” A soft sigh, “I know we sort of got off on the wrong foot.”_

_She’s silent still. But fortunately for him, her gaze starts to soften._

_“I know that I’m not exactly the easiest person to get along with… or to_ work _with for that matter.” He says, and he really means it. “I know that I’ve come across as being… a bit of an asshole-“_

_She quirks her brow at his words and he immediately knew what she’s getting at._

_“-okay… a_ huge _asshole…” A tiny grin tugs at the corners of his mouth at the curt nod she gives in agreement. “But… that’s just because… I was nervous.”_

_Her eyebrows raise in question._

_“Believe it or not…_ yes _. I was_ nervous _.” He answers the questioning look on her features. “Because…”_ ‘Dude! Are you really gonna say it?! Are you nuts?!’ _“… because… I just…”_ ‘Oh no! Don’t do it! Abort! ABORT!’ _“…you’re beautiful.”_

‘You IDIOT! Now look what you did! Next thing you know, she’s reporting you to the Dean for sexual harassment and-!’

 _But instead, an incredulous look sits on her features. And if we being honest, Jack Overland wasn’t sure whether he should feel relieved that she hadn’t kneed him in his most ‘precious’ spot, or if_ he _should be the one turning on his heel and walking out the door as if nothing had just happened. But, because he’s_ Jack freakin’ Overland, _everything was already out in the open. He has no choice but to continue on with his confession with what little dignity he has left._

 _“Elsa… if I’m being honest with you, I’m just gonna say it.” Screw it. “You are the_ most _gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen and I… I felt intimidated.”_

_She stares at him. Eyes blinking, lips parted and her head slightly tilted to the side._

_“I just…” The heat rises to his cheeks and he drops his head to gaze at the carpeted floor beneath, “I didn’t know how to act around you, and because of that, I made a complete idiot of myself… which is why we got off to a rocky start in the first place. So…for that,” he lifts his gaze to meet hers, “I’m sorry, Elsa” The guilt sits between his words._

_She blinks once, and then another._

_“And with that being said,” He places the steaming cup of the latte carefully next to her Macbook, “I want to make it up to you.”_

_He would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t fall slightly at the now narrowed look that appeared on her features. Her gaze was cautiously darting between the latte and him. The look on her face saying ‘_ I don’t know if I should even trust you…’

_“Don’t worry,” He chuckles. “It’s Vanilla Bean. I swear, it won’t hurt you.”_

_She perks slightly in her seat. Brows raised in what looked like… excitement?_

_“… Vanilla Bean?”_

_If it wasn’t for the fact that they were surrounded by a bunch of students who had their noses buried in their textbooks, Jack was certain he would’ve fainted by now. But instead, his jaw drops and his eyes widen._

‘She… she spoke…’

_Wha…?_

‘She actually _fucking_ spoke!’

_But… how… no… it was too good to be true._

_But when she graciously claims her steaming hot beverage, it was obvious that he wasn’t dreaming. Though, he was certain he could hear the_ ‘Hallelujah’ _chorus ringing in his eardrums._ ‘Say something you idiot!’ _He opens his mouth to speak, but was slightly relieved when her eyes meet his cobalt blue hues and she beats him to it._

_“…How,” She begins quietly. “…How did you know?”_

_He furrows his brows. “…Know…what?”_

_“Umm…” She takes a look at cup in her hands, then looks back up at him, “How did you know that… Vanilla Bean is my favourite?”_

‘It was?’ _He gives a sheepish smile, then shrugs his shoulders. “Lucky guess?”_

_Before she could say anything else, he takes his seat across from her. All the while, trying to ignore the fact that her gaze was still lingering amongst his person. He places his bag on the chair next to him, sifts through and takes out his own laptop, places it in front of him and quickly lifts the of it open. Because really and truly, he’s not sure what else he could say._

_Yes, he admitted for any wrong doing he had caused. Yes… he even admitted his attraction to her as well… but that was it. After all, they_ were _partners for this assignment. And truth be told, that was_ all _they were ever going to be. Nothing else._

‘Damn it…’

_“Jack?”_

_She said his name. She_ actually _said_ his _name._

_He takes a deep breath, then slowly tilts his head up. Their gazes meet, and there’s a softened look in her eyes that are filled with an inner glow that Jack never thought even existed. And what caused his breath to hitch in his throat, was the warm smile that sits on her features as she cradles the cup in her hands._

_“Thank you.” She says softly. “That was… very thoughtful of you.”_

_He swallows. A warmth tingles in his limbs. His mouth tilts to a soft smile. “You’re welcome, Elsa.”_

‘Huh… maybe this project won’t be so bad after all.’

* * *

He hoped his plan would work.

He meets Elsa for their lunch date, where their greeting was a brief swap of lips and tongue for a good couple of minutes that left them gasping for air. But for the past little while, that seemed to be their new way of saying ‘hey babe. I missed you for the few hours we were apart.’ After all, it wasn’t the first time they shared a quick make-out session in a corner near a lecture hall.

They decided on some sort of hole-in-the-wall diner that both Jack and Elsa had frequented in their first year when they first started dating. It’s an easy walking distance from the university, and it’s cheap. And not to mention, it’s also the kind of place with thirty trucks in the parking on a Saturday morning and a slew of local people swore by it. But thankfully, it was only a Tuesday afternoon, which meant that there would only be a few cars with plenty of parking spaces available.

It’s cold out, but the weather wasn’t anything too unbearable. The onset of winter makes itself known, and _seen_. There’s already snow covering the once green grass and it fills the sidewalks with slivers of slush and wetness. The flurry of snowflakes fall steadily from the sky and people are rushing from door to door, turtled in their coats while some praised the fact that winter was here, and others cursed it for its _too_ punctual arrival on a November afternoon. Jack is grateful for it – since winter is his favourite season – but also because it means that he won’t have to encounter odd looks for having the hood of his jacket pulled over his head.

It was also a good thing that Elsa didn’t mind the weather either. Seeing as they both shared a common love for the beautiful weather that others believed that Mother Nature cursed them with. They walk hand-in-hand, cold fingers laced together bringing each other the warmth and tingly feeling that they always loved. Though her other hand is looped around his bicep, and they’re walking closely together with their bodies rubbing against one another. They don’t talk though, but rather, they enjoy the silence between them while the sounds of cars screeching and horns honking buzz around them.

Jack wasn’t complaining though. Because the silence was giving him some time to properly formulate the words in his head.

The diner is quiet when they arrive, which is how they usually prefer it. It’s usually a popular place for both breakfast and dinner – which is why they both prefer coming at lunch time. They settle into a booth in the back corner, with Jack graciously sliding off Elsa’s coat and hanging both of their coats on the small rack behind them. It doesn’t take them long to order their food, nor does it take long for their food to be delivered and they’re sure their waitress won’t be back for a while.

Elsa’s got her usual chicken salad thing, and Jack wrinkles his nose at it as he’s eagerly piling more condiments on his burger. They eat their lunch and Jack is silent as he’s chewing his meal. His silence is a contrast to his usual banter and jokes, which leads Elsa’s brows to draw together and softly ask him if he’s alright, and to comment how he’s been quieter than usual. He tries to reassure her that he is just tired and there is nothing to worry about. But judging by the look in her eyes, he is no fool to know that she is somehow onto him. And right now, Jack is silently debating with himself whether or not he needs to come up with an excuse to dash to the bathroom to collect his thoughts.

_‘Just tell her!’_

“Jack?”

His thoughts are put on hold at the delicate voice calling out to him. Their eyes meet yet again, cobalt and cerulean. He blinks. “Yes?”

“You seem a bit…distracted, babe.” Elsa says tenderly. “… Are you sure you’re okay?”

 _‘I don’t know…’_ Because he wasn’t. _‘I need to tell you something…’_ He does. _‘But…I don’t know how to say it…’_ He didn’t. But he knows that he has to. He drops his gaze down to stare at his empty plate with a slice of a loose pickle abandoned to the side. He takes a deep breath, and says,

“…Elsa, there’s… something I need to-“

“What is it, Jack?”

He has to resist the urge to flinch when the warm skin of both of Elsa’s palms comes in contact with his own. He peers at the freshly manicured icy blue nails of her hand that is placed gingerly on top his own, and another swallow grates his chest as her thumb caresses his knuckles. Her other hand is grasping onto his thumb, her grip tightening slightly as if to say _‘Please let me be here for you… don’t leave me.’_ Something he knew – and _felt ­_ – all too well.

So, when he lifts his gaze to meet hers, there’s a small reassuring smile on her lips. But there’s a pained gaze that’s buried underneath that _smile_. That same look that he’s seen _and_ known after the first month they started dating.

_‘She’s staring right at you! Say something!’_

He swallows. What was he supposed to say?

“Jack?”

He stares at her. Another swallow, because now the smile has vanished, and her lower lip is caught between her teeth to keep it from trembling with her eyes slightly widened with a watery gaze. He clenches his jaw at the site of her, and his heart tightens. Because really and truly, _how_ could he tell her?

He can’t hurt her.

Can’t bear to see her in pain.

Instead, he heaves a sigh and leans forward so that his elbows are resting on the table. He brings his other hand to rest on her palm. Their fingers are entwined together, and his grip tightens around hers in reassurance.

“You know what,” He says, a small smile on his own features, “it’s nothing, babe.”

She blinks. “…You’re sure?”

A soft chuckle. “I’m sure. You have nothing to worry about.”

Did she though?

Almost instantly, her face lights up and a smile – that same gorgeous smile that he loved and adored – situates itself on her lips. “Okay.”

He lifts her hand and brings it to his mouth. His lips tenderly kiss one knuckle after the other, and Elsa has to keep herself from squirming in her seat from the heat that’s rising inside of her and centers itself between her legs. His eyes meet hers again, and he licks his lips at the sight of seeing his beautiful girlfriend biting her own.

“Let’s head back to the apartment.” He says. “We can…relax for a bit.”

She beams. “That sounds lovely.”

Of course, _relax_ will forever and _always_ be their shameless, transparent code word for _let’s bang until we can’t walk the next day_. Because really and truly at the end of the day, and after having that long discussion with Aster and the others that immediately left him drained, Jack was desperately in favour of this plan. So as of now, screw Aster. Screw Hiccup. Screw Eugene. Screw Kristoff. Screw _every_ single word that came out of his mouth this morning.

 _‘So much for your so-called_ plan _dude…’_

Now was not the time for self-loathing.

The next thing he knows, Jack is calling for the check. Once their server comes and the check is paid for, they waste no time in slipping on their coats and exiting the diner. They’re walking closely together with his arm wrapped around the curve of her waist and her arms are wrapped tightly around his middle. She manages to place a couple of open mouth kisses on his neck and Jack finds himself holding her close and nearly sprinting with her back to his apartment, causing giggles to erupt from her at his eagerness to _relax_ for the rest of the day.

They enter his apartment, eagerly shoving off their coats and tossing their shoes. It isn’t long until they’re holed up in Jack’s room yet again. Elsa’s lips were attacking his before he finally slammed the door closed. He didn’t even get a chance to switch on some sort of Sci-fi film on his Netflix account to drown out the noise, since they were already tearing each other’s clothes off. And the next thing he knew, he’s on the bed while she’s on her knees, throwing his head back as Elsa’s mouth is around his shaft, sucking him off in a way that has his mind reaching the stratosphere.

Oh well. Aster and Eugene were probably in for another round of having to listen to the symphony of their moaning and their grunting.

_‘Ha! That’s what you get you assholes!’_

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, nor did he seem to care. Because right now, he was in another bout of naked bliss with his gorgeous girlfriend. It was a little rougher than usual, but passionate nonetheless. And this time, Jack had decided to be the one in control.

He strokes her in places that make her vision cloud. His kisses all over her body are more urgent, and he was pretty sure she would wake up the next morning with tiny little red bruises scattered on almost every single part of her pale skin. He thrusts into her continuously with no mercy, and she’s nothing but a writhing, moaning mess underneath him that has her trembling and calling out his name as she swore, she caught a glimpse of Heaven. He takes her in every position possible.

From behind. Her favourite, and she appreciates the angle because of the intense sensation it gives as she trembles and mewls under him. His chest is rubbing against her back as he moves eagerly in and out of her. He continues on to the missionary, where he hooks her legs over his elbows and plunges himself deeper into her, and she rolls her head to the side as tears stream down her face. He lets her straddle him on top for a bit, but it wasn’t long until he decided to lay her on her side and he enters her from the angle. He appreciates the position, because it allows him to fondle her soft breasts and play with her nipples while his skin is slapping against hers and he fills her with blissful euphoria.

So now, after what seemed like hours, it’s night time. Their bodies lay entwined in the now moonlit bedroom, covered in the sweat of satisfaction.

As his fingers are tracing notes up and down her bare spine, Jack isn’t sure whether or not he had made the right decision. Because as he lay staring mindlessly up at the ceiling, that small seed of uncertainty has now found its way back to rest in the depths of his gut. And unfortunately, he was unable to get the voices of reasoning out of his head.

_'Ya need ta tell her, mate.’_

He did.

_‘Maybe she has some issues that she hasn’t resolved, and she just needs you to help her.’_

She did. There was no doubt about that.

After all, it wasn’t like he wanted to break up with her.

_‘Are you kidding? No!’_

So… why was he so nervous?

“Mm…Jack…”

He looks down. Her voice is groggy and scratchy. His grip around her frame tightens.

“…I…mlove you…”

He loved her too.

“…mso…much…”

_‘Ya need to tell her, mate.’_

He heaves another sigh, mentally cursing himself for having yet again and allowing his fear of opening up get the best of him. But at the same time, who was he to complain? He had the most gorgeous girl laying naked in his arms.

He dips his head to press a tender kiss to her forehead. “I love you too, babe.”

He had everything he ever wanted. Surely, nothing else could go wrong.

… Right?

* * *

They meet up with their friends for a quick study session the next day.

Though, it turns out that Jack and Elsa were the first ones to arrive in the lounge while the rest of their friends were tardy. Not that they really cared. After all, they had a few minutes alone to engage in a mini make out session.

She’s sitting on his lap in bridal style, her arms wrapped around his neck while his are looped around her waist. Lips and tongue are the only two that seem to be the ones communicating with one another.

“Mm… thanks again for last night.” She tells him in a husky tone. “It was… _fun_ as always.”

He chuckles. “Anything to make my little Snowflake happy.”

“Hm…” She kisses his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Oh god! Please don’t tell me you two are at it _again!_ ”

They both heave heavy sighs as Elsa sheepishly rests her forehead against Jack’s, who is now chuckling and rolling his eyes. Elsa slowly turns to look behind her, while Jack immediately spots seven familiar looking individuals. Though, it didn’t take the two of them rocket science to know who the ‘passion killer police’ was. Especially considering how Rapunzel’s nose was wrinkled and the expression on her face looked as if she needed to cover her eyes while a graphic sex scene was playing on the screen. Though the looks on Anna’s, Tia’ and Kristoff’s face told them that they 100% backed up her reasoning for doing so.

Jack smirks. “And… what if we _are_?”

“Hel- _loo_! Little sister in the room here!” Anna frantically waves her hands.

“So?” He lifts a brow, running his fingers lightly up and down Elsa’s thigh. “Doesn’t hurt to maybe… put on _show_ …” He looks at Elsa, grinning, “What do you say, babe?”

Elsa chuckles. “Hm… that doesn’t sound like a bad idea…”

“No!”

“Ah! Ugh! No! Cut that out you two!”

“ _Lalalalalalala_!” Anna puts her hands over her ears and squeezes her eyes shut. “I’m not listening! _Lalalalala_!”

“Ugh! Seriously?” Astrid rolls her eyes and plops herself and her bag down on a couch across from them. “You may as well find a washroom and just _fuck_ there.”

Eugene snorts. “Amateur…”

“Like _that’s_ going to help.” Hiccup rolls his eyes and claims the spot next to Astrid.

“Yea… preferably a washroom with _soundproof_ walls.” Tia shakes her head and settles her weight down onto the couch next Jack and Elsa. “You wouldn’t believe the kinds of _sounds_ they make…”

Immediately, Jack and Elsa turn in her direction. Jack with narrowed eyes, while Elsa’s were widened. “… You were there last night?”

“I came by to drop off some cheat sheets for Aster…” Tia explains meekly, then shudders. “… And I thought having to listen to Daenerys and Khal Drago’s sex scenes was bad enough.”

“Oh please! These two here make _those_ scenes on Game of Thrones look PG.” Eugene nods towards the lascivious couple. “You would think they were making a porno or something.”

A tinge of pink flushes on Elsa’s cheeks, while Jack merely rolls his eyes. “You’re both exaggerating.”

“No, they’re not.” Rapunzel frowns and has an expression on her face that looks like she’s about ready to gag. “Eugene and I were watching a movie one time…”

“Yup.” Eugene casually leans back into the couch. “I remember that.”

Rapunzel thinks for a moment, then shudders, “…I can _definitely_ attest to what he and Tia are saying.”

Eugene smirks. “I rest my case.”

“We _all_ can.” Hiccup slings his arm around Astrid’s shoulders and holds her close. “Trust me, it’s no secret that you two _fuck_ on a regular basis.”

Kristoff nods. “No… it’s really not.”

“Guys!” Anna’s voice chimes in. “Are we forgetting that this is my _sister_ we’re talking about here? I _do not_ need to be hearing what she and her boyfriend do in the _bedroom_!”

Both Jack and Elsa only shake their heads and chuckle. Because at the end of the day, it wasn’t like their friends were a bunch of saints themselves. Why their friends acted like their _sex life_ was under scrutiny was beyond them. Though, there’s a slight sinking feeling rumbling in the pit of Jack’s stomach.

“I’m sorry, Sis.” Elsa says soothingly. “But… when you have a boyfriend who’s so… _comfortable_ …”

-and…there it was. _Again_.

“… it’s sort of impossible to control yourself around him.”

There’s a smirk still hanging on Jack’s lips, though the feeling of uncertainty wallows in the pit of his stomach. And he has to force himself to keep his now tight smile from vanishing into a look of worry.

It was a good thing Elsa didn’t seem to notice. But when his gaze catches sight of Eugene, Kristoff and Hiccup, their gazes are narrowed. A quirk of Hiccup’s brow. Eugene silently shakes his head with a deadpan expression, the look on his face saying _prude, you totally bugged out last night, didn’t you._ Kristoff clenches his jaw, cautiously darting a look to Jack. To Elsa. Then back to Jack again. Jack swallows.

“Can we change the topic please?” Anna lifts her hands with her palms facing outward as if to push the walls from closing in on her. “Where are Aster, Merida and Snot?”

Jack had made sure to remind himself to buy Anna a round of shots later.

“Their lecture ran a little late.” Tia pulls out her phone to check if she had any messages. “They should be here soon.”

“Change of plans.”

Everyone to turned to look at Eugene with questioning gazes. Though there was a pinched expression on Jack’s face and narrowed eyes.

“Tell Aster to meet us at Northualdrix in five.” Eugene instructs. “Snotlout too. I feel for a drink.”

“A drink?” Rapunzel furrows her brows.

“Are you kidding me?” Astrid frowns at him. “Our exam is in _two_ days. We didn’t set up this study date for _nothing_.”

“Calm down, feisty pants.” Eugene holds up a hand. “I meant just the _boys_.”

Everyone had looks of confusion on their faces. Elsa raises a brow, wondering what Eugene was up to. Jack clenches his jaw.

“Oh, I get it! So, us _girls_ do all the work while you _boys_ sit on your asses all day and _drink_?”

“Will you relax?” Eugene glares at Astrid. “It’ll only be for an hour. We’ll come back when we’re done.”

“What-“

“Astrid, babe, don’t worry.” Hiccup places a kiss on her cheek. “We won’t be long, okay?”

Jack shoots Hiccup a dark look. His blood begins to boil as both Hiccup and Eugene rise from the seats. Elsa’s grip on him immediately tightens just a fraction. It was a good thing she missed it when Eugene subtly kicks Kristoff in his shin, earning an _oomf_ from him as he immediately picked up on his queue. He quickly rises from his seat.

“A drink doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” He announces.

“Jack?” Eugene nods towards him, lifting a brow. “You coming or what?”

He swallows and presses his lips into a thin line. Elsa turns to look at him with furrowed brows.

“You’re going with them?”

“Yup.” Eugene answers for him. “Like I said, just us _boys_.”

But she ignores the jab Eugene just sent her. “… Do you have to go?”

He stiffens and his breath immediately catches in his throat. He swallows again, deeply this time and there’s a tightness in his chest. Her lips are pressed together tightly and Jack could’ve sworn that the colour on her face had transitioned a few shades paler. The expression on her face saying _you don’t have to go with them… please don’t go. Stay. For me._ But of course, this wouldn’t be the first time this has happened. And right now, he’s not sure whether he should put his foot down right here and now…

… Or give in like he always did.

Because right now, she’s got him pegged. And really, it’s because of how he was raised by his Godfather, Nicholas St. North, that he manages to look so panicked at the concept of possibly hurting her.

“It’s just for an hour, Elsa.” Came Tia’s soft voice. Her own brows were furrowed. “I’m sure they won’t be long.”

“Yea Sis,” Anna chimes in, “We’ll be fine without them for a bit. Don’t worry.”

Elsa says nothing. She ignores the voices behind her, and refuses to take her eyes off Jack’s own. A look of longing sits on her features. She lightly strokes his jaw with her thumb, and Jack has to resist the urge to melt into her soft touch like he always did.

“Elsa, it’s okay.” Rapunzel reassures her cousin. “Trust me, an hour is going to go by in the blink of an eye.”

“And besides,” Astrid chimes, “we can use this time to complain about how stupid boys are.”

“Hey!”

“They’re right, babe.” Jack tells her softly. “It’s just for an hour. I won’t be long.”

She frowns. Still refusing to budge.

He places a kiss on her cheek, and he has to ignore the furrowed brows and knowing gazes that the girls were sending each other. He was just grateful that Elsa’s back was still turned towards them.

“I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He whispers in her ear.

“You promise?”

A small smile. “I promise.”

“Jack.” He looks past her shoulder. Eugene quirks a brow. “Let’s go.”

Suddenly, being the only male in the lounge studying with the girls didn’t seem like a bad idea. Especially judging by the stony gaze on Eugene’s features. If he meant to make it sound like he had been demanding his five-year-old son to come to him so he could receive his daily beating for being _disobedient_ , then Eugene was surely doing a good job at that.

He heaves a heavy sigh. “I’m gonna head out now.”

She hesitates, then sighs. “…Okay.”

He was surprised that she carefully slips off his lap and claims the empty space on the couch – though with some major reluctance. But that was mainly due to the fact that they were in front of their friends. Had they been alone, he’s not exactly sure how _that_ would’ve turned out. He rises from his seat, noting how she tucked herself away in the corner of the couch, her expression looking as if she was merely a lost puppy in desperate need of a home.

“ _Finally_!” Eugene sighs in exasperation. “Let’s go, please! I need that drink ASAP!” He leans down to give Rapunzel a quick kiss to her lips.

“One hour.” Astrid gives each of them a warning look, lifting up her index finger. “ _One_ hour. That’s it.”

Hiccup rolls his eyes. “Yes, milady.”

“Hiccup, I mean it.”

“Yea, yea, yea! Whatever.” Eugene grunts and rolls his eyes. “Drinks! Now!”

Jack leans down and gives Elsa another tender kiss to her cheek. “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

She chews on her lower lip. “Okay. But… we’re still relaxing tonight… right?”

He hesitates. A tight smile. “You bet.”

She smiles. “Good.”

“Jack!”

He groans, rolling his eyes and turning towards the boys. “I’m coming! Jeez!”

“One hour! I’m timing you all!”

“Yea, yea!”

As he’s exiting the lounge, reluctantly falling behind, Jack can’t help but feel a clench in his chest at the feel of those cerulean eyes burning a hole in his back as the door shuts behind him and separates them for what seems like eternity.

* * *

“So… I take it ya didn’ tell her yet?

“Clearly not.”

“Pssh, of course he didn’t! Did you not _hear_ them in the bedroom last night?” Eugene scoffs. “He totally bugged out!”

Of course, Jack knew there was a reason why he shouldn’t have just chickened out and requested to stay behind with the girls. At least there, he wouldn’t have to endure being lectured.

They’re sitting in _Northauldrix_ , their usual go-to bar that was located on the Winter College grounds. It was a good thing that they had a local bar nearby, since it was the place where students would go to either party until the wee hours of the morning, or when they were feeling sorry for themselves.

Thankfully, the place was rather empty. The music that was playing in the background was boring and sappy. There were maybe only two other people there besides Jack and the guys. The lights in the bar were white, which casted a bright shadow to illuminate the black walls in a very mysterious way. The usual speckled bar lights were turned off, but that was because they were usually saved for the evening when the ‘party hour’ began.

And of course, the bartender was outside on the patio, way too preoccupied with his cigarettes as opposed to earning his tips for the day.

“What happened, mate?” Aster breaks through his thoughts with a frown. “I thought ya were goin’ ta have a talk with her.”

Jack shrugs. “… I was.” He tilts his glass to his lips and takes a sip of his beer.

“So then… what happened?” Hiccup questions with a raised brow.

He keeps his gaze trained on his drink. “… Changed my mind.”

“Let me guess,” Eugene puts his hands together, as if he were about to say a prayer, “You said ‘Elsa, there’s something I need to tell you’.”

He says nothing. _Damn him!_

“ _She_ goes, ‘What is, Jack? You can tell me _anything_ ’, and right then and there, she gives you the _look_.”

Strike two.

“Whoa what? There’s a _look_?” Snotlout looks from Eugene, then to Hiccup, then to Aster. “What _look_ is this?”

“That _look_ that says ‘oh Jack, please don’t leave me! I’ll do _anything_ to make it up to you’.” Eugene chastises in his best sounding feminine voice. “And of course, being the _sucker_ that you are, you fell for it. _Again_.”

And the gold medal goes to…

Jack says nothing, frowning miserably into the foaming golden liquid of his beer. His grip tightens around the glass handle of his cup.

“ _Ohhh_ … now I get it.” Snotlout nods, piecing everything together. “She gave him _that_ look. I see…”

“Yup.” Eugene leans back and gulps down a sip of his own beer. “Just like she _always_ does.”

Jack rolls his eyes.

“Jack, dude, I hate to break it to you,” Hiccup sighs, “but Eugene’s right.”

“I agree.” Kristoff nods. “You have to talk to her.”

“Aye, they’re right, mate.” Aster agrees. “This has gone on long enough.”

 _Screw them. Screw_ all _of them._

They were wrong.

… Right?

“Dude, face it! She has a _problem_.” Eugene groans. “Why can’t you just ‘man up’ and tell her that?”

Jack scoffs. “… It’s not that simple.”

“Simple? Dude, come on! You’re telling me that you can’t just say to her ‘you are literally _suffocating_ me! I need some _space_ and-“

“I don’t want to _hurt_ her!”

“And you don’t think that what she’s doing isn’t _hurting_ you?” He lifts an accusing brow. “Dude, did you not _see_ how she was draped over you back in the lounge?” He hooks a thumb over his shoulder. “Man, she has this _hold_ over you! I don’t know about you guys, but to me it’s gross!”

“Watch it, Eugene…”

“Jack, Eugene is right.” Hiccup says solemnly. “I mean, look how she acted when Eugene said that we were just going for _drinks._ ”

“Yea.” Kristoff nods. “She acted like you were leaving for war or something and that you weren’t gonna come back for another six months.”

“Ugh! You guys just don’t get it, do you?” Jack scowls at them, his voice starts to raise a few semitones higher. “I’ve tried to tell her! I’ve _tried_ to talk to her about this! But… I just… ugh! It’s just hard, okay? It’s _hard_!”

“Jack, relationships ar’ neva easy, mate.” Aster pats his shoulder in comfort. “I get how communication can be difficult ta have. But right now, Eugene and Hiccup and Kristoff are right. Ya need ta talk ta her.”

Jack swallows. “I know that… but like I said… I just-“

“-don’ want ta hurt her. I get it, mate.” Aster takes a sip of his Whiskey. Hisses and makes a face. “But, if ya really luv her, you will be honest and tell her tha truth.”

“You have to be.” Hiccup intercedes. “Believe me, I _know_. Astrid and I have had our ups and downs, but we had to be honest with each other and talk it out.”

“Same with me and Anna.” Kristoff chimes in. “I mean, yes, there _will_ be some tears. But… it’s what makes your relationship healthier and stronger.”

“Seriously.” Eugene cuts in. “How do you think I got Punzie to be so calm?”

“Eugene…”

He lifts his hands. “Again, _just_ being honest.”

Aster shakes his head. Then he turns to Jack. “You’re seein’ her tonight again, I assume?”

He hesitates, frowning. Because he knew full well exactly _what_ was going to take place tonight when he sees her. “… We agreed to watch a movie.”

Eugene snorts. “Of course. A _movie_. We all know what _that_ means.”

Jack sighs. “I promised her we would. Knowing her, she’ll want to cuddle and then… that will lead to… _things_ …”

“Yea, okay. So, here’s what you’re gonna do.” Eugene sits himself up, leans forward so that his elbows are resting on the table. “You’re going to _not_ cuddle with her.”

Jack shoots his head up. “What?”

“Don’t cuddle with her.” Eugene shrugs. “Simple as that.”

He stares at him. “Have you met my girlfriend?”

Snotlout snorts. “Well duh! Of course, we have!”

Hiccup rolls his eyes. Kristoff and Aster only shake their heads, realizing that Snotlout was indeed missing the point. Eugene takes a deep breath, ignoring that stupid comment. Then he exhales.

“Yea, anyway,” He stares straight into Jack’s eyes, “don’t cuddle with her tonight. Tell her you need some space.”

Jack sighs. “… Eugene, I don’t think that’s gonna work.”

“That sounds a little harsh Eugene.” Hiccup furrows his brows.

“I agree.” Kristoff says. “That’s a little excessive, don’t you think?”

“Aye, mate,” Aster looks at Eugene, “rememba’, this is _Elsa_ he’s dealin’ with here.”

“Guys, seriously!” Eugene throws up his hands. “We can’t keep babying the situation, alright? Jack here has to _learn_ how to be honest and stand up for himself! If she can’t handle the truth, then that’s too bad!”

“Eugene, again, this is _Elsa_ we’re talking about.” Kristoff says in a warning tone. “The sister of _my_ girlfriend.”

“And?”

There’s a small bout of silence that falls over the table like a blanket of discomfort and unsaid words, awkward hesitation of unwelcome possibilities. Jack’s gaze only falls to a patch of what looked like spilled liquor, whilst his mind is ticking over. Eugene’s dislike for Elsa’s behavior was definitely evident and somewhat skewing his narrative. But as much as he disagreed with Eugene’s way of dealing with issues, and as much as it pained him to think about it, he had a point.

Still, it was _Elsa_ they were talking about. He _knew_ her.

“What if this might be a fragile topic for her?” Hiccup threw in. “I mean, we don’t really know what she’s dealt with in the past.”

They didn’t.

 _He_ didn’t.

“Aye, Hiccup has a point.” Aster nods. “Although, Kristoff?” He looks at the burly blonde. “You’re the on’ly one out of all of us who seems ta know her well enough. What’s your take on her?”

Kristoff merely shrugs. “She’s always been quiet. Keeps to herself most of the time. She’s very protective over Anna though. Always making sure she takes her vitamins daily, that she gets enough sleep and makes sure to remind her to organize her days properly.” He’s honest when he says it. “She’s a really good person. Very responsible. Very humble.”

Now _that_ sounded more like Elsa.

“And very _clingy_ towards Jack.”

Everyone at the table sends a look to Eugene.

“You guys know I’m right.” He frowns. “Deal with it.”

_I wish you weren’t._

“Jack, take my advice.”

Jack blinks.

“Don’t, under _any_ circumstances, cuddle with her tonight.” He warns him. “Trust me, you’ll be doing yourself a _huge_ favor.”

“But I can’t-“

“Do you want this relationship to last?”

He blinks. “Well… yes, but-“

“Then go with my plan.” He says. “The more you coddle her, the worse things will get.”

He swallows. His stomach sinks and he suddenly feels like he needs to vomit. Because at the end of the day, hurting Elsa is the _last_ thing he ever wants to do.

_But… what if Eugene is right?_

“Eugene,” Hiccup frowns at him, “you really think _this_ will work?”

“One hundred percent.” He says confidently.

 _But I can’t!_ He considers it, staring at the white foam slowly dissolving its way into the golden liquid. He heaves a heavy sigh, because after tonight, he knows that there’s a possibility that tears might join in.

And they weren’t going to be from _him_ …

“… Maybe try it, mate. See how she reacts.”

He slowly turns to look at Aster with a look that said _not you too! Please don’t make me do it!_ Though he sees the pained gaze painted on Aster’s own features.

“… But do it gently.” He warns him. “Because like ya said… ya don’ want ta hurt her.”

He didn’t.

And for the first time in his life, Jack couldn’t believe that he was about to do something he may regret.

* * *

_“You nervous?”_

_She jumps slightly at the sound of his voice. She’d been so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she forgot he was sitting right next to her._

_She turns to look at him. “…A little bit.”_

_He chuckles softly. “Don’t be. We’re going to be just fine.”_

_She chews on her lower lip, unable to allow his words to sink in. Because really and truly, they_ were _ready. They_ both _were. They’d practiced and rehearsed their presentation a few times in private, and they quizzed each other to make sure that they both understood the material clearly._

 _So… why_ was _she nervous?_

_Her head jerks towards the sounds of clapping. There are two of their classmates standing in the middle of the room. They both bow as their presentation comes to a close._

_“Well done.” Their professor applauds and rises up from his seat. “Next up, we have,” He peers at the paper he’s holding over the rim of his glasses, “Jackson Overland and Elsa Andersen.”_

_Her breath hitches in her throat and she nearly goes into catatonic trauma. Her heart thumbs rapidly inside her chest, and she wonders whether she’s about to have a heart attack._

_“Hey,”_

_A hand places itself on top of hers. Cold fingertips greeted her knuckles. She looks down, then she looks back up to meet his gaze. Cobalt blue eyes crinkling at the reassuring smile that sits on his features._

_“Relax.” He says in a soothing tone. “We’re going to do great.”_

_She chews on her lower lip. And she fights the butterflies that are fluttering about in her stomach. There was something about his smile that was comforting._

_… And she liked it._

_A lot._

_“You ready?”_

_She swallows. Then she tries for a small smile. “Yes.”_

_His smile grows. “Alright. Let’s do this.”_

_She smiles. “Okay.”_

* * *

He doesn’t want to go through with it, but he knows he has to.

It was unfortunate, because as much as he had tried to push away the conversation – or, _intervention_ – he had been forced to have with the guys out of his mind as his day continued on, he couldn’t. Their words had stuck with him for the remainder of the day.

Eugene’s words, especially, had left him feeling hollow. The sound of his voice was like an irritating melody that somehow managed to be stuck on repeat. ‘Do not under _any_ circumstances cuddle with her tonight. Man up for crying out loud! Tell her you need space!’ his voice taunted, and Jack so badly wished he had had the opportunity to just reach over the table and _smack_ that arrogant smirk off his face.

At the end of the day, Eugene didn’t know Elsa like Jack did. Therefore, he has _no_ right be judging her the way that he has been for the past little while.

 _‘That’s the last time I go for a_ drink _with those bastards…’_

How someone with a personality like Rapunzel manages to put up with someone like _Eugene Fitzherbert_ on a daily basis for the past two and a half years? Jack will never know. And there’s a possibility that he will _never_ understand.

There was even a part of him that debated on going through with their plan to _watch a movie_ tonight at his apartment. There was doubt in his tone when he said ‘I’ll think about it’, and she had picked up on it right away. There had been a flash of fear on her features, and it made him quickly reconsider his words.

_‘… Am I really in over my head?’_

He’s not sure how it all happened.

One minute, he and the boys had found themselves back in the lounge, managing to dodge Astrid’s lecture because they had kept their word and arrived back in exactly _one_ hour like they’d promised. They studied for what seemed like eternity.

And then the next thing Jack knew, the time was now six o’clock, and the rest of the gang is dispersing into separate couples. The minute he felt Elsa’s fingers eagerly slip into his own and give his hand a tight squeeze, dread managed to seep its way into his gut and stay there for the remainder of the evening.

When they arrive at his apartment, he realizes that yet again, they’ll have the place to themselves. Part of him was glad for that. However, there is a small part of him that is silently wishing that Aster and Eugene were present. Knowing them, those two were most likely seeking temporary refuge at Rapunzel’s and Tia’s apartment, desperate to avoid the showdown that would be taking place tonight.

_Assholes._

Elsa had offered to cook something for dinner, but it was Jack who refutes the idea and instead decides on ordering Chinese takeout again. Because at this point, he’s not sure if he has the appetite for a home cooked meal, and he’s thankful that she had no objections.

He manages to get his Netflix account up and running, all the while trying his best not to melt into a puddle of goo while Elsa’s lips are nibbling on his earlobe. The Chinese food wouldn’t be arriving for another half hour, so to kill time – and to avoid falling into _any_ sort of temptation like always – he randomly selects a film from the _Avengers_ franchise.

Finally! A movie they could actually _watch_ for once. How he knew that was because Elsa’s lips had paused from trailing down his neck. She pulls away slightly, staring at the screen as the familiar musical introduction plays. Then she turns to give him a confused look.

“Endgame?”

He nods. “Why not?”

“Well it’s just… we both like this movie.”

“I know.”

She furrows her brows. “So… we’re really _watching_ a movie?”

He swallows. “Guess so.” Then he shrugs. “That _is_ what we decided… right?”

She blinks. “…Well, yes, but…”

“But… what?”

She says nothing. A small smile. “… Never mind.”

He would’ve believed her had it not been for that pained gaze that’s once again, sitting underneath that smile. However, now was not the time to be getting off track. He was just grateful that she didn’t question him any further.

He’s trying his hardest to focus on the image of Thanos making his appearance as the rest of the heroes are puddled around him in a wounded mess. But Elsa’s fingers had somehow made their way towards his inner thigh, fingertips slowly stroking his _favourite_ spot that they both knew would make him ready to commit a handful of sins right then and there. It was a good thing he was wearing jeans. Her head rests on his shoulder, while her other hand is placed on top of his own, her fingertips tracing patterns over his knuckles. He fights not to squirm in his seat, because he knows that would give her the satisfaction that she wants.

Thanos’s introduction has ended, and now the title credits have appeared on the screen. He grits his teeth, because Elsa has now managed to press a soft kiss to his neck. _Damn it! I knew I should’ve worn a turtle neck!_ She presses another one to his skin. He wants to give in. Oh, how he desperately _wants_ to. But he can’t.

“Babe,” He sighs, “the movie’s on.”

She chuckles. “I know.”

She doesn’t care.

Of course, she doesn’t. Because who was Elsa Andersen to _ever_ give a damn about watching a movie while she’s snuggled to her handsome – and _comfortable_ – boyfriend? He sucks in another deep breath, attempting to keep his focus trained on the movement of the characters on the screen. But how could he _really_ focus when Elsa’s teeth are now nibbling on his jawline while her hand has found its way between his crotch?

“Elsa.” He finds himself craning his neck away from her lips. “Let’s just watch the movie, okay?”

She purrs. “Are you sure that’s what you _really_ want, babe?”

 _No._ Yes. Wait… maybe?

He says nothing. Because at this point, he’s not sure what he _wants_ right now.

“You know,” Her thumb traces his jawline and his breath hitches at her soft touch, “we don’t have to watch the rest of it.” She’s tempting him. Something she was a master at. “We can always turn in early… what do you say?”

 _Yes!_ But he doesn’t say anything. There’s a pinched expression on his features, and he’s not sure what the characters are saying anymore. He winces as Elsa places a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek.

“I know you like that…” She purrs and nuzzles her nose against his skin. “Hm… you want more, don’t you.”

His jaw clenches, lips pinch together, and his eyes are tightening. His stomach hardens, his blood pressure begins to rise and he has to remind himself to keep calm. _‘Tell her you need space! She’s too clingy!’_ Eugene’s voice plays ring-a-round the rosy in his head like a deadly plague.

“Come on.” She whispers, her lips pull themselves into a grin. “Let’s head upstairs and-“

_You need space! You need space!_

_I need space!_

“Elsa, stop!”

It happened so fast. One minute, he’s sitting in Elsa’s grasp with her hands all over him. And then the next, he managed to escape from the trap of temptation and has now parked his ass onto the single chair that’s sitting next to the futon. There’s a glare on his face. When he looks up to meet her gaze, her grin has now vanished and is now replaced by a trembling chin and widened eyes with her brows furrowed. She opens her mouth as if to speak, but he beats her to it.

“Just… stop! Alright?”

She does nothing but blink rapidly. That same pained gaze was back, and Jack could’ve sworn her eyes were beginning to water.

“Jack… I-“

“Look,” He pinches the bridge of his nose, “we said we were going to watch a movie tonight, and _that’s_ what we’re doing. Okay?”

His tone is harsh, and it came as a shock to not just her, but to him as well. She winces, and her teeth sink into her lower lip to prevent the trembling from moving any faster than it already was. He’s struck a nerve, there was no doubt about that, and Jack isn’t sure how to feel. All he knows is that there’s now a heaviness inside of him that’s weighing him down.

There’s an uncomfortable silence that falls over them, and it suddenly begins to feel as though the walls are starting to close in. Avengers is still playing in the background, questioning if it still had their audience’s attention. Jack says nothing, but instead decides to turn and focus his attention on the so-called _movie_ that _he_ apparently wants to _watch_. Because the last thing he wants, is to watch her possibly crumble.

“…J-Jack?”

He grits his teeth.

“Did I… do something wrong?”

There’s a thickness in his throat. Guilt has found its way in his system. Her voice wavers in pitch, and it sounds so weak, so deflated, lacking any hope it had left. But he still can’t bear to look at her.

“… Jack… p-please talk to me… I-“

“Nothing’s wrong.” He answers in a curt tone.

“Then… w-why are you sitting over there?”

She’s got him pegged. He knows it. But because he’s Jack freaking Overland, he decides not to cow down. Ignoring her is the only thing he was capable of right now.

There’s some shuffling, and he doesn’t have to look to know that she’s made her way over to the edge of the futon closer to him. Their knees are almost touching, and his heart rate quickens as he senses her hand slowly moving towards him.

“Jack… are you sure that nothing is-“ Her fingertips barely brush over the fabric of his denim jeans. He grunts in annoyance.

“Elsa, for Gods’ sakes!” He bolts up from the couch. _Man up and tell her you need space!_ He whirls on her like an enraged panther. _“That_ is your problem right there!” He points towards her hand that’s still in mid-air.

His holler came as a shock to the both of them. It reverberated in their eardrums like a clap of thunder, such was his sudden rage. She jumps and stares wide eyed up at him. He’s glaring heatwaves down on her. She chews on her lower lip, her own heart rate increasing. And judging how she moves slightly farther into the futon; he knows that he’s hit a nerve. And it wasn’t a small one.

“You’re too _clingy_!”

She flinches. His words sting, and it wasn’t just _her_ that they were stinging.

“You’re _always_ touching me, _always_ kissing me and it’s just-!” He pauses as he lets out a harsh sigh, “I can’t _take_ it anymore!”

A mental slap to her face. She wraps her arms around her middle, and slowly bows her head down. But he’s having none of it.

“Lately, all we do is cuddle, make out and have sex!” An exasperated groan as he paces back and forth. He pauses and glares at her. “That’s _all_ we do, Elsa!”

A swallow grates her chest.

“When was the last time we had an actual _conversation_?” He says sarcastically. “ _Never_!”

She flinches again. Her shoulders are hunched.

_Dude, stop! Look at what you’re doing!_

He didn’t care.

_Remember… be gentle…_

“You’ve literally been _suffocating_ me for the past year and a half we’ve been together and I-“ He can’t stop himself. No matter how much he wants to, “I need space, Elsa! Okay?! I just…need some _space_!”

 _… That was the complete_ opposite _of gentle_

The room fell silent, with the exception of Avengers playing behind them. The silence was a poison to them, for in that void of sound the shallowness of his rant laid bare.

His comments were so out of character, so far from what they both knew of him. Elsa doesn’t look at him, and Jack’s heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. He immediately wants to take the words back now that they were out in the open. He stares at her through his lashes, and she looks nothing like the usual independent Elsa he’s known her to be. Instead, she looks like a little kid who had just been scolded and berated by her parent.

 _Way to go you idiot! Is_ this _what you wanted?!_

He pinches the bridge of his nose, and then solemnly moves his feet to retrieve his new spot on the single couch. He rests his arms on his thighs, staring at the hardwood floor. He tries his best not to let the fact that his words didn’t come out in the way he intended for them to, because he told her what he needed to. But… was it worth it?

“…I-I’m sorry Jack…” Her voice whispers, cracking.

A heavy sigh from him, and he mentally begins berating himself for being such an idiot. “Elsa, I-“

He doesn’t get a chance to speak any further. She immediately rises from the futon and makes her way towards the door. Jack snaps his head up, watching as she quickly throws on her coat.

“Whoa, Elsa, wait,” He gets up and follows her, “where are you going?”

She sniffles. Her back is towards him. “Home.”

_You idiot!_

“What?” His own eyes widen. “Elsa you don’t… you don’t have to do that.”

She says nothing as she slips on her boots. She zips up her coat.

“You’re really just going to leave?” He furrows his brows.

“…You…” Another sniffle, her voice cracks, “you don’t…w-want me here…”

“That’s not true, Elsa.” Then he frowns. “I’m sorry, okay? You don’t have to – Elsa wait! Hold on!”

She’s about to grasp the knob, only to have to him reach out and pull her hand from it. His hands grip her upper arms and he spins her around to look at him. Her head is bowed, staring at the ground. Because at this point, she’s unable to even look at him.

“Look, I’m sorry. I… shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” He tells her.

She says nothing, shaking her head. Another sniffle.

“Come on, don’t be like that.” He fights the urge to roll his eyes. He pinches her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up to look at him. “Look, the food’s gonna be here soon. We’ll eat and then we’ll-“

He pauses, and a swallow burns his throat as his face drops. The sight was too much for him to bare. Her cerulean eyes looked as if an ocean had been encased inside of small glass marbles. The smooth spheres appeared to be cracked; the ocean starts to leak, and little water droplets are streaming down Elsa’s rosy cheeks and dripping down her chin.

He says nothing, his brain unable to formulate the words he wants to say. Because at this point, no amount of comfort or reassurance can undo the damage he’s caused. A huge wave of regret washes over him, and right then and there, he wants to do nothing but to wash away her tears with numerous kisses.

But it was too late.

“E-Elsa…” His own voice cracks, “… Please don’t cry… I’m sorry, I-“

“I-It’s fine, Jack.” She forces a painful smile. “…I-I… I’ll give you some s-space… okay?”

“Babe, please don’t go-“

“Bye, Jack.” She removes herself from his grip and quickly turns to pull open the door.

“Elsa, wait!”

She’s out the door before he has a chance to say more. Outside is cold and the skies are dreary. She says nothing as she hugs her middle and quickly speeds down the driveway. His mouth hangs open, then closes. Because all he can do is just watch her as she walks by her lonesome. He shoves his hands into his pockets, his shoulders slouch in defeat, and he presses his lips into a tight line as there’s a sudden tightness in his chest.

He lets out another sigh. A long, sad one. He closes his eyes and leans his body against the door frame, dropping his head.

_You stupid, stupid idiot!!_

In that moment, as much as he wanted to deny it, Jack realized he was right about two things.

One being that there were going to be tears.

And two… deep down, he realizes how much he regretted his decision.

_Great. Now you just lost the best thing that’s ever happened to you._

There was possibility that he did.

He just hoped that he hadn’t lost her for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... so... ouch?
> 
> Please don't hate me! I never intended to make Jack react the way that he did... but it's clear that this dude is extremely frustrated and decided to take his anger out on the one person who means the most to him. *Tsk tsk*
> 
> Curious to find out what will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Comments are forever and always welcome!
> 
> Many thanks to my girl, OniNoKo for being such an amazing beta! You are truly one of a kind!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here my loves! The the third chapter! 
> 
> **Reviews:**
> 
> **deafening_starstorms:** You are such a gem! I'm so glad I was able to make you feel their reactions! Thank you for being such a loyal fan! Now, your wish is my command! Read on my love!
> 
>  **Elise:** Here you are my love! I hope this covers some of Elsa's past for you! It's not all there, but there is definitely some information there!
> 
>  **jayjayjayjordan11:** Just wait and see! Read on my love!
> 
> Gahh! Anyways, after over 11,000 words later, this is what I end up with!

6:30 PM

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **Elsa I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell at you like that!

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **Where are you?! Are you alright?!

 **To – Elsa Anderson <3: **Did you at least make it home okay? Please answer me!

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **Can I come over and talk?

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **… Elsa?

7:45 PM

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **Baby, I’m so sorry, okay? I’m such an idiot!

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **Can we please talk?

8:56 PM

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **Elsa, babe, please answer me? I need to know if you’re okay!

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **I’m sorry! I’ll keep it saying it a thousand times until you respond!

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’M SORRY!

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **Please, baby, say something! I regret everything that I said! I shouldn’t have said those stupid things to you! I didn’t mean them, okay?

10:00 PM

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **Baby, I love you! Okay? I love you more than anything! I just want you to know that!

11:10 PM

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **I’m so, so sorry! Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **Elsa?

11:45 PM

 **To – Elsa Andersen <3: **… I’m so sorry.

* * *

_“Jack?”_

_“Elsa? Hey!” He yelps and nearly chokes on his turkey sandwich. He uses a taut fist to thump on his chest a few times. “…S-sorry…” He wheezes out before he coughs again._

_“Jack? A-are you alright?” She leans forward, offering her hands out to help him. “Here, let me get you some water-“_

_“No, no!” He’s able to find his voice and swallow down the remainder of his sandwich. “…I’m-“ cough, “good!”_

_Her eyebrows draw together to a concerned look. “…Are you sure?”_

_“Yup!” Cough. Then he takes a deep breath, exhales slowly, and gives her a goofy grin. “_ Now _I’m good!”_

_The concerned expression on her features has now transitioned to a smile, and she’s unable to hold back the giggle that soon follows. And Jack can’t deny that Elsa’s giggle had instantly softened the whole cafeteria. A melodious sound that was the perfect attribute to match her beautiful features and personality. But it wasn’t just the radiant smile that’s sitting on her features that catches his attention._

_It was_ that _, plus the fact that he realizes just how striking she is. She’s cladded in an azure blouse with the top two buttons undone and a knot tied around the waist, paired with black yoga leggings that didn’t need to do much to accentuate those beautiful curvy hips of hers and knee length black leather boots. Her platinum blonde hair was tied in its usual French braid and was hanging off her left shoulder, and she wore a silver necklace with a snowflake charm._

_All Jack knows, is that it certainly didn’t take him long to figure out just how much his attraction to her had grown over the past few months since their assignment together. Sadly, that was all done and dealt with, and there was a chance that they probably wouldn’t ever see each other again after that._

_… Until now._

_“So…” His own voice breaks the lingering silence between them. “How’ve you been?”_

Dude… surely you could think of something _better_ to say…?

_She smiles. “I’ve been good, thank you. Just been busy with my other studies and all.”_

Huh… well _that_ worked!

_“Ah, I see.” He smiles. “You and me both.”_

_It’s silent between them for a few minutes, and Jack is wondering if he should offer her a seat or not. There was a part of him that was hopeful that she wasn’t in much of rush for anything. He’s about to, when all of a sudden,_

_“Listen, I-“_

_“Listen, I-“_

_Their gazes meet at the spontaneous blurting of words crashing together. Her awkward titters mixed with his embarrassed chuckle chorused together like the most unusual – but beautifully unique – sounding melody that no one would’ve believed could fit together. But they did. And being the gentleman he was raised to be, Jack gestures for Elsa to go first, only to have her shake her head. “No, please, you first.”_

_“No, no. It’s all good.” His smile is genuine, patient, and he holds her eyes for much longer than five seconds. “You first. I insist.”_

_“Okay.” She says shyly, and she laces her fingers together. “I just… I want to thank you, Jack.”_

_“Thank me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_His brows lift. “Really?” A shy nod from her. “Oh well… it’s no problem.” Then he suddenly feels selfish for taking credit for something he has_ no _idea what for. “… But, for what exactly?”_

 _“I guess… for being my partner on our debate.” Her cheeks lift slightly higher, and gives a small shrug. “I mean, it was_ you _who got us such an amazing mark on the whole thing.”_

 _“Hey, I didn’t get that ninety- five percent on my own you know.” He gives her a genuine smirk. “I mean after all, I_ did _have a beautiful_ and _an intelligent partner to work with.”_

 _She giggles, and Jack swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to be able to_ hear _that beautiful laugh everyday for the rest of his life. “Likewise.”_

Likewise? Wait… did she just say I’m handsome?... and _smart?_

_“But seriously,” She stares at him, “I really couldn’t have done it without your help. So… thank you, Jack. For everything.”_

_He leans back in his chair. “You’re welcome, Elsa.” His lips tilt higher. “And if I’m being honest… I couldn’t have done it without you either. So, for that, thank_ you _.”_

 _At this point, it was nearly impossible for him to ignore the heat spreading through his cheeks and trailing all the way down to his toes. Because it wasn’t just her words of gratitude that increased a tingling feeling to invade his organs. It was something much more. Just being surrounded by her presence was enough to have him believe that he was capable of achieving_ anything _he put his mind to._

_Even if it was just something as small as a simple ‘thank you’ from the most gorgeous young woman he’s ever laid eyes on._

_He’s about to open his mouth, to offer a seat, only to have her beat him to it._

_“I would love to stay and chat,” She says softly, “but, sadly I have a lecture to get to.”_

Damn lecture!

_“Oh… yea sure. Not a problem.” He says, slightly disappointed._

_“But I’ll um… I’ll hopefully see you around?”_

Hopefully?... She _actually_ wants to see me again?

 _“Yes!” He says a little_ too _eagerly. “I mean… yea, for sure!”_

_She smiles, turns to head in the direction she was supposed to go. Only then does she pause, turn to look over her shoulder and say, “Bye Jack.”_

_A smile from him. “See you, Elsa.”_

* * *

He didn’t sleep that night. Instead, he spent it either tossing and turning in bed, or checking his phone every five minutes. When he finds that his screen was blank with no new messages or notifications or missed calls, a sinking feeling drops in the pit of his stomach.

Not a word from Elsa.

And if Jack was being honest, he wasn’t used to having a bed all to himself. Instantly, he missed _her_ body laying next to his. So, he had found himself constantly pacing back and forth around his room. Mentally cursing himself, throwing punches in the air while grinding out _‘idiot, moron, stupid prick’_ under his breath.

But it was the thought of Elsa’s safety that concerned him the most. He hadn’t heard from her. He didn’t know if she made it back to her apartment. He didn’t know her whereabouts, or if she was safe. Or… dare he think it… in _danger_.

_If anything happens to her… so help me God…_

He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. All he knew was that the next day, he was going to come clean about everything.

* * *

The next morning brought no lively awakening for the remorseful Jack Overland’s soul, nor did the three cups of black coffee he consumed earlier bless him the opportunity to wake from the dead.

So, when he finds himself sitting in a local Café nearby, looking like hell with nothing but dark circles under his eyes and his hair dishevelled, he has his phone to his ear while his other hand is clenched in a tight fist. His knee is bouncing up and down.

“Come on babe…” He mutters desperately. “Pick up.”

**_RRING…_ **

**_RRING…_ **

**_RRING…_ **

_‘Hi, you’ve reached Elsa’s cell. Leave a message.’_

_BEEP!_

He does everything in his power not to chuck his phone through the window, bolt from his chair and sprint to her apartment and bang on her door. Because he needs to remember, _he’s_ the one who’s in the wrong, whereas _she_ is innocent. Therefore, _he_ is the one that needs to do the fixing. He has no right to be upset.

So, instead, he inhales a deep breath, lets it go, and then speaks into the receiver.

“Elsa. Baby, it’s me.” His voice cracks like a shattered vase. “Look, I am so, _so_ sorry for everything I said last night. Honestly, babe, I…I-I didn’t mean _any_ of those things I said to you.”

He didn’t. He only wishes that he can take back those words. Lock them up and throw away the key far, _far_ away where they can _never_ be found for the rest of eternity.

“Elsa, I-I’m worried about you. I… I haven’t heard from you, and I… I just need to know that you’re okay.”

And he only he wishes that she was right here with him. Sitting in front of him.

“Baby, please, _please_ call me back, o-okay?” His voice trembles, and he has to hold back his tears. “I love you. I… I love you _so_ much. Please call me.”

He numbly hits the ‘end’ button. He lets his phone slide out of the palm of his hand. He heaves a heavy sigh and he has no choice but to rest his elbows on the table and bury his face in his hands. A few tears escape.

_‘What the hell did I do?!’_

* * *

“Whoa, wait. You _yelled_ at her?”

His head is bowed, and he murmurs, “…I didn’t mean to.”

He’s sitting in the student center – which is surprisingly empty – with Aster, Kristoff and Hiccup, much to his dismay. Eugene was probably still taking his sweet time to ‘pretty’ himself up. Snotlout… he couldn’t care less about his whereabouts. And the girls… well… he was just grateful that they hadn’t shown up yet.

Though, he was desperately hoping that a certain _someone_ would show up.

Jack heaves another sigh, his voice cracking as he says, “…I-I screwed up.”

“So then why would you yell at her?” Hiccup questions.

He swallows. “…I-I don’t know… I-I didn’t mean to, but-“

“Jack, mate,” Aster shakes his head slowly with a frown, “we warned ya ‘bout this. We told ya that ya had ta be gentle with her.”

“I TRIED, OKAY!” He throws up his hands and slams them back down at the table with _thud_. “I _tried_ to be gentle with this! I _tried_ to talk to her! But-“ He pauses, realizing his voice was few octaves higher than usual, and especially how the looks on his friends’ faces were of pure shock and slight terror. “I-“ He stops himself again and blows out a sigh, “I just… everything came out so fast I… I just couldn’t stop myself…”

A pregnant silence descended amongst the four of them. Biting his lower lip, remembering to keep his emotions in check, Jack stares unblinkingly at his thumbs as he fiddles with them. He sighs again, bowing his head.

“Y-you… you should’ve seen the look on her face…” His pitch wavers, “… I really hurt her…”

There were sighs sounding from the vicinity of Hiccup and Kristoff. Both their heads were bowed, their gazes fixed on the table as they both looked as if they were clearly ashamed of everything that had happened. Even Aster’s head was bowed, his brows are drawn together and he lets out a sigh of his own.

“Have you spoken to her?” Kristoff asks quietly.

“I’ve tried calling her.” Jack says numbly. “I-I’ve texted her… I’ve left her a bunch of voicemails… she… she won’t return any of them.”

There’s another bout of silence. One that’s gnawing at their insides and punctures through blood and tissue.

“I-I… I don’t know what to do guys…” His voice cracks, and there’s a heavy lump in his throat. “She won’t talk to me.” He slowly lifts his head to rest his gaze on every single one of his friends’ faces. His eyes are glossy. “I-I’m worried about her. I don’t know where she is and she won’t return any of my calls and-“

“Mate, slow down.” Aster advises him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Take a deep breath.”

His request sounds ridiculous, even childish in Jack’s opinion. But he finds himself complying anyway. He sucks in a deep breath through his nose, then exhales slowly. And he does a few times, until he’s finally able to find the steady rhythm of his breathing again.

“Look, you’re worried for her, I get that.” Aster says in a calm tone. “But… you havin’ a panic attack isn’t goin’ ta help.”

“Aster, this is my _girlfriend_.” Jack turns to center his gaze right onto Aster’s. “This is _Elsa_. My _girlfriend_ , okay? My fucking _girlfriend_!”

“Jack, just relax-“ Hiccup begins.

“Relax?” His head turns sharply towards Hiccup with a scowl. “ _Relax_? You’re seriously telling me to _relax?_ ”

“Jack,” Kristoff begins, “just listen-“

“No! You listen! _All_ of you!” His voice raises again, and he points a finger at Kristoff. “Because of you _assholes,_ I possibly just lost the _best_ thing that’s ever happened to me!”

“Whoa, Jack…” Hiccup’s brows draw together. “Calm down, we were just trying to help.”

“Really? You call me _yelling_ at my girlfriend and making her cry _help_?!” He glares heatwaves at them. “You all pushed me to do something that I didn’t want to! And now because of _all_ of you, I _hurt_ my _girlfriend!_ Okay? Are you happy now?! I. Hurt. _Her_!”

“Jack,” Aster shakes his head, glaring at him. “Mate, you know that’s not true.”

“It’s not?” He lets out a guffaw. “Oh please!” The glare is back. “You were all just mad because _neither_ of you were getting _laid_ by your girlfriends every hour of the day like how _I_ was!”

_Dude… stop… you’re doing it again._

“That’s not the point, Jack.” Kristoff says with a troubled look. “You’re blowing this all out of proportion and-“

Aster gives a Kristoff a warning look, vigorously shaking his head at that comment.

“ _I’m_ blowing this out of proportion?!” He’s leaning slightly forward over the table. “Oh…” Another guffaw. “I get it… because all of you were having _testosterone_ issues, you all _hated_ the fact that Elsa and I had a _mind-blowing_ sex life…” He chuckles darkly, lacking any kind of humour, “ _now_ I get it.”

“Jack, you need to chill out, mate, a’lright?”

“I DON’T FUCKING NEED TO DO _ANYTHING_ THAT YOU TELL ME TO DO!”

“Whoa! What’s with all the excitement here?”

Jack stiffens like a lightening rod, as did everyone else. They all turn to see Eugene arriving at their table with his navy-blue backpack slung over his shoulder. His mouth is quirked into a goofy lopsided grin that Jack so desperately wanted to just _smack_ off his face. Eugene plops his backpack down onto the table as he pulls out the chair that’s next to Hiccup.

“So? What did I miss?” Eugene asks in a jovial sounding voice. Then his brows furrow when his gaze lands on Jack’s, who’s eyes were flashing with nothing but indignance and anger. “Whoa, did _someone_ wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?”

Aster frowns at him, shakes his head with a look that says _don’t even start, dude._ Kristoff averts his gaze, opting to stare down at the sticky patch of soda on the floor that’s sitting a few feet away. Only then, does Hiccup elbow Eugene in the ribs, causing an _oomf_ to sound from him.

“What the hell was _that_ for?” Eugene glares at him.

“Way to go, idiot.” The sarcasm is evident in Hiccup’s tone.

Eugene quirks a brow. “What? What did I do?”

“Your stupid advice backfired.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

Kristoff heaves a heavy sigh. “You remember when you told Jack not to cuddle with Elsa last night?”

Eugene snorts. “Well obviously.”

“Yea, well… _that_ was an epic fail.” Hiccup says.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll put it this way,” Kristoff joins his hands together as if he were about to say a prayer, “Jack blew up at Elsa. Elsa started crying. She _left_ , and now she won’t talk to Jack.”

Eugene blinks. “Really? So she actually cried and left?” They nod, then he turns to look at Jack. “And she still hasn’t called you?”

Jack’s scowl deepens. “What the hell do _you_ think?”

He blinks again. “Huh…” He quirks a brow, ponders, then sighs. “Well, that’s too bad.”

“Eugene…” Aster’s and Hiccup’s voices chorus together.

“… That’s _too bad_?” Jack grinds out. “Are you kidding me?”

“Well, hey?” Eugene lifts his hands and shrugs. “I didn’t say she’d take it lightly.”

“Eugene…” Kristoff shakes his head and frowns at him. “Can you at least _try_ to be a little more sensitive here?”

“Why should I? Jack _finally_ put his foot down for once and _she’s_ the one who couldn’t take it. That’s not his fault.”

His muscles quiver and his body tenses as his clenches both his fists together. He looks down, stares at the table. “…You’re right… it’s not _my_ fault…” He mutters under his breath. Then he slowly brings his head, his glare aiming at the target. “It’s _your_ fault.”

“ _My_ fault?” Eugene gestures towards himself with widened eyes. Then his brows merge to a frown. “How is this _my_ fault? What the hell did _I_ do?”

“Jack, mate, calm down…”

“ _You_ were the one that gave me that _stupid_ advice!” He points directly at Eugene, ignoring Aster’s warning. “ _You_ were the one that told me not to cuddle with her, which is something that she _loves_! _You_ are the reason why I’m in this fucking _mess_!”

“You’re seriously blaming _me_ for all of this?” Eugene glares at him, his voice rising.

“Guys, come on,” Hiccup holds out his hands to try and divide a line between them. “Let’s just calm down here, alright?”

“You should be telling _him_ to calm down! Not _me_!” Eugene points towards Jack. “You know what? It’s not my fault that you’re such a fucking _pushover_!”

“Eugene…”

“Oh, so now I’m a _pushover_?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“You heard me!” Eugene leans forward over the table towards Jack. “ _Everyone_ here at this table thinks you’re a damn _pushover_! And you know what? _We_ all wouldn’t be in this bloody situation if you had just learned how to grow a fucking _backbone_!”

“Oh really?!” Jack turns to glare at every single person at the table. Feeling somewhat betrayed. “Is that what you all think of me?!”

“Jack…” Aster shakes his head, while Hiccup and Kristoff are rolling their eyes and sighing. “A’lright, this is gettin’ out of hand-“

“No, no! Tell me! Is what he’s saying true?!”

“Okay, you guys need to just chill out-“

“I’m not hearing a _‘no’!”_

“Of course, you won’t! Because they agree with _me_!” Eugene points towards himself. “And you know what, it’s not _my_ fault that _your_ fucking _girlfriend_ can’t handle the truth!”

A burning rage hissed through his body like a deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but it happened so fast. One minute, he was having a face off with Eugene, and then the next, all he saw was red and two pairs of arms holding him back from almost having lunged across the table to have both of his fists meet Eugene’s face. Though he finds himself questioning how both Aster _and_ Kristoff were able to get to him so quickly.

“Jack!” It was Kristoff’s voice calling out to him. “Stop!”

He grunts, attempting to release himself from the iron grasps around his arms and middle. Hiccup is standing in front of Eugene, shielding him from having endured a rather gruesome beating.

“Jack!” Aster finally hauls him back to stand on his own two feet. “Enough!” Then he turns to scowl at Eugene. “ _Both_ of you!”

“ _He’s_ the one who started it!” Eugene gestures towards Jack with his own glare! “Are you kidding me?!”

“Ah don’ care who started it!” Aster’s own voice rises. “The _both_ of ya need to cool down and-“

“Jack!”

Another voice calls out to him, but it didn’t come from Eugene, Hiccup, or any of the other guys for that matter. Before Jack knows what’s happening, he yelps in pain and doubles over at the harsh impact of a small fist violently connecting with his gut.

“Jack! What the hell?!”

“Astrid!” Aster’s growls.

“Astrid! Chill out!” Hiccup’s voice calls out. “Why’d you do that?”

He manages to catch his breath, groaning in pain. Slowly drawing himself upright, he’s finally able to see the blonde haired and blue-eyed culprit, standing in front on him with angry eyes glaring at him.

“What the hell was _that_ for?” He ground out loudly.

“For being a _jackass_ you idiot!” Astrid’s voice rises. “What the _fuck_ did you do to Elsa?!”

“What are you-“

“Yeah, Jack!” Rapunzel makes her appearance, standing beside Astrid with crossed arms and a piercing scowl. “What did you _do_ to her?”

He’s about to open his mouth to speak, but groans as the pain slowly begins spreading across his abdomen. Sometimes, he forgot just _how_ strong Astrid’s punches were.

“Astrid! Rapunzel! What are-“ Now Anna’s voice comes into play and she gasps at the sight of his face scrunched up in pain. She turns to Astrid. “Why did you punch him?”

“Because he hurt your _sister_!” Astrid glares back at her. “I couldn’t just let him get away with it!”

Anna shakes her head. “Never mind that.” Then she turns to Jack, frowning at him. “Jack, what the hell happened between you and Elsa last night?”

He hisses as the pain slowly begins to subside just for him to be able to comprehend Anna’s question. Only then does he realize that there’s only _three_ figures standing in front of him instead five like he was hoping. There was no sight of the familiar platinum blonde hair that he was used to seeing on a daily basis. A swallow grates his chest.

“Where… w-where’s Elsa?” His voice trembles.

“Lying _dead_ in a ditch!” Came Astrid’s crude comment.

“What?!”

“Astrid!” Anna nudges her.

“Are you really that _stupid_?” Astrid glares at him, placing her hands on her hips. “Where do you _think_ she is?”

He blinks. “I…I-“

Rapunzel sighs in annoyance. “She’s back at the apartment.”

“S-she… she is?”

“Yes!” Rapunzel throws up her hands. “She’s locked herself in her room and she refuses to come out! Are you _happy_ now?”

His chest tightens.

“Jack,” Anna chimes and takes a step toward him, “She’s been in her room, _crying_ all night and all morning! What happened?”

He blinks rapidly. Then he feels a hand grasping onto his shoulder, squeezing in gently in support. He realizes that the hand belonged to Aster, who lets out a sigh from behind him. “She’s been… crying?”

“Yes! She said you yelled at her last night and that you didn’t want to be around her!”

“That’s not true!” He only realized he had raised his voice when Anna’s brows lifted. Astrid and Rapunzel still had glares on their faces, refusing to buy his act. “I… look, I-I… I didn’t mean to yell at her, okay? I… I just-“

“So, you _did_ tell her that you didn’t want to be around her?!” Astrid shouts, her fists balled up together.

“No! That’s not – okay, I… I didn’t mean to yell at her! I-“

“Then why did you?” Came Rapunzel’s voice.

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT!”

His yell was like a booming bark, making everyone around him jump like scared rabbits. Though Astrid, Rapunzel and even Eugene refused to wipe the glares from their faces. It was a good thing that the student center was fairly empty. Though there were terrified and confused glances being thrown their way from the other students who were all spread out in their own circles.

“Girls,” Aster says gently, “Ah don’t think _now_ is really tha time-“

“It was _their_ fault!” Jack blurts, ripping himself from Aster’s grip and uses both his hands to point at Aster, Kristoff, Eugene and Hiccup. “Are you _happy_ now?! It was _all_ of your stupid _boyfriends’_ faults!”

“Seriously Jack?” Kristoff glares at him.

“You’re seriously blaming _our_ boyfriends for _your_ mess?” Astrid grinds out with a pointed scowl. “You really are a _jackass_!”

“Astrid!” Came Anna’s stern voice. Then she looks back to Jack with a confused frown. “Jack, what are you talking about?”

“Ugh!” His fingers go to grip his hair. “Look, _they_ made me do it, okay?!” He points to his so-called friends. “It was _their_ idea!” He pauses, then glares at Eugene. “Especially _him_!” He points at him. “ _He_ is the one who gave me his _stupid_ advice! It’s _his_ fault!”

“For Christ’s Sakes!” Eugene throws his hands up.

“Great, now you’re blaming _my_ boyfriend?” Rapunzel scowls at him. “You’re _pathetic_ , Jack!”

“He’s not lying.”

They all turned to look at Kristoff, who had his head bowed. Eugene grits his teeth and clenches his fist.

“Kristoff, what…” Anna shakes head, then she gazes at Jack. “What does he mean, Jack?”

There was a brief pause, his lips are pressed together in a thin line and he’s unsure of what he’s supposed to say next. Because as of now, he’s pegged, and he’s not sure how he can eventually get himself out of this one. He exhales slowly, knowing that he’s been caught red-handed and there was no going back.

“Listen,” He sighs, and slowly bows his head, “I-“

“It’s not _his_ fault entirely.” Kristoff sighs, catching Anna’s raised brows. “Jack, I mean.”

“Are you insane?” Astrid quirks a brow. “ _Of course_ it’s _his_ fault-“

“No, Astrid. It’s not.”

“Dude, seriously?” Eugene glares. “You’re defending _him_ now?”

“What are you talking about, Kristoff?” Rapunzel questions with a frown.

A wave of guilt comes crashing down to the pit of Jack’s stomach. He doesn’t look up, more like he refuses to. He just closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Because at this point, no matter how much of a mess _he_ made, ultimately, it was _he_ who was in the wrong. And now, one of his best friends was ready to take the fall.

“Look girls,” Aster decides to speak up, “We may hav’ played a role in this as well.”

“ _You_ guys?” Astrid’s brows raise, then she slowly directs her gaze to Hiccup. She squints at him. “Were _you_ involved in this too?”

“Babe, look, it’s not like-“

“ _Were_ you, Hiccup? Yes or no?”

Unable to hide his shame for much longer, Jack slowly lifts his head and turns and looks at the brunette haired and green-eyed friend of his. He notes how Hiccup’s lips are pierced, and there’s a look of dejection written on his features. But that was mainly because of the piercing scowl that Astrid was giving him. Like a mother who was about to scold her son for having snuck a cookie or two before dinner.

Hiccup lets out a sigh after a few seconds. “Okay, yes, but-“

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Kristoff?” Anna shakes her head, her expression a mix between shock and betrayal. “ _You_ were in on this as well?”

Kristoff pinches the bridge of his nose. “Honey, it’s not what you think, okay?”

“Then what the hell am I supposed to think?”

“You _all_ are _jackasses_!” Came Astrid’s shriek and she punches Hiccup’s shoulder.

He watches as Hiccup nurses his now bruised shoulder with Astrid scowling at him that was enough to look like she was about to glide a knife through his ribs. Eugene on the other hand stands there with his hands in his pockets, smirking and shaking his head. His expression reading _wuss_.

“What the _hell_ did you tell Jack to do to Elsa then?!” Astrid’s voice is now raised and she turns to direct her anger on every single male standing around them.

“We didn’t _tell_ him to do _anything_!” Eugene rolls his eyes. “This is _Jack’s_ mess! _He’s_ the one that got _himself_ into this, so _he’s_ the one who can get himself out! Alright? Simple as that!”

Hiccup snorts. “Right. _You’re_ one to talk, huh Eugene?”

“Ugh! Whatever! At least _I’m_ not the one who gets beat up by my _girlfriend.”_

“Oh yea?” Kristoff points his scowl directly on Eugene, nearly on the verge of exploding. “ _Hiccup_ wasn’t the one who told Jack to _push_ Elsa away last night-“

“What?!” All three girls say in unison as they all gaped and immediately whirled on Eugene.

“ _You_ told Jack to _push_ Elsa away?” Anna’s mouth literally drops the ground.

Eugene rolls his eyes. “I didn’t-“

“So, this is all _your_ fault then?” Astrid takes a threatening step towards him. “ _You’re_ the one who’s responsible for making this mess?”

“Look, I didn’t _tell_ Jack to _push_ her away, alright?”

“Then what did you tell him, Eugene?” Rapunzel’s arms are crossed and she takes a step towards her boyfriend.

He rolls his eyes, runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Alright, look, before you get upset, I-“

“What. Did. You. _Tell._ Him?”

“For the love of God!” Eugene throws his hands up. Jack scowls at him. “Okay, look, _Jack_ here,” He points towards him, “was the one who was complaining about how _clingy_ Elsa has been lately-“

“Seriously?” Astrid directs her attention back on Jack, glaring at him. “You said that?”

He sighs. “…I didn’t mean it like that, I-“

“Jack,” He turns to the soft sound of Anna’s voice, who was giving him a slow, disbelieving head shake, “how… why would you say that?”

He swallows. “I… Anna… I swear I-“

“Hold on.” Rapunzel holds up a hand between Jack and Anna, then turns back to Eugene. “Please let my _dear_ boyfriend finish _his_ side of the story.”

Eugene sighs. “Babe, it’s not my fault-“

“Finish the story, Eugene.” She crosses her arms and taps her foot. “ _Now._ ”

“Okay!” He holds up his hands. “Look, I _only_ told Jack that he shouldn’t cuddle with Elsa on their so-called ‘movie night’, alright? I told him to be honest with her and to just tell her that she’s being _too clingy_ and that he needs his _space_! That’s _all!_ ”

Rapunzel’s eyes widen, as well Anna’s. Astrid’s glare on her features tighten and her fists clench by her sides. Jack hears Aster let out a heavy sigh behind him, and Kristoff and Hiccup hunch their shoulders in a slouch and lower their heads, the both of them unable to meet any of their girlfriends’ gazes. There’s a sudden weakness in Jack’s knees. His stomach tightens and he’s not sure whether he feels nauseous, or if it’s the sudden waves of shame that’s washing over his insides.

“Eugene…” Rapunzel shakes her head. “You… you _told_ Jack to say _and_ do _all_ of those things to Elsa?”

He lifts his hands. “Yea, I told him to do all of that. And he did it.” Then he shrugs. “No big deal.”

Jack shakes his head and looks down.

“I’m going to _murder_ you.” Astrid grinds out. “ _Why_ on earth would you tell him to do that?!”

“What the hell is the big deal?!” He glares at Astrid, shaking his head. “ _He_ got what _he_ wanted, didn’t he?!”

“Eugene, that is _my_ sister.” Anna glares at him. “How could you?”

“What?! What did I do?! Look, it’s not _my_ fault that _she’s_ the one who can’t handle criticism! _She_ ’s the one who got herself into this!”

“That doesn’t matter!” Rapunzel’s holler came as a shock to all of them, including Eugene, whose expression was more of a shock than anger. “That’s my _cousin,_ Eugene! And you just told one of _your_ closest friends to _hurt_ her!”

“Look, Rapunzel,” Came Aster’s voice, calm and collected, “we’re sor’ry, al’right? It wasn’t just Eugene who was tha ring leader here. It was _all_ of us, and-“

“Aster, are you seriously _defending_ this-“ Astrid cuts herself off, turns to tighten her glare on Eugene, “ _idiot_ here?!”

“Hey!” He barks. “Watch it!”

“Astrid,” Aster calls out in a warning tone, shaking his head at her, “Now’s not tha time ta-“

“Aster, stop.” Came Rapunzel’s voice, holding up a hand to him and frowning. “Don’t defend him.”

“Excuse me?” Eugene scowls at his rather petite girlfriend. “It seems like Aster here is the only one who has _my_ back, unlike _you_. Gee, thanks for that, _babe_.”

“Because _you_ basically told Jack to _hurt_ my cousin, Eugene!” She yells, and it was loud enough to reverberate in the whole student centre. “She is my _cousin_ , and right now, it’s like you don’t even give a _damn_ about her or what she’s been through! How could you, Eugene! Seriously! How could _you?!_ ”

That seemed to have wiped the cocky smirk off his so-called friend’s face. Jack watches as Eugene’s eyes widen. He’s almost certain he could see a watery gaze that has now replaced the anger and frustration that were once there. Kristoff says nothing. Neither does Hiccup. Not even Aster. All angry gazes are now pointed directly at Eugene, and Jack can’t help but feel a tad guilty for that.

“Babe,” Eugene lowers his voice, “I didn’t mean for it to turn out-“

“You know what, save it.” Rapunzel sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I…” She looks up at him with a hurt expression, “I can’t even stand to be around you right now.” She shakes her head. “I’m leaving.”

“What? Are you serious? Come on, don’t be like – Rapunzel wait!”

He calls out to her, and Jack doesn't have a chance to react before he sees Rapunzel speeding out of the student centre. Only then, does she turn on her heel and glare at Eugene. “Eugene, don’t even bother!”

“Rapunzel, where are you even going?” Hiccup calls out to her.

“Back to the apartment to be with my cousin.” She says bitterly. “I figured she could use some comforting right now from someone who actually _cares_ about her.” Rapunzel’s scowl is now directed on _him_. Jack lowers his head. “Unlike _you_.”

Her words hurt. And they hurt _badly_.

“Punzie, wait.” Anna goes to grasp her arm. “Look, you stay, I’ll go. She is my sister after all.”

“No, _you_ stay, Anna.” She turns to nod at Jack, prompting Anna’s gaze to follow hers. “You need to talk to _him_ , and I’m sure you’ll be much more effective than _I_ will.”

Anna hesitates for a moment, considering her cousin’s words. Jack’s fists clench at his sides, and the urge to run in the opposite direction was alive and well. A cloud of dread falls over him as he hears Anna let out a sigh and say,

“Alright.” Then she quickly glances between Eugene and an angry Astrid. “But if I go, then who’s going to stay and make sure that Astrid doesn’t _kill_ your boyfriend?”

Rapunzel looks over Anna’s shoulder, glares and looks Anna in the eye. “Let her. Maybe then he’ll have learned his lesson on _meddling_.”

“You do realize I’ll be dead by then,” Eugene calls out to her, cursing himself for the crack in his voice, “right?”

“I know.” A loose smirk. “That’s the point.” She looks to Astrid. “Astrid, feel free to have your way with him.”

Astrid snorts, staring at Eugene with a wickedly sinister smirk. “With pleasure.”

“Rapunzel, are you serious?” He calls out, only to have Rapunzel turn on her heel and head out. “Babe! Come on! We can talk about this!”

She’s long gone before his last few words could reach her. Silences fills the air around them, and Jack isn’t sure whether or not he should feel relieved, or more terrified than he already was. All he knows, is that he needs to get the heck out of dodge before any more damage can be done.

“I’m going back to the dorm.” He mutters, staring at the ground.

He grabs his backpack, sling it over his shoulder and speed walks his way through the crowd of his friends. He’s just inches away from the door, only to have a hand grab onto his elbow and tighten their grip around his funny bone.

“Oohh no you don’t.”

 _Damn it!_ He drops his head, mutters some colourful words under his breath. He doesn’t have to turn to know who the voice belonged to.

“Anna, please, I…I don’t really feel like talking right now.”

She snorts. “Nice try, slick. _You_ are coming with me. _Now_.”

He doesn’t argue, no matter how much he wants to. Because at the end of the day, this was _Anna_ he was dealing with. And the one thing about her, is that she does _not_ take _no_ for an answer.

Before he can react, his body is being yanked in the opposite direction and he almost loses his footing as Anna practically drags him out of the student centre, her grip tightening around his elbow. They don’t even bother to check and see if Eugene will be okay, and they ignore his calls for help. Though, they both smirk at the thought of Astrid closing in on him while the other friends just stand around and watch.

They’re in the hallways now and they’re just thankful that they seem to be empty. Jack grits his teeth, because Anna’s fingernails are literally digging in through the fabric of his coat and marking his skin.

“Ow! Do you have to grip so _hard_?”

A smirk. “Would you rather a broken nose from Astrid _instead_?”

He growls.

She snorts. “I thought so.”

“Where are we even going anyway?”

“Northauldrix.”

“Seriously? At _this_ time of the day?”

“It’s only noon. Suck it up, will ya?”

He rolls his eyes, though he grits his teeth and tries to hold back the howl that wants to come out. Because she squeezes his elbow again. This time, tighter than usual.

“Are you gonna let go of me any time soon?”

“Nope.” A wicked smirk. “This is your punishment for taking _Eugene’s_ idiotic advice.”

 _Of course, it was_.

And what was worse is that he knew his punishment wouldn’t end here.

All Jack knew is that when this was all over, he hoped he would walk out of Northauldrix with all of his limbs still attached to his body.

* * *

Why they ended up at their local bar at around noon instead of having gone to a Café was beyond Jack’s understanding.

Though, he will admit that it came as a bit of a shock to him to see that Northauldrix wasn’t as empty as he thought it would be. Especially considering the time of day. But then again, Northauldrix was one of those places that was either known for its wild parties lasting until the wee hours of the morning, or known for its sanctuary where people would come to drown themselves in their own sorrows.

And judging by how many people were present, it seemed as if Thursday was the day that apparently almost _every_ studenteagerly wanted to immerse themselves in some sort of pity party.

“Vodka and coke please.” Anna says sweetly to the barman behind the counter. She turns to Jack. “What would you like?”

He sighs and rests his head in the palm of his hand. “I still don’t get why we’re here…”

She rolls her eyes. “We’re here to talk, that’s _why_.”

“In Northauldrix of _all_ places?”

“Jack, for goodness sakes! Stop acting like such a dummy!” She shakes her head. “Now, _what_ do you want?”

“To go home and beat myself up for being an asshole to your sister…”

“I meant what do you want to _drink,_ idiot.”

He rolls his eyes at the ‘nickname’. “Whiskey.”

“Are you insane? You’re _not_ getting a whiskey at this time of day.”

“Well _excuse_ me? _You’re_ the one who brought me to a _bar_ in the first place.”

“Ugh.” Anna shakes her head and turns to address the barman. “He’ll have a Stella, please.”

“With a side of Whiskey.” He adds tartly.

“ _Just_ the Stella, as well as the vodka and coke.” She turns to scowl at him as she fishes out a ten-dollar bill, and slides it toward the barmen. “Keep the change.”

“Thanks.” He mutters. “For the drink, I mean…”

She snorts. “Don’t thank me just yet. After all, it’s the _least_ I can do considering the mess you made.”

He sighs, heavily this time. Because at the end of the day, he knows he’s screwed up. Sure, he could point fingers at Eugene all day and night for supposedly ‘forcing’ him to go take his advice. But at the end of the day, it was _he_ who decided go through with it. Yes, his friends had been the ones to pressure him – well, so _he_ thought. Although, it wasn’t like they had been holding a gun to his head while forcing him to make his last wish.

Though, he secretly wished that had been the case instead.

Their drinks arrive in less than a minute, and Jack numbly grabs his beer and slowly tilts the glass to his lips, taking a sip. It was a good thing he managed to get a gulp down his throat. Because the next thing he knows, he’s yelping in pain when the back of his head unfortunately feels the sharp connection of Anna’s reprimanding hand.

“Ow!” He turns to glare at her. “What the hell… what was _that_ for?”

“For listening to _Eugene_ of _all_ people and taking _his_ advice!”

He blinks rapidly. “Look! Okay, I didn’t mean to – _Ow!_ ”

His head is met with another _slap_. “ _That_ is for having gone to the _guys_ for advice instead of coming to _me_!”

“Anna, look, I’m sorry! Just let me-“ _Slap._ “ _Ow!_ For Christ’s Sakes!” _Slap._ “ _OW!_ Anna what the fuck?!“

“ _That_ one is for acting like a _jackass_ to my _sister_!”

He gapes at her, jaw hanging open.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Jack?!” There’s a tightness in Anna’s eyes, and he’s not sure whether he should run, or if he should just take it like a man. “Seriously! What the hell?!”

“A-anna… look… I-I’m sorry, okay? I…I truly didn’t mean to-“

_SLAP!_

“OW!” He nurses his now aching head. “Will you quit it?! You’re gonna give me a concussion if you keep hitting me like that!”

“Hmm…” She taps a finger against her chin in mock thought. “Eugene with a broken nose.” She looks directly at him. Jack gulps. “ _You_ with a concussion. Huh… that doesn’t seem like a bad idea to me.”

“Anna, please!” He curses himself for the crack in his voice. “Look, just… if you let me explain, I-“

“What is there to _explain_ , Jack?” Her nostrils begin to flare. “You deliberately _hurt_ my sister and you didn’t even think to _tell_ me about it?”

She’s got him pegged. He knows it. Because right now, to her, she had every right to be upset. More so than him. After all, this was _her_ sister they were talking about. Despite the fact that Elsa Andersen is indeed his girlfriend – at least he _hoped_ she was still his girlfriend – Anna was her blood. They knew each other like the back of their hands. So why the hell shouldn’t Anna be pissed off at him for having been the reason to cause her sister grief?

“…I…Anna I swear… I… I didn’t mean to hurt her…”

“Then _why_ did you?”

There’s a large lump in his throat, and it burns as he swallows. He opens his mouth to speak, attempting to drown out the rowdy voices of the other students who were now clearly drunk off of maybe four drinks. Then he closes his mouth back, solemnly turns to stare at his beer, and bows his head.

“…I… I don’t know.”

Because he didn’t. And truth be told, he wants nothing more than to rewind back to yesterday evening and take back _every_ single word that he _ever_ said to her.

Anna sighs. “Jack…”

“I…I don’t know what came over me.” He turns to look at her, and his own eyes become glossy. “I was trying to be gentle with her, I… I really was. But… everything just happened so fast and…and I couldn’t stop myself and-“

“Jack.” He flinches as Anna gently puts a hand on his shoulder. She snorts. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hit you again.” He calms down. “Yet.”

He gives her a pointed look. She sighs and shakes her head.

“Jack,” She looks at him, “okay, look. I’m not gonna lie, I’m _not_ sorry for hitting you. Because honestly, you deserve it.”

He gives a numb nod. “… I know.”

“But…” Another sigh from her. “You’re my sister’s boyfriend, and I do care about you. Heck, I love you like you’re my own brother.”

He knows. Because he feels the same way about her.

“Jack, because I know you, and because I do love you, though I’m _so_ mad at you right now…

-he winces-

“-deep down,” She begins, “I know that hurting Elsa is the _last_ thing that you would _ever_ do.”

It was.

“So, because of everything that went down, I’m willing to hear _your_ side of the story.” She tells him in a firm tone. “And you have to be completely _honest_ with me. Okay? Don’t leave anything out.”

He takes a deep breath.

She raises a brow. “You swear?”

He nods. “I-I swear.”

“Alright.” She lets out a breath. She takes a sip of her drink, then turns back to look at him. “Now, let’s start from the beginning. How did this all happen?”

He clenches his fists tightly, until his nails dig into the palm of his hand, but he barely notices. The only thing that he is aware of, is the sound of his heart throbbing against the cage of his chest. At the end of the day, this was _Anna_ he was talking to. And if he was being honest, _she_ out of all of their friends was the most understanding. So there really wasn’t any need to feel nervous around her… right?

To avoid any sort of awkward tension, he turns to look at his beer, then he sighs and opens his mouth.

“Monday…” He begins softly, “after we had our…history exam…”

“The one with that asshole, Professor Black?” She nods. “I remember.”

He snorts. “Yea, _that_ one.” He shakes his head, shuddering at the memory. “Anyway, so after our exam, Elsa and I… we decided to head back to my dorm to you know… _unwind_.”

She rolls her eyes. “As always.”

He sighs. _Great! So,_ everyone _knows what our stupid_ codewords _mean?!_ “So… yea…we did _that_.” He explains. “…We did _a lot_ of that. Don’t get me wrong, though. It was great.” He thinks for a moment. “More than great actually… it was… man it was amazing… and _hot_ even…”

“I get it, Jack. Continue please.”

“Right. Sorry.” He shakes his head. “Anyway, after we… _finished_ … it was around the time that Aster texted me, telling us to meet you guys here – Northauldrix – for some drinks.”

“Yea, I remember.” Anna says, nodding. “You both stood us up.”

“I know but…” He sighs, then turns to look at her. “Look, I tried to get her to come out. I said to her, ‘babe, you know, let’s go get some drinks with those guys.’ And then… she just said ‘no’.”

“So, _she_ was the one who didn’t want to come out.”

“Exactly.” He sighs, shakes his head then turns back to sip his beer. “Believe me, Anna, I really wanted to come and join you guys, but Elsa… she just… I don’t know.”

“I see.”

“So as you probably already know, we spent the rest of the night-“

“Fucking. Yes, Jack. Believe me, I _know_.”

“Of course. _Everyone_ knows.”

“Oh, we do. It’s so obvious.” Then her brows merge to a frown. “Come to think of it, you two have been having a lot of sex lately. And I mean _a lot_ of sex.”

“Yup.” He takes another sip, a longer one this time. “Trust me, I know. It just… seems like it’s the only thing we do together.”

She nods.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I _love_ sex.”

She snorts. “We all do.”

“Seriously.” He looks at her. “I mean, sex with your sister… man, I-“

“Please spare me the details.” She holds up a hand to stop with her nose wrinkled. “Remember, little _sister_ here.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Anyway, yea so you both were fucking each other’s brains out until the next morning. Okay, got that. So, Tuesday. What happened that day?”

He swallows.

“Jack…”

“Okay so, Tuesday, that morning, Aster texted me asking to meet up with him and the guys. We met at Starbucks.”

She nods.

“So, as always, the guys were guilt-tripping me about missing out on getting drunk with you guys and all that.” He rolls his eyes. “Then, we got on the topic of Merida and Snot. They told me how Snot was apparently performing a strip tease for Merida.”

“Ugh!” Anna takes a huge gulp of her drink. “Please, _don’t_ remind me. I’m still scarred from that.”

He snorts. “So… those guys weren’t lying then.”

“All I can say is that I _wish_ I could unsee _that_.” She shudders at the provocative memory. “Ugh, just be thankful that you and Elsa missed out on that. Elsa _especially._ ”

He quirks a brow.

“Let’s just say, if Elsa was here, chances are he would’ve given her a lap dance.”

“Whoa! What?”

“Believe me! Merida wasn’t the only girl he was giving lap dances to. Even though she’s his _girlfriend_.”

“… You’re joking, right?”

“Ugh, I wish! Unfortunately, Rapunzel was his first victim.”

“Really?” A grin creeps on his lips. “… Did she scream?”

“Big time! Then it was me, then it was Astrid – though, she gave him a nice bruise to his shoulder afterwards and then it was-“ She cuts herself off, pauses and narrows her eyes. “Stop changing the subject, mister! We’re talking about _you_ and _Elsa_ here.”

He lowers his head. “Right, sorry.”

“Anyways, okay. So, you talked about Merida and Snot, yadda yadda. Okay, so, where did the conversation go from there?”

“Okay, so, yes. We talked about Merida and Snot.” He says. “Hiccup was complaining that they have a lot of sex, we get that.” He pauses, then his brows merge to a frown. “Then, they get on the topic of me and Elsa… bringing up our sex life and all that… but honestly, I… I wasn’t into it.”

“Well… what were they saying exactly?”

He sighs. “They were… kind of taunting me. Well, mainly Eugene was the one who was taunting me, saying how me and Elsa seem to have more sex out of all of you guys…”

Anna sighs. “Look, I get it, Jack. I mean, at the end of the day, it’s yours and Elsa’s sex life. In all honesty, it’s not really anyone’s business of how _often_ you two have sex.”

“Yea.”

“It’s especially not _Eugene’s_ business either.”

“Try telling that to _him_.”

“But, if I’m being honest,” She watches him, and his body stiffens, “Jack, I notice that you and Elsa… it seems as if _sex_ is the only thing that guys do.”

“Anna, I know that, okay?” He says, his tone tight. “Trust me, I get it. And honestly, I… I have to say that I’m not really proud of it.”

“Well… do you know why?”

“… I don’t.”

“Well have you tried talking to her about it?”

“Anna, I tried already! Okay?!” He snarls and glares at her. “I _tried_ and it didn’t work!”

She presses her lips into a tight line. “Is this how you _spoke_ to Elsa?”

“Yes!” He pauses. “No!” He shakes his head. “Wait I – no – I…” He stops himself, then he sighs. “I… I’m sorry Anna…I…I didn’t mean to yell at you…”

“But you did.”

He lowers his head. “… I know…I’m sorry… I just…”

“You don’t handle pressure very well, do you.”

It wasn’t a question, more like a matter-of-fact statement. He knew that. Unfortunately, she knew that too. Because in all honesty, being under pressure was the _last_ thing that he ever wanted to find himself being stuck in.

“Is that how you felt, Jack?” She asks softly, tilting her head. “Were you feeling pressured?”

He swallows, then nods.

“So, let me guess… the _guys_ were the ones that were pressuring you, weren’t they?”

He gives a numb nod.

She sighs. “Jack,” She shakes her head, closes her eyes, “what exactly were the guys telling you to do?”

He frowns. “… That I should… talk to Elsa.” He explains. “… Talk to her about her… _problem_.”

“And what _problem_ was she having exactly?”

He sighs. “Anna… please… don’t make me say it…”

“Jack, you said you would be honest with me.” He winces at the tightness in her tone. “Now tell me, what was the _problem_ she was having?”

“Anna… I-“

“Jack, just tell me.”

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and says, “…She’s clingy.”

“Clingy?”

“Yes, Anna.” He confesses, covering his face with a hand. “Clingy, okay? She’s been _clingy_ lately and I don’t know why.”

She frowns. “Clingy _how,_ Jack? Is this what you told the guys?”

“…Yea.” He lowers his head. “I’m sorry, Anna…I…I didn’t mean-“

“Jack, why would you say that? And why would you tell the guys of all people instead of having talked to _me_ about this?”

“Because I…” He pauses, lifting up his head. “I… I didn’t want you to overreact.”

“She’s my _sister_ , Jack.”

“I know that.” His voice tightens. “…That’s why I couldn’t tell you.”

He winces as he hears a heavy sigh coming from her. And truth be told, he’s not sure if it’s a sigh of relief, or if she’s signalling some sort of disappointment. Either way, all he wishes is that he could take back every single word that he had said.

He’s able to get a glimpse of her through his vision. From what he can see, her brows are dented to a deeper frown, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as if she’s attempting to figure out whether or not she should reprimand him with another _slap_ to his head – he hunches away from her – or if she’s trying to digest his words. He’s not sure. But all he knows is that he should expect some yelling any minute now…

“…Jack.” She says instead. “How exactly was Elsa being… _clingy_ towards you?”

He swallows, grimaces. Judging by her clipped tone, this wasn’t any news to her.

He sighs. “Well… she always wanted to cuddle… she was always hugging and kissing me…always touching me.”

She sighs again.

“She…” He pauses, thinking carefully, “she’s always wanting to… have sex… that’s why we use our ‘watching a movie on Netflix’ as a coverup.” He explains. “She’s always wanting to be around me… she never wants us to be apart. And…” _‘don’t say it!’_ He takes a deep breath, and finally says, “…she keeps saying that I’m… _comfortable_ and-“

She turns to him sharply. “She said _that_?”

“More like she _keeps_ saying it.” Because she does. “I… Anna I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how-“

“How often does she say that?”

He turns to look at her. Brows furrowed. “Say what?”

She stares at him. “How often does she say that… _you’re_ comfortable?”

“…Pretty often, I guess.” He says. “On Monday, she said it to me like… four times that day.”

She looks at him, gaze searching his, and he’s not exactly sure how to read her expression. But it’s when she drops her head, turns back to her empty glass and is calling out to the barman for another round of vodka and coke – heavy on the coke this time – that he realizes that this peculiar act was not new to her.

“You okay?” He asks.

She says nothing, fishing out a five -dollar bill and sliding to the barman when he arrives with her drink. She says nothing as she tosses the little black straw aside and tilts the glass to her lips to down a large gulp.

“Whoa, Anna…” He sticks out a hand to caution her. “…Did I say something wrong?”

“Shit.” She mutters, shaking her head and closing her eyes. “I knew this would happen.”

He furrows his brows, and he’s not sure if she’s talking to him, or if she’s having a conversation with herself.

“…Knew _what_ would happen?”

“I should’ve known.” She grinds out. “First it was our _stupid_ father.” She growls. “Then… that fucking _prick_ of her ex-boyfriend…”

“Whoa, whoa. Back up.” He shakes his head, grimaces. “Your _father_? And… ex-boyfriend?”

She turns sharply to look at him. Her brows raised. “… She… didn’t Elsa tell you?”

“Tell me… what?”

“About our father? … About Hans…”

“Who… who’s Hans?”

Her eye starts twitching, and there’s a sinking feeling in the pit of Jack’s stomach as her eyes widen in realization. Her lower lip slowly begins to tremble. Her throat bobs as she swallows.

“…Elsa didn’t tell you, did she.”

“Tell me what? Anna-“ He cuts off his sentence, his hands shake, “what are you talking about?”

Her mouth twisted and she’s suddenly unable to look at him. She turns away, lowering her head.

“I thought she would’ve told you already.” She says quietly. “…Especially about _him_.”

“This… Hans dude you mean.”

“That’s the one.”

 _‘Did he do something to hurt her?’_ was what he was initially thinking he should ask. But the dark look in Anna’s eyes were confirming his suspicion. And although he desperately wants to get those gloomy thoughts out of his mind, heat flushes through his body and his nostrils begin to flare.

“What did he do to her?” He grinds out instead.

She heaves a heavy sigh. “Jack,” She says his name like a prayer, “let’s just say that… you’re definitely _not_ Hans.”

He wasn’t. Although, he still had _no_ idea who this _Hans_ character was.

“You love Elsa.” He does. “You genuinely care for her.” He did. “You like to make her laugh, and you like to make her smile…” Yes, to _all_ of those. “…You love to make her feel good.” Boy did he ever. “You love to make her feel… protected. You make her feel safe. You cherish her and…” She sighs again. “You make her feel like she _matters_ to you.”

Anna was right. There wasn’t a single word or phrase that was wrong.

“… Which would explain why she’s clingy towards you.”

He stares at her. Though there’s still a grimace on his face.

“Jack,” She says his name again. She looks him in the eye. “You make her feel _comfortable_.”

His eyes widen.

“That’s why she keeps saying ‘you’re comfortable’ to you.”

He chews on his lower lip. His face a pained expression.

“Obviously, you’ve given her something that she’s never really had before.” She says. “She never got it from our father. And… she definitely did _not_ receive it from _him_.” She pauses. “We _both_ never did.”

“…How come?” Was all he could say. “From your father, I mean.”

A bitter chuckle. “Our father, he wasn’t exactly the nicest, or the _warmest_ man you would meet.” She takes another sip of her drink. “I mean, sure. He was a great business man, a great provider and all. But, he was a man of very little humility. Which was why it was so easy for him to pull away from his family and to just… basically neglect us.”

He lifts a brow.

“Me, Elsa, our mom.” She answers his questioning look. “Our mother got used to it after a while. But… Elsa and I… we never really got over it. Elsa especially, though. She… she took it the hardest.”

“How?”

“She basically shut herself out from the world. Including me.” She says. “In a way, it kind of forced her to be more independent.” An acid chuckle. “I mean, we’ve _all_ seen how self-sufficient she is. More so academically and financially.” Then a sigh. “But… it came to the point where she stopped _trusting_ people.”

He presses his lips together.

“I mean, it makes sense.” She looks at him. “If she couldn’t trust our father, then… who could she really trust?”

It all makes sense now.

Their first encounter when they were paired together for their debate in their anthropology class.

Her hostility towards him.

How she refused to say _anything_ around him.

“If there’s one thing I can say about my sister it’s that for as long as I’ve known her, although she may not show it, all Elsa ever really wanted was to feel like she mattered to someone. She… she puts on this ‘brave face’ that she doesn’t _need_ anyone’s approval, or that she’s not a _needy_ person, and that being vulnerable is only a sign of weakness. But deep down,” She sighs, a sad sigh, “Elsa… she’s a remarkably fragile person. It’s like if you tell her something petty like her hair looks ugly, she’ll lock herself in her room and cry about it for the whole night.”

There’s a tightness in his throat.

“Deep down, she _needed_ approval. But… it was just unfortunate that our father couldn’t see that.”

He swallows.

"Our father never really gave her the attention that she needed.” A dark look. “Which is how she ended up with that… that _prick_ for three years.”

He swallows.

“It all makes sense.” She says with a knowing look. “Jack, the reason why she keeps saying ‘you’re _comfortable_ ’,” she pauses, sucks in a breath, “it’s Elsa’s way of saying to you ‘ _I love you.’_ ”

His eyes widen.

“I know that her being _clingy_ isn’t exactly the healthiest way of showing her love to you. But, Jack, you have to know that you’ve given Elsa something that she’s _never_ had before.”

He blinks once, and then another.

“I wish there were words to describe how _much_ she loves you.” She says softly. “But it’s almost impossible to do so.”

He takes a deep breath, then says, “… She loves me that much.”

She nods. “Yes, Jack. She loves you _so_ much. She tells me all the time.” A sad smile. “How happy she is when she sees you. How you make her feel so loved and appreciated. How you make her laugh so hard that she can’t breathe. And…” Another pause, then a sigh, “she even told me… how you’re the _only_ man that’s ever made her feel so special.”

Water fills his eyes, and his lower lip trembles. “… S-she said all that?”

“Yes, Jack.” She says quietly. “All the time.”

“… And I hurt her.”

“I know you didn’t mean to.”

A sniffle, and then, “I have to talk to her.”

He’s about to slide off his barstool. Only to have a hand reach out and grab onto his arm and prevent him from leaving. He furrows his brows at her.

“That’s not a good idea.” She tells him.

“Anna, what are you doing?” He tries to pull his arm from her grip. “Please, I need to go and-“

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“But Anna-“

“Jack please sit down.”

He blinks rapidly. “…Why?”

“Just sit.”

He stares at her, hoping for any sign that she would have a change of heart and let him be on his way out of this now crowded bar. But when she lifts a brow, her expression ‘sit down, or else…’, he huffs and settles his weight onto the barstool.

“Why won’t you let me go and talk to her?” He asks bitterly.

She sighs. “Because _now_ is not the right time.”

“What are you talking about?” He glares at her. “I just want to go there, tell her I’m sorry and tell her that I _love_ her more than anything!” His voice rises. “Why are you stopping me from doing that?”

She stares at him with a careful look. “… Do you really love her?”

A huff. “ _Yes!_ ”

“Then do me a favor, Jack.” She says in a calm tone. “If you _really_ love her, then right now, you’ll give her some space.”

He blinks, and then winces. Because hearing _that_ word was like a knife slicing through his ribs. And it was in that moment, that he felt exactly what Elsa had felt when he said those _exact_ words to her.

“Trust me, going to her and launching into a full-blown speech will only make things worse.” She tells him. “She’s going to need some time to process over everything that’s happened.” He swallows, lowers his head. She sighs. “Jack, I know you’re eager to do that right thing.”

He was.

“But, believe me when I say that you’ll only push her away if you try to rush things too quickly.” She says. “She’s very distraught right now, Jack. Her state-of-mind isn’t exactly where it needs to be, okay?”

He swallows. “…So then,” He croaks, “w-what do I do?”

“You give her the time she needs.” She tells him.

“… And how long will _that_ be?”

She lowers his head. “I don’t know, Jack.” She twiddles her thumbs. “For as long as she needs.”

He huffs. “And what if that’s six months from now?”

“Six months, ten months, a _year_ , who knows.” She lifts her head up to look at him. “The point is, you will have given her the time that she needs to process _everything_ that’s happened. Some people take longer to bounce back to normal, Jack.”

Of course. Because he of _all_ people should know that. “I just…” His voice cracks, and he has to hold back the sudden sob that was dying to escape, “… I don’t want to lose her, Anna.”

“I know you don’t.” She says softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. “… And you won’t.”

“… How do you know that?” He finally turns to look at her. “H-how do you know that – that s-she won’t just want to – b-break up with me and-“

“She won’t, Jack.” She says with a small smile. “You guys love each other too much to just give up like this.”

“I love her, Anna.” His lower lip trembles. “I… I love her _so_ much. And I can’t lose her.”

“It’s going to be _fine_. I’ll talk to her tonight.” She scoots closer towards him, and rests her head on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Jack. I promise.”

He sniffles. Then he lifts up his hand and uses the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the fallen tears from his cheeks.

“Jack, when the time is right,” She says in a reassuring tone, “everything will be fine. Okay? You just have to trust me.”

He did. But he just wasn’t sure for how much longer he could hold on. All he knows is that he is just praying to the Gods that Anna will be right.

Because at the end of the day, losing Elsa is the absolute _last_ thing that he ever imagined would happen.

He just hopes that it won’t be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did y'all think? Love it? Hate it? So so? I hope this chapter answers some of the questions and curiosity that you guys were having regarding Elsa's past. It's not all there just yet, but don't worry, there's plenty more to look forward to!
> 
> Also, so... only 2 chapters left! So what do y'all think? Will it be too late for Jack? Do Jack and Elsa stand a chance at staying together? All will be revealed next chapter!
> 
> ALSO! Sidenote!
> 
> So... after I finish the last two chapters, I'm willing, with the help of you my lovely readers, to write TWO BONUS chapters after the final conclusion! So... this is where I will need your guys' help. I want each and every one of you to comment some ideas of what you would like to see in the two bonus chapters after the final conclusion? More fluff with Jack and Elsa? Another chance at them getting back together? Dare I say it... a SMUT scene?! Whatever you have your heart set on, send it on over and I will see what I can do!
> 
> Anyways, thank you my loves! Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Two more to go!
> 
> Also! A big shoutout to my amazing beta, OniNoKo! Thanks so much girl!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here everyone! The fourth chapter!!
> 
> **Reviews:**
> 
> **MlpFanCeline:** Thank you so much for following and being my first reader and reviewer my love! Your ideas are amazing and I'm definitely mulling over them! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
>  **deafening_starstorms:** My love, you thought right! Elsa's clinginess definitely had something to do with her past! Thank you so much my love! I'm glad that you're enjoying this story as well as the characters! Read on my love and find out what happens next!
> 
>  **jayjayjordan11:** Your wish is my command my love! Read on and see what happens!

‘She’s sitting right there! Now’s your chance!’

_It was. And if he didn’t do it sooner, he would probably miss out on an opportunity of a life time._

_He’s chewing on his lower lip, his fingers are shaking at his sides and he quickly shoves them into his pockets. Because really and truly, what did he have to lose?_

‘Your dignity!’ _… Right,_ that _. That part was… kind of true…_

_He should probably go up to her already. Because after all, receiving weird stares from his peers is making him realize that perhaps he was looking like a creepy stalker hiding behind the book shelves in the library, whilst keeping his azure blue eyes trained on the familiar platinum blonde haired young woman who is directly in his line of vision and is sitting alone at a table few feet away._

_Her back is towards him, her head is buried in the mountain of textbooks as usual, and she’s seemingly uninterested – or maybe unaware – of what was going on around her. But then again, that’s what makes her stand out, and if Jack Overland is being honest with himself, it was one of the many traits that attracted him to her in the first place._

_Sure, they had a rocky start in the beginning when Professor Porter had paired them up together for the debate on_ ‘Why Prostitution Shouldn’t Be Legal’ _. But… they_ did _start to get along really well after that._ And _, they_ did _manage to get a grade of 95%._

AND _… she_ did _say ‘_ see you around, Jack’ _that afternoon in the student center. Which of course, just_ had _to be the time that he nearly lost his life over a_ fucking _turkey sandwich…_

 _So… did she mean what she said?... That she_ actually _hopes to_ see him around _?_

‘Here’s a thought… GO UP AND _TALK_ TO HER YOU USELESS PIECE OF SH-!’

_‘Ah fuck it!’ He’s not sure what’s happening. But the next thing he knows, his feet are the ones that are seemingly in control. He takes one step, and then another. Pretty soon, he’s walking towards her at an unnaturally slow pace, his hands are shoved deeply into his pockets and his palms are sweaty._

‘What if she says no?!’

 _She won’t. After all, she_ did _say she would ‘see him around.’_

_… Right?_

_Before he knows it, his breath is hitched and he’s standing directly behind her, staring over her shoulder just enough that he can make out her textbook on_ ‘Imagery and Word Painting’ _. He remembers that book, because it’s the exact same one he had used last semester. He hated it. Judging by how invested she seemed to be, apparently, she thought differently._

_It’s after a few moments that he realizes that he’s still standing behind her, looking a serial killer ready to pounce on his next victim._

_He swallows. A rolling feeling in his stomach and his heart is apparently having palpitations._

‘JUST DO IT!!!!!!’

_… So, he does._

_‘Elsa’ was on the tip of his tongue, but instead…_

_“Hi Jack.”_

‘What the hell? Wait a second… did she just...?’

_His jaw is hanging open as she sets her pen down and turns in her seat so that she’s completely facing him. The corners of her mouth are lifted up into a smile that has butterflies flitting about in his stomach. Her cerulean pearls are staring hopefully into his own azure ones that are now widened like golf balls. Almost as if she’d been expecting him…_

‘Say something you idiot!’

 _He blinks once, and then another. Because at this point, he’s not exactly sure_ what _he was supposed to say._

_“H-hi!” He clears his throat, cursing himself for the high-pitched crack in his voice. “I mean…” Clears his throat, a nervous smile, “H-hey Elsa.”_

_“I was hoping to see you again.”_

‘… You were?’

_“Really?”_

_She nods. Still smiling. “I’m glad you’re here.” She pauses. “Though, I’m impressed that you managed to find me in this big library.”_

_A nervous chuckle. He scratches the back of his neck. “Ah well… to be honest with you, it_ was _mission and a half to track you down actually.”_

_She giggles. That same beautiful sounding melody that made his toes curl._

_“But…” He chuckles again. “I… I know how much you value books, reading and… peace and quiet.” He gestures around towards the_ ‘Please Keep Quiet Sign’ _in the corner with rather creepy looking Emoji smiley face that somehow reminds him of Pennywise. “I usually don’t like libraries but… I figured I’d give it a shot and try to find you here.” Then he gestures to her with a smile. “And now, I would say that my mission is_ officially _accomplished.”_

 _Another giggle. “You’re funny.”_ Funny eh? She digs that _. “And what reward do I owe this fine young man?”_

_He throws his head back and lets out a deep, but quiet laugh. Because it seems like she’s got jokes too. But, it’s only then when he settles himself down, she’s looking at him. As if she was searching his gaze for an answer._

_His laughter dies down completely, and the smile quickly wipes itself from his face. “… What do you mean?”_

_“What do I owe you?”_

_He furrows his brows. “Uh… I’m not quite following you here.”_

_She chuckles. “Jack, I know you didn’t trek your way through the whole campus of Arendelle University for nothing.” A smile. “And besides…” She leans in closer. He swallows. “We_ both _know that you didn’t just come here to say a quick ‘hello.’”_

_He’s frozen. His breathing goes rapid and shallow. A flush creeps across his cheeks and his chest tightens. And right now, he’s wondering whether he should just flee without turning back, or if he should just ‘man the fuck up’ for crying out loud. Because at the end of the day, she was right. She wasn’t stupid._

‘For fuck sakes! Am I _that_ obvious?!’

_“Jack?”_

_He swallows. She’s sitting there, staring at him with those beautiful cerulean hues, waiting patiently._

‘She’s giving you the _‘in’_ dude! Do it!’

_Do it he shall…_

_“Elsa, I…” The words are stuck in his throat. “Umm… I umm…”_

_“Yes, Jack?”_

_He nearly jerks as her hand softly reaches out to grab hold of his wrist. There’s tingling feeling that is surging through his entire body, and it’s warm and… pleasing. Almost foreign to him. But he liked it._

_He takes one look down at her hand, then he lifts his gaze to meet hers._

‘DO IT!’

_“Do you wanna get a Vanilla Bean Latte with me?” He blurts._

_Her brow arches._

_“I-I mean, well – if you want?” The smile is still on her face. “You know… I-I figured if – because you- you like vanilla bean lattes and I… well I… I like lattes – wait no! That’s not true!” His mouth goes dry. “What I_ meant _was that I… I hate lattes – no! I mean, I – lattes are_ okay _but you know… I’m more of hot chocolate type of guy and I…” Shut up dude. “Well, I umm… I-“_

_She’s laughing, shaking her head._

‘Fuck…’

‘Fuck… fuck… FUCK! Could you _be_ anymore of stupid, fucking-!’

_He gapes. Because she’s rising from her chair so that she’s now standing right in front of him. Face to face. And what has his jaw hanging so low, is the fact that she’s extending her hand, signalling for him to hand her his phone._

_… So, he does._

_Slowly. His brows are drawn together._

_“You’re lucky I think you’re adorable.” She says as she’s typing her name and number into his contact list. “How about you text me later tonight, and we can plan it then, hm?”_

_She gently places the phone back in his hand, and he’s trying to find the words he so desperately wants to say. Only nothing is quite coming together right in his head at the moment, because her smile is still there and their fingers are touching for a few seconds longer than necessary. They don’t take their eyes off each other, and he has to fight the urge to just crash his lips against hers right then and there._

_He takes a few moments to mull over the situation._

_He would text her later. He would text her for the first very first time. Her name_ and _number are in_ his _phone._ His _fucking phone._

_And to think… they only way they had previously communicated was strictly through email. It turns out that Professor Porter was strict about students exchanging personal information that was outside of class._

_But not anymore!_

_He has Elsa_ fucking _Andersen’s phone number!_

_He would text her tonight._

_…Or_

_“How about tomorrow?” He blurts again. Her brows raise. “3-3:00pm?”_

_She smiles. “I’ll be free by then.”_

‘Thank the Gods!’

_“G-great.” He clears his throat. She’s standing close to him. Closer than she was before. She smells of peppermint and vanilla. “Vanilla Bean a-and hot chocolate?”_

_She chuckles. “Second Cup sounds great to me.” She moves to place her hand on his shoulder. Her fingers stroke through the fabric of his jacket. “I’m looking forward to it.”_

_“… Me too.”_

_It happens so unexpectedly. He lets out a quiet sigh as Elsa stands on tiptoes and softly kisses his cheek like a dew freckled petal caught in a breeze. It was so soft, and it was just with the smallest hint of coolness._

_When she pulls back, his heart is beating so fast. Because she’s so beautiful –_ more like a fucking goddess _– and she’s intelligent and she’s the slightest bit shorter than him with heels on. She lingers, her hand that was on his shoulder has now slid down to rest on his elbow. He swallows._

_“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She says._

_“Definitely.” He says in a deep voice. “See you then.”_

_“Bye, Jack.”_

_“Bye, Elsa.”_

_She says nothing. Just gives him another smile and lowers herself onto her seat. She’s back reading her textbook, and Jack slowly turns on his heel to leave._

_All the while, he cannot wipe the beaming smile off his face as he exits through the doors._

* * *

Her smile often shined like the stars in the sky. It was one of the many beautiful traits about her that he’s come to adore. He remembers that _same_ smile she wore on her features that time in the library. The first time he had asked her out– more like _rambled_ and _stuttered_ – was one of those days he forever cherished. It was only because he got to her gorgeous _smile_.

What he would give to see that smile right here and now.

He’s not sure what time it is since he and Anna had reluctantly gone their separate ways from Northauldrix. All he knows is that the sun’s rich hues of red are now blending with oranges, purples, pinks, crimsons and paints the paved grounds in an unearthly glow. And though it’s nothing but a sphere slowly setting itself below the clouds, Jack swears that it’s judging him by how the colorful radiance falls squarely upon his face that has tears falling down his cheeks.

He doesn’t head back to his apartment like he had initially planned. Because in all honesty, the last thing he wants is to be in an empty space buried in his bedroom, blaring Lewis Capaldi in the background while wallowing in his own self-pity about how much of an idiot he is.

Aster, Hiccup, Kristoff and… _Eugene_ are all probably getting drunk somewhere and the last thing Jack needs is to be getting into another screaming match with his friends – _so called friends._ And after all, he was still pretty tipsy himself, instead he was just grateful that the effects of the alcohol he consumed earlier weren’t really getting in the way.

He’s not exactly sure where he’s going, but his instincts are telling him to keep walking in the direction he was headed. All he really knows is that winter is _definitely_ here. It’s much colder than usual, which would explain why he was turtled in his coat with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets and the cold air is nipping harshly at his cheeks. The pavement is covered in snowflakes, and they were thicker than the ones he saw a few days ago.

When he and Elsa had gone to their favourite diner for lunch.

Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, Jack immediately feels the cold weather drawing closer and closer, pressing down and nearly suffocating him. He deserves it. It’s his punishment for having done something so _stupid_ that even _he_ couldn’t forgive himself for. Although he’s unable to do so, all Jack really knows is that he’s missing one thing.

More like one _person._

He misses her.

How he wishes she was here with him right now. Curled up to his side while he holds her close.

He’s not sure how long he’s been walking for, nor does his destination scream familiarity. He knows that he’s left the campus because the constant chatter and yelling of students buzzing around him has long since faded into the background. His legs are tired because he’s no longer walking on a straight path. Instead, he’s climbing up a hill. There are birds chirping around him, and a cold gust of wind hits his cheeks to the point where his teeth are now chattering.

It’s only then that he looks up to see exactly where the hell he’s going, here he immediately stops in his tracks. His eyes widen and a swallow grates his chest. This place was too familiar, and he suddenly realizes where he is.

He recognizes the little wooden bench that’s overlooking the tall mountains across that are covered in streaks of white powder.

Of course.

The bench is sitting on the smallest patch of paved ground, but it’s surrounded by the glorious expanse of grass that was once green, but now has slithers of snow painted on it. It rustles in the cold breeze, and there are the tallest of pine trees standing on either side. The faintest scent of mint blows and it hits his nostrils. He sucks in a deep breath, swallows, and allows the tears to escape as he slowly trudges his way towards the little wooden bench.

Because it wasn’t just an ordinary bench that was randomly sitting there.

No. He knows the bench all too well.

He knows this _meadow_ all too well.

How could he forget?

He’s been here before. This place was practically his sanctuary.

 _Their_ sanctuary.

He moves from behind the bench, slowly circling around so he’s standing right in front of it. Instantly, he remembers like it was just yesterday. Almost as if he can _see_ the two of them.

Talking. Laughing.

Flirting. Cuddling.Another swallow grates his chest. His lower lip trembles. Tears stream down his face.

* * *

_“It’s so beautiful…” She sighs, staring in awe at the great line of glacier covered mountains._

_He smiles, his gaze trained on her. “So are you…” He whispers – or he thought he did._

_But it’s only when she turns to meet his gaze, her brow raised, that he realizes exactly_ what _he just said, and that his words were not quiet at all. He swallows, slowly turning to focus his attention on the cup that’s cradled in his hands._

‘Could you _be_ any more _obvious?!’_

 _But how could he not? After all, he_ is _sitting with the most gorgeous young woman he’s ever laid eyes on. And it_ was _kind of hard to stare at the mountains when he has a perfectly great view of her instead._

_There’s a twinkle in her eye and her lips curl into a smile of their own. She has her own cup in her hands, and she brings it up to her lips to take sip, whilst keeping her gaze trained directly on him. “Hm, thanks for the hot chocolate.”_

_He breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that she clearly didn’t think he was some weird stalker who can’t keep from drooling like a chimp. “You’re… you’re welcome.” He tilts the cup to his lips, drinking down the warm chocolatey liquid that reminds him of his mother’s homemade coco. “If I’m being honest,” he turns to look at her, “I always thought you were… more of a_ latte _type of girl.”_

_She raises a brow. “Oh?”_

_“Yea.” A nervous chuckle. “I didn’t know that Vanilla Bean hot chocolate even existed.”_

_Her smile lifted higher. “Well, you learn something new every day.”_

_“Tell me about it.”_

_“And besides…” She tilts her cup to her lips, takes another sip. “A woman likes_ variety. _”_

_A chuckle. “Is that so?”_

_“Definitely.”_

_“Huh.” He says. He takes a sip. “Now you_ really _learn something new every day.”_

_She giggles. “I’ll say.” She places her cup down on the other side so it’s sitting close to the edge of the bench. “I’m glad you don’t mind the cold weather.”_

_“Are you kidding?” He snorts. “Winter’s my favourite season.”_

_“Hm, mine too.” She studies him. “My sister and my cousin think I’m crazy for enjoying the_ coldest _weather of the year.” She shakes her head with a smile. “No wonder they think I’m such an_ ‘oddball’ _”._

 _“Eh, my friends say the same thing about me.” He keeps his gaze trained her. “I guess we’re both_ ‘oddballs’ _then, huh.”_

_“I guess so.” A light chuckle. “At least that’s one thing we have in common.”_

_“See that?” He gestures between them. “We’re getting somewhere, right?”_

_She giggles. “I would say so.”_

_They say nothing. Their gazes trained on each other, cerulean and azure. Neither one of them was able to turn away, almost as if the other had some sort of magnetic hold. They study each other; her eyes were the colour of a newly bloomed bluebell from the valley, enchanting and delicate; his eyes were a perfect spring sky, his mind clear and his smile warmer than the gentle sun. The both of them holding secrets that neither of them knew. But at the same time, they felt they could trust_ only _each other._

_She’s the first to slowly break their mini staring contest. But he keeps his eyes trained on her. The wind around them was chilly and it blew delicately, kissing her skin so softly. The white creamy tone of her skin reminds him of whipped cream, her platinum blonde braid is hanging over the giant lapel of her coat and her lips are lifted into the most beautiful smile he’s ever laid eyes on._

_She’s staring at the mountains again, and he’s not exactly sure what she’s thinking._

_“You know,” She begins softly, “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to stay up here.”_

_He quirks a brow._

_“Living in the mountains wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”_

_He tilts his head._ ‘What is she getting at?’

_“Having a space of your own, finding a place where you belong.” She says, her tone sad all of a sudden. She turned to look at him. “Have you ever thought of that?”_

_“Living in the mountains?” He gives her an incredulous stare._

_She stares at him. “Why not?”_

_His brows knit together. “You wouldn’t get lonely?”_

_“Hm,” Is all she says before she looks towards the mountains again, “I don’t think so.”_

_He snorts. “Well, personally, I think the thought of becoming a_ cave _person is ridiculous.” A chuckle. “I mean, who really wants to give up a life of luxury and trade for something as crazy as living in the mountains?”_

_She’s quiet. Her smile long since faded._

_“Come on, you’re joking right?” He leans forward so he can get a better look at the mountains. He snorts and shake his head. “If you ask me, someone who wants to run to the mountains? I would say they’re either too scared and_ weak _to face reality, or they’re… I don’t know… suicidal.”_

_He chuckles once again. And when he looks up to meet her gaze, he instantly snaps his mouth shut. His brows are raised and a knot forms in his stomach. Her own stare was icy and it made him feel like he was pulled into a lake of frozen emotions, and he realizes he is the biggest idiot on the planet._

_He swallows, about to open his mouth to speak, but then she turns back to stare at the mountains._

‘Way to go, idiot! Now there definitely won’t be a _second_ date!’

_He lets out a sigh, going to pinch the bridge of his nose. “… I’m sorry.” He says. “I… I shouldn’t have said that.” She says nothing, even when he turns to look at her. “Look, Elsa I… I didn’t mean-“_

_“But you did.” She says._

_“Elsa,” He turns his whole body so he’s facing her, “Look, I… I’m an idiot, okay?”_ You really are. _“I make stupid jokes when I’m nervous.” He bows his head. “My friends tell me that when I’m nervous, I… I tend to come across as an asshole…”_

_She says nothing. He watches as she drops her head, stares at the snow covered ground. “… I have a habit of shutting people out when I get nervous.”_

_He blinks, unsure of what he should do with that information. But all he knows is that there’s a tightness in his chest. And for some strange reason, all he wants to do is gather her in his arms and pepper sweet kisses all over her face._

_Those lips…_

_“Elsa…” He sighs, “I-“_

_“Did you know I used to live near mountains when I was younger?” She says instead._

_He looks at her. “No.”_

_“Well, I did. And every chance I got, I would… run away from home and hide out there.” She says softly, watching her breath swirl around her. “It was the only place where I belonged,” A pause, “where I could be myself without ever getting hurt.”_

_It was all starting to make sense. He says nothing, because he really couldn’t. There’s a thickness in his throat, and he can only stare at her. But when she meets his gaze again and he dares look closer, he can clearly see the sadness of heartbreak, the joy of love, the hope of the future, the pain of sorrow, and the first of a spirit that would never give up._

‘Say something you idiot!’

 _Jack was completely speechless. All he knows is that starting right now and until the day he died, he would follow this young woman into hell if that’s what it took to keep her safe. To keep her loved. Cherished. And_ protected.

_He’s not sure how it happened, but one minute there was space between them, and now their thighs are shoulders are touching. He gently takes her hand in his, and she responds by lacing her fingers with his own instead of pulling away like he feared._

_“Elsa…” He begins, “I-“_

_His words are cut off. Because she rests her head against his shoulder. His brows are raised, and their hands are still linked together. There’s a feeling in his stomach that’s urging him to do something that even he thought would be impossible. But he goes with his gut, he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls so that’s cuddled against his side. He sighs in relief when she snuggles closer._

‘Thank the Gods.’

_His only response is resting his chin against the crown of her head. The sweet scent of vanilla tickles his nostrils, and a smile graces his features._

_They say nothing, allowing the cold air to lick at their faces and creep under their clothes. But they didn’t care. After all, the warmth from their bodies embraces them like a mother holding her babe._

_“Jack?” She says softly._

_He looks down at her. “Yes, Elsa?”_

_She stares at him. Smiles. “Thank you.”_

_Without even thinking, he leans down and places a soft kiss to her forehead. “… You’re welcome.”_

* * *

He couldn’t forget.

How could he?

The very place where they had their first date? He could never forget such a sacred place.

His eyes felt dry. He’s not sure how long he’s been crying for. His entire head aches and his throat feels raw, but the urge to sob out loud is something he can’t bring himself to do. Because in all honesty, he has no right to be crying. He doesn’t deserve it.

How dare he weep tears of sadness when _she_ was the one who was hurting? _She_ wasn’t the one who messed things up. _He_ was to blame.

All he needed was to see her. To tell her how sorry he is. Even _beg_ her – on hands and knees if he has to – to give him a chance to explain. To give _her_ chance to open up to him. Maybe then, she’d be here with him, and they’d be having a civil, heart-to-heart conversation on how they can better their relationship. They would talk more about different topics, laugh at the silliest jokes, and make passionate love that was more meaningful than just tearing each other’s clothes off and going at it like moaning, depraved wild animals.

Not crying and wondering whether or not their relationship was on the brink of ending.

Not full of regret and betrayal.

The cold around him is harsh and biting as he’s sitting by his lonesome on this very bench. The mountains are staring at him, judging him. And before he knows it, the tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. The muscles in his chin tremble like a small child and he looks towards the sky, as if the yellows and pinks from the setting sun can soothe him.

_‘Give her time. You need to give her some space. Let her process everything that’s happened.’_

He knows he has to.

… But how long could he wait?

He needed her. And he needed her _now_.

He immediately pulls his phone out of his pocket, sniffling and whimpering. He pushes the power button of his IPhone, hits the green contact list. He scrolls until he lands on _her_ name.

**Elsa Andersen <3**

He hits her name, and the dial tone starts ringing. He places the phone to his ear, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Tears fall down his cheeks and drip onto his lap. He just needs to hear her voice.

**_RRING…_ **

**_RRING…_ **

_‘Hi, you’ve reached Elsa’s cell. Leave a message.’_

_BEEP!_

He sucks in a deep breath, and then croaks out, “Baby, it’s me.” He sniffles. “… I miss you. I love you, and… I-I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry…”

He hangs up without another thought. All he can do right now, is bury his head in his hands and cry.

Because at the end of the day, he cannot bare to lose her.

… Even though he feels like their relationship has already ended.

* * *

It’s Friday, and he still hasn’t heard from her.

He hoped to at least _see_ her – even if it was only just a _glimpse_ – because today was their final exam for Psychology, and he and the rest of the gang were dreading it. He’s not really sure what possessed eitherof them – _himself_ included – to have taken a class like Psychology as their one of their optional credits. But then again, most of the ‘fun’ classes were already full and so the decision was between Psychology and Geography. So at the time, delving deep into the minds of other human beings seemed more interesting than learning about landlines and the geographical content of the world.

 _Major_ mistake on _all_ of their parts.

So, when a stack of exam papers hits his desk, Jack stiffens and huffs under his breath as he numbly takes a smaller pile for himself and slides the remaining tests down the table. His leg is shaking, there is the faintest bit of sweat on his brow and a heavy swallow grates his chest. The scantron is tucked inside a dense pocket of questions that are stapled together, and right now, as much as it was horrible to admit it, he couldn’t care less. He didn’t care about the fact that there are eighty questions worth about the brain and cognitive thinking.

When he lifts his head to scan the rather large lecture hall that was crammed with over three hundred students, the familiar sight of platinum blonde hair is not present. Sure, he had come across a couple of blonde-haired students who had their hair done up in braids of all different sorts, Astrid included, and a little bit of Anna – though her hair wasn’t blonde, but there was one in particular he was looking for.

And _she_ was nowhere to be found.

He swallows down another lump, trying his best to ignore the tears watering up in his eyes and solemnly turns back to the stack of papers staring up at him.

Because truth be told, as dejected as he was feeling, it was unlike her to not to miss class. Nor would she _ever_ miss an exam.

“You may begin as soon as you get your test.” The professor announces in a pointed tone.

He breathes a heavy sigh and write his name in the appropriate bubble where it says ‘Name here:’.

Truth be told, he’s not sure how long the final exam was going on for, but it seemed to be dragging on much longer than he had anticipated. And it didn’t help with the fact that Aster and the rest were either sitting in front of him, or behind him, with their own legs shaking or dragging their nails through their hair in major frustration and fear. At this point, Jack couldn’t care less. He just absent-mindedly circles the first answer he lays eyes on without really thinking of what the question meant. And frankly, he doesn’t really care if he passes the exam or not. All he wants is to finish and get the hell out of here so he doesn’t have to relive this day ever again.

He does just that in the span of an hour and a half. Breezing through the last three questions with more urgency, he’s the third person to finish and grabs his coat and slings his bag over his shoulder and trudges his way down the front of the podium, while all the while ignoring the shocked and jaw-dropping looks that his friends were giving him.

_‘Screw them.’_

The professor glances over his scantron to make sure it was properly filled out, which has Jack squirming. But once he receives a nod, he slides on his coat, zips it up all the way, throws on his hood, slings his bag over his shoulder and nearly sprints up the stairs and disappears behind the doors.

As he’s walking in the cold air, he’s unable to hold back the tears that spill down his cheeks.

* * *

Jack Overland is sprawled out on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling with barely any life left in his eyes. He has hoodie still pulled over his head, and Lewis Capaldi’s _Bruises_ is blaring through the tiny speakers of his phone, filling his room in a depressing fog.

He doesn’t bother to look at his phone, because he can’t bring himself to get all choked up again when he doesn’t see _her_ name popped up on his screen. He must’ve checked his phone at least ten times upon his arrival back to his crappy apartment. And again, he finds _nothing_. Not a single text message, or even a missed call or voicemail from her.

_“…And if only I could hoooold you! You’d keep my head from goin’ uuunder!”_

What he would give right now to have her here with him in this very moment. Her warm body next to his as he held her close. Whether fully clothed or naked, he wishes she was here with him. Because maybe then, he wouldn’t be feeling so hollow, or so empty. There’s a painful lump in his throat and his lower lip is trembling.

He’s not sure what the rest of his day would consist of. Midterms were finally over, and Christmas break has officially started. He would most likely spend the remainder of his day – or _week_ – buried in his room, wallowing in self-pity about how _stupid_ he is while slowly fusing to the mattress and covers of his bed and his greatest concern is whether or not he would take a shower. Maybe, if feeling especially daring, he would forgo leftovers and order a large pizza later.

After all, he _did_ have other plans prior to ones that were more impromptu than planned.

Hot chocolate and cozying up to the fireplace with the love of his life while sneaking soft kisses was off the table. Skating, going to the Christmas Village with the gang and watching old Christmas movies twenty times over the course of December most definitely seemed to be out of the picture.

Not to mention; the Andersen sisters’ famous Christmas Gingerbread cookies with a glass of homemade spiked eggnog – made by _yours_ truly – was most likely not going to be happening either.

And the thought caused his chest to ache.

His phone buzzes through the music and he jolts upright. He grabs it, fingers shaking and fiddling with the buttons, hoping it would be from _her_. Only then, was he met with disappointment as his brows merge to a frown.

**_Hiccup ‘Horrendous’ Haddock:_ ** _Dude! You at home?_

He tosses his phone aside, and slams his back against the mattress. He hasn’t really spoken to his friends, or even the girls since yesterday after that blow-up in the student centre. Truth be told, after his talk with Anna, he hadn’t wanted to talk to _anyone_. Unless he had a message from Elsa, he wasn’t in the mood. Even though he had missed calls and his inbox is filled with a library of text messages from those guys.

At this point, Jack wasn’t really in the mood to think or feel. How could he really, when all he wanted was Elsa?

Right now, all he wants is to reboot his brain with another twenty-four hours of thoughtlessness.

_Knock! Knock!_

Great… just what he needed.

“Go away.”

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Go away!”

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

He growls. “For fuck sakes, Aster!” He nearly shouts as he lifts himself from the mattress and glares at his door. “Fuck off!”

A sigh from the behind the door. “…It’s not Aster.”

He knew exactly who that voice belonged to. His glare merges to a scowl. His eyes are squinted. “Go away, Eugene!”

As if the universe just wanted to keep screwing him over, the sound of his door creaks open. And much to his dismay, Eugene pokes his head in. He most definitely hasn’t spoken to Eugene since yesterday afternoon, but when he sees him, a wicked smirk tugs at the corners of his lips.

“Huh, nice new nose.” He sneers.

Eugene gives him a deadpan expression. “You can give your compliments to Astrid for _that_.”

Jack is trying not to stare at his nose, but he kept finding his eyes diverted to it. Because truthfully, Eugene deserved it. Even _he_ knew he deserved it and, Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. His eyes are rested upon the now dried up bloody mess under a white bandage that had been a perfectly ordinary nose a day before.

Oh well.

“Yea, yea, laugh all you want.” He gestures to his nose. “I deserved it, I _know._ ”

Jack snorts. “That’s what you get for giving out shitty relationship advice.”

“Look, I was only trying to-!” He pauses, his voice in mid-rise. But then he presses his lips in a tight line and heaves a heavy sigh. “… Yea, you’re right, though.”

He cocks a brow.

Eugene is about to open his mouth to speak, but a grim look on his face appears and his lips curl into a rather distasteful look. “What is this sad soundtrack you’re listening to?”

A deadpan look. “Leave my Lewis Capaldi alone.”

“Ew.” He swipes Jack’s phone off the bed before Jack has a chance to stop him. “I’m turning this shit off. It’s making me depressed.”

Jack grumbles. “Well, _I’m_ depressed.”

“Yea? Well, you’ve been _depressed_ since yesterday.” The music comes to an abrupt stop in mid-chorus. Eugene throws Jack’s phone back on the bed. “So…” He lowers his weight onto _his_ mattress. “Let’s talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He lays back against the headboard. “Especially not with _you_.”

He sighs. “Look, I know you’re pissed at me, okay? _Everyone_ is. My own _girlfriend_ is even pissed off at me.”

“Nooo!” He gasps in mock-shock. “ _Really?_ ”

He gives him a deadpan look.

“Gee,” He taps his finger to his chin, “I wonder _why_?”

“Jack, look man, I came to clear the air between us, alright?” He looks at him. “I came to make amends.”

“What _amends,_ Eugene?” He glares. “You call me losing my _girlfriend_ making _amends_?! You call Elsa _never_ wanting to speak to me again _making amends_?! Because if it is, you sure as _hell_ did a _great_ job at _that_! So thank you!” He claps his hands. “Bravo! Thank _you!_ What a fucking amazing _friend_ you are!

“Look! For the _last_ time,” He holds up his hand, glaring. “I was _only_ trying to help you, alright? I only said all those things because I _care_ about you!”

“Oh yea? And what part of me _yelling_ at Elsa and making her _cry_ is showing that you care about me? Huh?!”

“Jack-“

“Face it, Eugene! You’re a cocky asshole who thinks he knows _everything_! Why the fuck can’t you just _admit_ that you don’t like Elsa? Huh? Why can’t you?!”

“That’s not fucking-!

“Admit it! You don’t _like_ her and you _never_ did!”

“Jack _shut up!_ ” His voice rises and turns sharply to glare at him. But Jack doesn’t flinch the slightest bit. “Just shut up for a second and let me explain!”

“What the hell is there to explain?! You’ve never liked Elsa!”

“That’s _not_ true! You have it _all_ wrong!”

He sighs, a heavy sigh. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I don’t _hate_ Elsa, okay?!”

He snorts. “Really? Could’ve fooled me!”

“JACK JUST-!” He has to stop himself, because his face is as red as his bloody, bruised nose, and mainly because he realizes that things will only get worse than they already were. He takes a deep breath, turns and bows his head, as he stares at the carpeted ground. He lets out a heavy sigh, and Jack isn’t sure what he’s thinking, or what he will say next. “Look… I didn’t come here to argue with you, alright?”

Jack says nothing. Because he knows better.

“I came here because…” He watches as Eugene takes another breath, “…I didn’t want there to be any animosity between us.”

He blinks, though he’s still frowning.

“So, for that… I came up here to… to apologize.”

 _'What the hell?_ Eugene? Apologize? _Did I_ hear _that correctly?’_

“You were right.” He says. “I… I really screwed things up with you and Elsa.”

“You did.”

“But I…” He pauses, another sigh. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“…So why did you say all those things in the first place?”

“Because, Jack, like I was saying before,” He lifts his head, slowly turning to look at him. Bruised nose and everything, “I _care_ about you. And…” another pause, “believe it or not… I _care_ about Elsa too.”

“ _You_ care about _Elsa_?”

“Yea.” He nods. “I _do_. As a matter of fact, I care about you _and_ Elsa. I care about you _both_ , as a _couple_.”

He snorts. “You sure have a funny way of showing it.”

“Hey, you don’t have to believe me.” He says. “At this point, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t.”

“How can I? You basically told to _push_ my _girlfriend_ away from me.”

He sighs. “I know.”

“You _know_? That’s _all_ you have to say?” An incredulous look.

Eugene is silent, and Jack isn’t sure whether or not he should be rubbing it in with the typical saying of _I-told-you-so_ , or if he should feel sorry for the guy. But right now, this wasn’t necessarily the time to be pitying him. Right now, there are some things he needs to get off his chest, and he needs to make sure that Eugene knows it.

“Let me ask you something,” He crosses his arms over his chest, “in what _way_ , shape or _form_ , is _me_ telling my girlfriend that she’s _clingy_ and _suffocating,_ showing that you _care_ about us?”

He’s silent.

“How is telling me not to _cuddle_ with her on ‘movie night’, saying that she’s _controlling,_ and me making her _cry,_ showing that you care about her?”

He says nothing.

“And for fuck sakes! How is calling me _wuss_ , exposing oursex life showing me that you even _care_ about _me_?! Huh? Explain _that_ to me, Eugene!”

He sighs again, and he hangs his head. “… I don’t know, Jack.”

“You don’t _know_?!”

“No! I _don’t_ know!” He whips his head and glares at him. “And if I’m being honest… I… I don’t know why I even said those things…”

Jack watches as Eugene rises from _his_ mattress and slowly begins pacing up and down. But he says nothing, because at this point, he’s not really sure what to say next.

“Maybe…” He rakes his fingers through his hair. “Maybe I _was_ jealous of the fact that you and Elsa were having _more_ sex than the rest of us…” Jack rolls his eyes. “Or… maybe I was just… worried.”

He cocks a brow. “Worried about _what_? _Us?”_

“Yea!” He comes to a pause and stares at him. “Maybe I was just worried that you and Elsa… maybe wouldn’t last long _because_ all you were really doing was having sex constantly and…”

“So Elsa and I have lots of sex!” He throws his hands up. “For fuck sakes! _What_ is the big deal about _that_? And besides, I don’t see how that’s any of _your_ business!”

“Because, Jack, that’s _all_ you and Elsa do.” He says in calm, but stern tone.

“And?”

“ _And…?”_ He sighs. “Jack, when was the last time you and Elsa had a decent conversation?”

“We talk all the time.”

“’ _Oh! Oh Jaacck! Mmf, faster, faster!’”_

“Ugh! Dude, really?”

“’ _Ah! Jaaacck! Oh – I mmph! Faster!’”_

“Ugh! Okay, okay!” He puts his hands over his ears and grimaces. “Shut up! I get it!”

“Are you sure?” Eugene is smirking. “You call Elsa _screaming_ and _moaning_ your name while she’s riding your dick _talking_?”

“She happens to love riding _my_ dick, thank you very much!” He grumbles.

Eugene wrinkles his nose, but winces at the sharp pain. “Ugh… trust me, I _know_. We _hear_ her all the time.”

“Yea, and she _loves_ it. So what?”

“Dude, you’re missing the point.”

“And what point is _that_ exactly?”

“Ugh, for the love of God. Okay, how should I explain this?” He sighs, stops in his place, and places his hands together. “Alright, you want the truth?”

“At this point, I don’t care what you have to say.”

“Alright, then I’ll say it anyway.” He begins. “You and Elsa _do not_ know how to communicate.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Is it?”

They stare at each other. Challenging one another to an impromptu game of the ultimate ‘staring’ contest.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well believe it.” Eugene says. “And it’s not _just_ me that _sees_ that.”

He rolls his eyes. “You don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t? Seriously, Jack?”

He shrugs.

He shakes his head. “Alright then, tell me something,” He challenges, “what’s Elsa’s favourite season?”

He snorts. “Seriously? What kind of a question is _that_?”

“Just tell me.”

“Eugene-“

“Just. Tell. Me.” He grinds through his teeth. “ _What_ is her favourite season?”

He sighs. “Fine. Her favourite season is winter.” He lifts up his hands and shrugs. “Happy now?”

“Alright lucky guess. How do you know that?”

“Seriously? She _told_ me.”

“And when was that?”

“When we were on a date.” He thinks, then remembers. “Our _first_ date.” Ha! Take that, asshole!

“Alright, fair enough.” Eugene nods and places his hands on his waist. “But… I’ve got a news flash for you.”

He cocks a brow. “And what is that?”

“New _flash_!” A smirk “We _all_ knew that Elsa’s favourite season was winter.”

“Duh! Because _I_ told you all that!”

“Nope. No, you didn’t.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh please! It doesn’t take rocket science to figure out that a girl like _Elsa_ loves the season of winter.” He shakes his head and chuckles. “I mean, even before you guys started dating, even _Hiccup_ could tell from just looking at her.”

He scowls. “That’s because Hiccup is a smartass.”

“Dude, even _I_ knew that.”

“Whatever. What’s your point?”

He sighs. “Jack, my point is…” He pauses, “is that…” another pause, he looks down at the carpet, “look, maybe I shouldn’t tell you.”

“No, no, no! Tell me, oh Eugene! _Master_ of relationships.” He sits upright. “Don’t punk out now, tell me what you were going to say.”

“Jack, I really shouldn’t-“

“Stop being such a wuss and just _tell_ me already!”

Eugene takes a deep breath, then slowly lets it out. “You really wanna know?”

“Do I have to say it again?”

“Alright, here it is.” He begins, then looks him right in the eye. “You and Elsa… besides your mutual love for winter and hot chocolate… and _sex_ … the both of you don’t really know much about each other.”

“… Excuse me?”

“Jack, I don’t you think you know a lot about your own _girlfriend,_ is what I’m trying to say to you.”

His brain stutters for a moment and every part of him goes on pause while his thoughts catch up. Was Eugene being delusional? Of course he was! At the mention of that, Jack clenches his hands in a fist, brows merging to a deep frown, his gaze darkens.

“That is a _lie_.”

“Is it?” Eugene questions with a cocked brow.

“You’re a fucking _liar_ , Eugene.”

“Am _I,_ Jack?”

They glare at each other. There’s a heavy silence pressing down on them, and Jack isn’t sure whether or not that was a bad thing.

“You have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Enlighten me, then.” He challenges, puffing out his chest. “What is Elsa’s favourite colour?”

“Seriously? You’re going there again?”

He shrugs. “Just tell me.”

“This is stupid-“

“For fuck sakes, Jack! _Just_ tell me.”

“Fine! I’ll _tell_ you what it is!” He glares at him. “It’s-“

The word vanished at the back of his throat. The word he wants to say was nowhere to be found. Nor was it stuck inside his brain like he had hoped. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, erasing the piercing glare for a shocked expression.

Because the truth is, he doesn’t _know_.

He blinks once, and then another. “It’s… umm… I…” _No! I will_ not _let Eugene win this!_ “It’s…”

“It’s…” Eugene questions. “… _What_?”

_Damn him._

“Uh… I-I… it’s…”

“… You don’t know do you?”

“I do!” But Eugene was right. He really didn’t. But he was not about to accept defeat. “… It’s white!” He says in triumphant. “Ha! See! I _told_ you!” He points at him victory. “It’s white! Her favourite colour is _white_!”

His eyes are narrowed, but Jack can care less. Only then does his smile drop as Eugene lets out a heavy sigh.

“Actually…” He begins. “…You’re wrong.”

He frowns. “No I’m not! What are you talking about? _White_ is Elsa’s _favourite_ colour!”

“No, Jack, it’s not.”

“Yes it is!” He argues back. “Who the hell are _you_ to tell me that it isn’t?!”

“ _Because_ , it’s _not_.”

“Oh yea? Then tell me!” He challenges. “What do you think her _favourite_ colour is then?!”

Eugene sighs. “Her favourite colour is _blue_ , Jack.”

He snorts. “No it isn’t.”

“Yes, it _is_.”

“How the hell do _you_ know that?”

Another sigh. “I heard her tell Astrid one time.” He says. “That _blue_ is her favourite colour.”

“You’re a liar.”

“It’s the truth.” He says as he sits down on _his_ bed. _Again_. “I’m assuming you don’t know what _shade_ of blue is her favourite though, do you.”

“There are different shades?” An incredulous look. “Oh please!” He lets out a guffaw. “ _Please_ enlighten me! _What_ is her _favourite_ shade of blue then?”

“Simple; what colour are her eyes?”

He pauses, then takes a moment to think. Eugene sighs.

“Cerulean, Jack.”

He frowns. “I knew that.”

“Did you?”

“Sure.”

He sighs. “Alright, well I guess _that_ was a fail… so let’s try another one.” He looks at him. “What’s her favourite food?”

“Eugene, what is the poin-“

“Just answer the question, Jack.”

He huffs. “Um… spaghetti.”

“Nope.”

“… Chicken salad?”

Another sigh. “Nope.”

“Ugh! Fuck!” He throws up his hands. “Well…” This was not good. “… I don’t know.”

“ _Salmon,_ Jack.” Eugene shakes his head. “How could you _not_ know that?”

“I…” Because he really didn’t. “I don’t… know.”

“Every time we go out to dinner with the gang, what does Elsa _always_ order?” He sticks out his hands. “ _Salmon_. Even when we’re out having burgers or it’s taco night, Elsa is the _only_ one who will order her _salmon_. Nothing else.” He explains. “That’s _all_ she eats.”

He swallows. The glare is still painted on his features.

“Next question.”

_Not another one…_

“What’s her favourite animal?”

Fuck. “…a bird?”

“… Seriously?”

He blinks.

“ _Cats_ , Jack!”

“Fuck…” He mutters.

“Her favourite animal is a _cat_!” Eugen shakes his head. “What the hell? Do you notknow _anything_ about your own _girlfriend_?”

“I do!”

“Really? Okay then, _please_ prove me wrong, I _beg_ of you!” He places his hands together again. “What’s her favourite type of music to listen to?”

He blinks once, and then another.

Nothing.

“As a matter of fact, do you know even _know_ who her favourite singer is?”

He’s pegged.

“What’s her favourite movie?”

He says nothing.

“What’s her least favourite subject?”

He bows his head. Frowning.

“How about her favourite place? Or what her fears are? Or what makes her happy? Or how she likes to be held?” He challenges.

 _Damn him_. _Damn him to hell._

“Does she like it when you stroke her hair at night? Does she hate being late for things? What’s her favourite drink? Does she enjoy teaching you new things like cooking or making a grocery list? Or does she hate it?” He presses, and he wasn’t about to stop. “Does she have any allergies? Does she have a specific food that she hates? What’s her favourite ice cream flavour? Does she prefer cake over pie? Does she-“

“SHUT UP!!”

His yell was like a booming bark, but Eugene didn’t seem to be the least bit intimidated. Instead of jumping like a scared rabbit, he just sits there like a stone wall unable to broken. And if Jack was being honest with himself, the sound of his own voice even shocked him. Every muscle in his neck was tense. His fists were shaking and his heart rate increased.

Only then does he realize, that his anger isn’t directed at Eugene like he intended.

No.

His own anger was directed towards _him_.

Because at the end of the day, and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, deep down, he knew.

Eugene was right, and he hated that he would have to admit that.

“I…” He wants to say, but the words are so far back in his throat that he can no longer find them. “I…”

“You don’t know anything about your girlfriend, do you?”

There’s a knot in his stomach, and pain spreads through his abdomen. Eugene’s question, wasn’t a _question_. It was definitely a matter-of-fact statement, and it pained him to realize that he was one hundred percent right.

So instead, he bows his head and catches his lip between his teeth.

“I…I-I…” He stutters. “… I don’t…”

“Let me ask you this, then.” Jack winces, and he braces himself for what Eugene is about to say next. “Does Elsa know _any_ of these things about _you_?”

Does she?

…Fuck.

He numbly shakes his head. “… No.”

“So, it’s safe to say,” Eugene begins, staring at him, “that the two of you knowabsolutely _nothing_ about each other.”

Fact.

He gives a numb nod and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You two have been together for a year and half.” Eugene says. “Soon to be going on two years… and you two know _nothing_ about each other.”

Point for Eugene.

Zero for Jack.

He nibbles nervously at his lower lip, and his only response is to shake his head. Because in reality, how he could be so blind? How could he _not_ see that there was indeed a problem?

And not just a _small_ problem that could easily be brushed off. No. This was a _major_ problem.

“This is the point that I was trying to make, Jack.”

He says nothing. Because really and truly, what could he really say?

“You couldn’t even answer a _simple_ question about Elsa.” He says. “If neither of you can even answer something as small as what your favourite colour is, then how will the two of you be able to communicate with each other?”

He’s silent.

“You don’t know how, and neither does she.”

He’s right.

“How do you think relationships last? Heck, how do you think _marriages_ even last?” He looks at him. “ _Communication_.”

His response is silence, save for an uncomfortably loud exhalation through his nose. Because at the moment, there’s nothing really to be said. Especially not from him. At this point, Eugene was right. He won, and accepting defeat was something that Jack never found himself to be good at doing.

But here they are.

A year and half later, and he can’t even answer a single damn question about his own _girlfriend._

The young woman who is supposedly the _love of his life_.

“Look,” Eugene begins, “I know it’s not something you want to hear, but it’s the _truth_ , Jack. You may have thought that you and Elsa have an _amazing_ relationship, but… the truth is… your relationship is _unstable_ , Jack.”

Ouch.

A swallow grates his chest. At this point, there was no use in fighting it anymore.

He can deny it all he wants, but at the end of day, what was the point?

“Jack, let me be honest with you.” He says. “Yes, sex is great. It’s _amazing_ and it’s fun. Especially when it’s with the person that you love.” He explains. “And I know you love Elsa.”

He does.

“And yes, we’re _guys_. Let’s face it, us _guys_ , we _love_ sex. We love bragging to our pals about how _amazing_ our sex lives are, and yea, we even tease each other sometimes about whether or not one of us will punk out about trying new things in the bedroom. Trust me, I get _that_.”

He sighs, shakes his head.

“But I’ll tell you something. As great as sex is, it’s not the _only_ thing that keeps a relationship stable. Because let’s face it, after a while, if all you’re doing is _only_ having _sex_ , then that’s not a relationship. I mean at this point, you might as well just call it a _casual hook up_ or a _friends-with-benefits_.”

He glares at him.

Eugene lifts up his hands. “Hey, I’m just being honest.”

“As _always_.”

“Okay, then let me ask you a question; how do you think Rapunzel and I have managed to last for two and a half years?” He questions with a raised brow. “Yea, Rapunzel and I have a _great_ sex life, but _that_ is not the only thing that’s keeping us together. You wanna know why?”

A deadpan expression.

“ _Communication_.” He points at him.

_Duh._

“We actually _talk_ , Jack. We talk about _everything_. Trust me, I know you’re probably thinking that something as small as what your favourite colour seems a stupid thing to talk about. But I’ll tell you something, it’s not so much as the _what_ you need to focus on. It’s the _why_.”

He cocks a brow. “The _why_?”

“Yes, the _why_.” Eugene nods. “Do you know _why_ Elsa likes the shade of Cerulean?”

He says nothing, but purses his lips.

“Exactly. So let me give you an example.” He smirks. “Rapunzel, her favourite colour is purple. What kind? Lavender.” He studies him. “So, that’s the _what_. Now for the _why_ , I’ll tell you.”

He rolls his eyes.

“The reason _why_ Rapunzel likes Lavender is because when she was little, her mother always used to plant lavender flowers in their backyard. Lavender was her mother’s favourite colour, and the two of them really bonded over that.” A small smile at the memory. “There was one time I gave her bouquet of Lavender lilies on our first anniversary, and it was the smile on her face that made my day.”

He stares at him.

“I bought her a lavender coloured dress one time for her birthday.”

“… I remember that.”

“And you saw how happy she was.” Eugene tells him. “Because I remembered something as small as what her favourite colour is, and _why_.”

He’s quiet.

“Another example, Rapunzel’s favourite animal is a bunny. _Why?_ Because she used to have a pet bunny named Pascal when she was younger.”

“… That’s why you got her Maximus for Christmas last year.”

Eugene nods. “Yea. And she cried. But she wasn’t crying out of sadness. More like happiness.”

He presses his lips into a tight line.

“She loves being on time for things, which is why she hates it when I’m not as punctual as she is. Her favourite season is Spring because it reminds her that brighter days are ahead. She’s terrified of the dark because it makes her feel alone, and she hates being alone. She likes it when I use my thumb to stroke her cheek while she’s asleep, just because she likes to know that I’m _there_.”

He’s got him pegged. And right now, Jack feels like the world’s ‘Biggest fool’.

“And you’ll love this one.”

Jack looks at him, curious.

“She hates it when I meddle in people’s lives.” He looks away, stares at the ground. “ _Why_?... Because she fears that I won’t be as compassionate, or _gentle_ as she would like for me to be.” A sigh. “Which would explain why she’s so furious at me over this whole situation.”

He stares at him, lifting a brow.

“See, Rapunzel knows that I’m a blunt person. I don’t hold back. I tell it like it is.”

_Surprise, surprise…_

“And to tell you the honest truth, it’s one of the qualities about me that she _cannot_ stand.” Another sigh. “… Sometimes I can’t stand that quality about myself either. But at the end of the day, it’s something about myself that I need to work on. And… if I’m being honest…” A pause, then a sigh, “if I didn’t have someone like Rapunzel in my life to show me that side of me, then… I wouldn’t be up here with you right now. _Apologizing_ and _admitting_ that I was… _wrong_.”

He blinks once, and then another. “… So, what are you trying to say?”

“My point, Jack, is that if Rapunzel and I didn’t have honest communication in our relationship, then we wouldn’t be where we are now. She wouldn’t be trying to help me be a better person, and I wouldn’t be helping her to be a bit tougher in certain areas of her life. Hell, we wouldn’t even be _together_ if we didn’t _communicate._ ”

He swallows.

“That’s what relationships are all about, Jack. They’re about _communication_ and getting to _know_ that person. You both need to _work_ together so that you can have a _healthy_ relationship. You’re _partners_. You work together. You learn about each other’s strengths so you can praise them for it. You learn about each other’s weaknesses so that you can _help_ make them a _better_ person. You learn about their good qualities so you can cherish that. And… you learn about their flaws so that no matter what, even if they have crappy flaws, you still choose to stick by them and _love_ them. Regardless of their bad traits.”

He blinks.

“In relationships, you’re _more_ than just a _boyfriend._ You’re a potential husband, a brother, a therapist, a confidante, father, partner in crime… even a _nurse_ at times.” He pauses. “But most importantly, you’re a _best friend_. And if you know _nothing_ about your _best friend_ , then what kind of _friendly relationship_ do you really have?”

His eyes slowly widen and he presses his lips into a tight line. Because if he was being honest with himself, Eugene’s words were hitting home. Everything he was saying made sense. And that’s when realization hits him. Hard in the gut.

How he never really took the opportunity to _learn_ about his own _girlfriend_. _Why_ she was so clingy to him. _Why_ when he yelled at her, his words burned a pain through her inner being. And _why_ she was so adamant about not answering his phone calls.

 _‘She’s a remarkably fragile person…’_ Anna’s words ring through his head.

But… _why_ was she a fragile person?

 _What_ exactly caused her to be like that?

“Wow…” He mumbles. “…I…I didn’t…”

“It’s not your fault, man.” Eugene says. “Trust me, relationships are _not_ easy.” A heavy sigh. “If I’m being honest… they’re a _lot_ of work.”

He huffs. “I’ll say…”

“But, if you’re with the _right_ person,” He says and looks at him with a small smile, “then it’s worth it.”

“…You think Elsa is the right person for me?”

“I _know_ she is.” He tells him. “And if I’m being honest, she’s _more_ than just the _right_ person for you.”

“Yea?”

“Absolutely. I mean, first off, who actually _loves_ winter?” He furrows his brows. “You two are _perfect_ for each other.”

A small chuckle. “… Guess you can say that.”

“Hey? I’m not wrong.”

He rolls his eyes. “No, you’re not.” He thinks for a moment, then remembers. “As a matter of fact… _you_ were the first one to point Elsa out to me.”

“Yup.”

“And, _you_ were the one that really pushed me to ask her out.”

“Ayup!”

They’re both silent. Realization sinks in. A small smile.

“…So, you really do _care_ about Elsa and me.”

“ _Duh_!” A smirk. “I wouldn’t be up here, _rooting_ for you guys to get back together now, would I?”

He looks at him. “…You… you really want us to get back together?”

A deadpan expression. “Do I have to spell it out for you again?”

A chuckle. An _actual_ chuckle. “Man, you’re such an unpredictable douche, you know that?”

A casual shrug. “Eh, _you_ decided to be friends with me so _that_ is on _you,_ dude.”

At this point, the urge to stay angry has long since faded. And the next thing they know, laughs erupt from them and chorus together like a melodious tune. Because at the end of the day, there was no point in staying mad at one another. They were best friends, and _nothing_ could ever tear their friendship apart, no matter what.

“So…” Eugene says as their laughter dies down, “are we cool?”

He stares at him. A smile appears on his face. “Yea man, I’d say we are.” A chuckle. “Thanks.” Then he smirks. “Though I have to ask… when the hell did _you_ become so _soft_?”

“Okay, whoa! For _your_ information, it’s not _soft_.” Eugene points a finger at him. “And second, hell yea! I have my _deep_ moments too you know!” A smirk. “But… you can give your compliments to Rapunzel for that.”

He snorts. “Remind me to thank her for turning you into a _sap_.”

“Yea, yea. Laugh it up.”

A chuckle. “But seriously, man. Thank you.”

Eugene chuckles and rolls his eyes. “No problem. And… I really am sorry, dude. I’m sorry about everything. At the end of the day, I really do want you and Elsa to have a great relationship. You both deserve each other.”

“Thanks, man.” He sighs. “You know, I… I really do love her.”

“Yea?”

“One hundred percent.” He says. “She… she means everything to me. She _is_ everything.”

He nods. “I know.”

“No, man. I don’t think you do.” He shakes his head, staring at him. “You don’t know _how_ much she means to me. Her smile, her personality, her intelligence, man. Even her _laugh,_ I mean it when I say that she’s… _everything_ I’ve always wanted. She’s…” dare he say it, “… she’s perfect.” He says. “I just… I want to know _everything_ about her. You know? From her deepest and darkest secrets, to her hopes and desires. I want to know every single part of her.”

A smile. He nods.

“I just… I just want to make her happy.” He says softly. “I want to let her know that no matter what happens, that she can _always_ count on me. I want her to know that… I’ll always be there for _her_. I’ll never stop telling her and _showing_ her how much I love her. Man, even if I have to go to her on my knees, _begging_ for her forgiveness, I’m gonna do whatever it takes to get her back.” He says with determination. “I _love_ her. I really do, and I want _nothing_ more than to make this relationship work.”

“Huh.” Eugene nods. “Tell me something, did you mean _all_ those things you just said?”

He furrows his brows. “Of _course_ I do.”

“Well then don’t sit here and pour your guts out to _me._ ” Eugene nods towards the door. “Go tell _her_ that.”

His brows raise. “Now?”

“Why the hell not?”

His eyes widen. “Well… because… I… she won’t talk to me…”

“Come on, man.” Eugene shakes his head. “Don’t kill me here.”

“It’s just that-“ A pause, “Anna… she told me… to give her some space and…”

“Do you love her?”

“Yes, but-“

“Scale of one to ten, _how_ much do you really love her?”

“More than _anything_ , but-“

“Then _go_ tell her _that_!”

“But, Eugene, I-“

Eugene rises from the bed and walks towards the door. It isn’t long before a heavy piece of article hits Jack square in the face, and he’s giving his _best_ friend an incredulous glare. A smirk is hanging off of Eugene’s features.

“What the _hell_ man?!”

“Go _get_ her!”

“But… Anna said-“

“Never mind what _Anna_ said! If you _love_ your girlfriend as much as you _say_ you do, then you will _go_ and _fight_ for her.”

A glare. _Damn him for always being right…_

“You wanna stay up in your room and mope around all Christmas break?”

He mumbles. “…No.”

“Then go! Go get your girlfriend back! Go win her heart all over again!”

He takes a second to think. _‘Give her some space, wait until the time is right…’_

And then; “Ah fuck it!”

He must be out of his mind. Because he jumps from the bed, throws his coat and zips it up all the way. He moves towards the door and pulls it open with earnest.

“Atta boy!” Eugene claps his hands. “Woo! Woo! Go get ‘em tiger!”

“Whatever douchebag!” Jack calls as he’s bolting down the stairs. A smirk on his face.

He bolts through the door and is greeted by the cold air. He’s speeding down the walkway and he can’t stop. His heart is leaping in his chest and he doesn’t care.

He has his girlfriend to find.

And he was going to make sure to tell her _exactly_ what was on his mind.

* * *

He knows he’s a complete idiot for not listening to Anna’s advice.

_‘Give her some space… you’ll just make things worse if you-‘_

Screw that voice in his head that’s telling him otherwise. For once, Eugene Fitz Herbert was actually _right_. If he wanted this relationship to work as much as he says he does, then he will grovel on his knees if he had to for _however_ long it would take – six months, ten months, a year? He was not going to let this one go.

He stands a few feet away from her apartment, hands shoved deeply into his pockets. His breath swirls around him, and he hesitates to take his next step.

What would he really say? How would _she r_ eact? It’s only been two days, but for them, two days was like a _lifetime_ to go without speaking to or _seeing_ each other. He’s not really sure what state of mind she would be in right now. But all Jack hoped, was that she wouldn’t shut the door in his face before he could utter a single syllable from his mouth.

 _‘I just… I need_ _to_ see _her…’_

He really does. And he’s not about to turn back now. Not when he’s so close.

He takes a deep breath and figured the only way to find out was to face the music – and is about to take his next step when…

The sudden blast of Coldplay’s _Creep_ holts Jack from taking another step, and with a sound that imitated an amorous walrus ( _“For fuck sakes!”_ ), he bitterly rips out his phone from his pocket, planning to kill the sound with a single switch to ‘silent’ and mentally tell whoever it was to _fuck off_.

_‘Wait, Coldplay… who the hell is calling?’_

His phone is blaring and vibrating in the palm of his hand and he frowns.

**_Astrid Hofferson: Incoming Call_ **

_‘…The hell?’_

He rolls his eyes and lazily hits the green ‘answer’ button. He brings the phone to his ear.

“What do you want, Astrid?” He answers tartly.

_“Jackass, if you’re looking for Elsa, she’s not home.”_

He furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”

 _“I_ mean _that she’s not at her apartment right now.”_

He grimaces. “Are you trying to fuck with me right now?”

 _“Are you really this much of a jack­­_ -ass _? Dude, she’s_ not _home. Okay?”_

He takes a minute to think. _‘How the hell…’_ And then realization hits him. “… How did you even know?”

 _“Do I look like an idiot to you?”_ He cocks a brow. _“Don’t you dare answer that question.”_

“… Are you following me or something?”

She snorts. _“If I was following you, do you think you’d be_ alive _right now?”_

“… No.”

 _“Exactly.”_ A huff. _“Anyways, Eugene called Hiccup to tell him you were on your way to make up with Elsa.”_

 _Of course!_ “Asshole…”

_“I’ll say. But anyways, yea, Anna just texted me saying that Elsa went out for a walk or something and that she wouldn’t be back for a little while.”_

“She did?” His eyes widen. “But… why?”

 _“Why do you think?”_ He rolls his eyes. _“She said she just wanted to be alone and that she needs to clear her head.”_

“…Oh.”

_“Yup.”_

“Well…” He takes a minute to survey his surroundings. The chill is still bitter and he has to keep his teeth from chattering. “… Do you know where she went?”

 _“I don’t exactly know.”_ She responds. _“I think Anna said she mentioned something about her going to the mountains or something?”_

His eyes widen.

Mountains.

_‘Every chance I got, I would run away from home and hide out in the mountains…’_

Realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

Of course.

“Astrid, I gotta go.”

He hits the ‘end’ button before she could utter out another word. He shoves his phone and his hands into his pockets and turns to head in the opposite direction of where he came.

He knew _exactly_ where she was.

* * *

It doesn’t take him that long to walk up the tiny hill and past the pine trees. He knows he’s close, because it is not only the fresh scent of pine that caught up to him.

No.

The sweet scent of mint and vanilla hits his nostrils.

She’s here.

It’s when his legs come to a slow stop, and his breath hitches in his throat that he is hit with how _striking_ she is – clad in her black leather jacket with her arms hugging her middle, and her braid hangs low over her left shoulder, blowing delicately in the wind. Her back is facing him, and he doesn’t move towards her just yet.

She’s not sitting on the bench like he anticipated. Instead, she’s standing in the meadow, staring at the tall mountains now covered with snow that sparkles in the rich hues of yellow, purple and pink.

He can only stare at her, a swallow grating his chest and his heart beats loudly as it always did when she was concerned; reminding him of the effect she has on him. How she always takes his breath away every time he lays eyes on her, how her brilliant, beautiful smile always brightens his day whenever he’s in a bad mood, how she runs her fingers through his hair every time he falls asleep, how her laugh was always the music endears his soul. How different she is from all the other girls he’s dated in the past.

How he absolutely _loves_ her with all his mind, body and soul.

And then he remembers the wounded melancholy etched upon her beautiful face before she quickly left his apartment just two days ago. He’s not sure how she’s unaware of his noisy journey. But then again being up here, it was nearly impossible to pay attention to anything that was going on when you had a beautiful view of the mountains greeting you like an old friend, and tall grass that would embrace you like a mother embracing her own child.

And like he suspected, it made sense that he would find her at the place where they had their very first date.

And their second.

Their third.

He takes a deep breath. His stomach twists and turns as he slowly makes his way towards her. Pretty soon, he’s standing right behind her, and gently, he says,

“Elsa…”

She says nothing. But her back stiffens and she winces slightly at the sound of his voice.

“Baby… I…”

He watches as she bows her head. He listens as she takes a deep breath of her own, and then,

“… Why are you here?”

Her words sting a bit, but he knows he deserves it. He presses his lips into a tight line. Tears prick his eyes.

“… I just wanted to see you.” He whispers. “… To talk to you.”

She takes another breath, then asks, “… H-how did you find me?”

“The mountains gave it away.” He breathes. “… I know how much you love this place.”

“Of course I do.” She swallows down the break in her tone, and his heart shatters. “… How could I not?”

“I know.”

His heart quickens measurably when she slowly turns around and finally comes to face to face with him. Cerulean and cobalt hues staring into one another for what felt like eternity. Except, hers are puffy and red, and her cheeks are stained with salty pearls. While his own are merely dry, and he swallows down a painful lump at just how fragile and dejected she looks.

“Why…” She cuts herself off, “… w-why did you come looking for me?”

“Elsa, baby, why would you ask-“

“I-I thought you needed… s-space and that-“ She sniffles, cutting herself off, more tears from fall her face, “a-and that you didn’t w-want to s-see me and-“

“Elsa.”

He closes the tiny distance between them and gently grabs onto her upper arms. Though she nearly jumps when he does. His use thumbs to rub the leather of her jacket. And when she bows her head down to stare at the ground, he reaches out to pinch her chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently tilts her head back up to look at him.

“I love you. Okay? I _love_ you.” He tells her. “I love you _so_ much, and… I can’t lose you.”

She chokes on a sob that’s wedged in her throat. Her lower lip trembles and her body is shivering. “You… y-you love me?”

“More than _anything_ , babe.” His own tone wavers in pitch. “A-and… I’m _so_ sorry.”

“J-Jack… I-“

“I was wrong, okay? I… shouldn’t have yelled at you… or said all those things that I said.”

She sniffles. “… B-but you did.”

A sad sigh. “…I-I know.”

“Jack… I…I-“

“Come here.”

His only response is to wrap her in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms. When she slowly loops her fragile arms around his waist, she buries herself against him. There are soft whimpers coming from her, and her body is shaking with quiet sobs. He says nothing, only presses his lips onto the crown of her head and he rubs her back gently. In this moment, the world around them melted away, and Jack used this moment to make a vow that he would do whatever it takes to keep her safe from anyone who wishes to harm her.

But it was the feeling of her warm body melded with his own that he dearly missed and would forever cherish for as long as he lived.

She was here with him in this very moment.

And he was _never_ going to let her go.

Ever.

“Oh Jack… I-I… I m-missed you… I-“

“Shh.”

He slowly pulls back, and leans down to place a tender kiss to her forehead. He lets their foreheads rest together, the air around them is chilly, but neither of them were bothered.

“I missed you too, babe.” He says softly. “But… we _do_ need to talk about this.”

A numb nod. “…I know.”

“Hey,” He tilts her chin up to look at him, a small smile, “it’s going to be okay. _We’re_ going to be okay.”

She swallows. “O-okay.”

Another kiss to her forehead, and then he gently says, “Why don’t we head back to your apartment?”

“… Okay.”

They say nothing. He keeps her cuddled to his side as he wraps an arm around her waist and gently guides her down the path. She has her arms wrapped around his middle and they walk together glued at the hip. Nothing could tear them apart.

After all, they did have _a lot_ to talk about.

He’s just hoping that they’ll be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNDDD that's a wrap! So, what did y'all think?! Love it? Hate it?
> 
> So, are you happy that Jack and Elsa FINALLY reunited??!! So here's the ultimate question; WHAT will happen to the two lovebirds??
> 
> Stay tuned for the next (and LAST) chapter!
> 
> Also, thank you all soooo much my lovely readers for your amazing ideas for the two bonus chapters I'm planning! You guys are so amazing and this story wouldn't be standing if I didn't have your continued support! So thank you so much my loves!
> 
> Mwah!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it took me what... like 2 months to update? TWO MONTHS?!! *Sigh*... what a disgrace...
> 
> **Reviews:**
> 
> **monsterpandamash:** I seriously just wanna HUG you! You are too sweet! Thank you my love!  
>  **MlpFanCeline:** You my friend, are spot on! That's exactly what I wanted Jack to understand. Both he and Elsa need to realize that it takes more than just sex to make a relationship stable and healthy. They are about to find that out!  
>  **Carolina:** Thank you my love! I'm so glad you are enjoying this!  
>  **UncommonVillian:** YES JACK! I'm agreeing with you! He needs to make this right!  
>  **Jelsa_Maleval:** You are the sweetest human being on this planet!! Thank you soo much for your beautiful comment! 
> 
> Onto the chapter! Read on my love!

Jack doesn't really remember the walk back to Elsa's apartment. He's not even sure when they reached the front door.

All he knows is that neither of them made any effort to pull away from each other, and he only realized she was still attached to him when she was reluctant to separate from him to unlock the door.

She was shaking so hard that she could barely unlock it. It was only when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed soft kisses to her temple and cheek, that she had successfully managed to twist her key in the lock, hear the _click,_ and allow the both of them to step over the threshold.

They didn’t say much. Even as they slipped off their boots and hung their jackets on her coat rack. The silence hung over them.

It’s a good thing that it’s only 3:00pm, because it was still light out and her apartment wouldn’t be pitch black like he initially thought.

Her apartment is still the same as he always expected it to be. Clean, and neatly tidied in an organized fashion. Her white tiled floors sparkled like white pearls, her white granite countertops and cupboards in her kitchen looked even whiter than when he had last seen them, her sink was clear of any dirty dishes (unlike _his_ disaster of an apartment), her living room looked like it hadn’t been touched in years and a huge wave of regret washes over him.

Because this isn’t the first – or sadly the _last_ – time Elsa would bottle her sadness through her intensive cleanliness. Judging by _how_ sparkling every area is, he knows he’s messed up. And he’s messed up _big time_.

The sight of her room didn’t help much to ease the tension. Because it was cleaner, _much_ cleaner compared to the rest of her apartment. ‘ _Shit, I’m_ so _fucked’._ Her carpet was spotless, end tables were organized, her queen-sized bed was neat and tidy, her curtains were closed and the scent of mint and vanilla fills the air.

_Fuck… fuck…_

But it seemed like the tension was slowly starting to disappear, because the next thing he knows, Elsa had somehow found herself by her rightful spot in front of him. Instead of _slapping_ him like he feared, her arms wound themselves around his waist and she rests her head against his chest. Jack followed suit. He wraps his own arms around her frame, holds her close and presses soft kisses to the crown of her head.

He’s not sure how long they stand in the middle of her room, clinging on to each other for dear life. All he knows is that he doesn’t want to her let her go.

He _can’t_ let her go.

Not again.

She unfortunately slipped through his fingers once, and he can’t _bear_ to let that happen again. She is _his_. And by the mighty Gods, he was going to make this work. No matter how uncomfortable, or how _painful_ it might be.

_‘You’re partners, you work together. Relationships are all about communication and getting to know a person.’_

They are. Eugene’s words rang through his head and for once, they don’t make him cringe or make his stomach want to drop.

_‘She’s a remarkably fragile person…’_

She is.

But the question is… _why_?

He has to find out. To understand.

“Elsa…” He says her name quietly.

He feels her body stiffen, and her grip around him tightens just a fraction. He lets out a soft sigh, knowing that fear is beginning to take over her being. He presses another kiss to the crown of her head and his fingers play soft notes up and down her back.

“Babe.” He says again, softly. “Are… are we going to talk?”

She says nothing. His stomach suddenly twists and turns, and he’s mentally cursing himself for making the situation worse. He holds her, and gently sways their bodies from side-to-side to ease the nerves.

“Elsa, babe… maybe… we should-“

His words are cut off by a sniffle, and her body begins to shake with little sobs.

“Hey, hey…”

He uses this opportunity to pull back just a fraction so he can properly set his gaze down on her. He lifts a hand, pinches her chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently tilts her head up to look at him. His chest tightens and he gulps down a large, painful lump. He gets a sense of déjà vu. The tears spilling down her cheeks and the way her bottom lip is quivering brings him back to that dreadful day, when she had stood in his doorway, hurt broken and… _betrayed._

Only now, it was different.

Now, he can do what he should’ve done in the first place.

“Baby, don’t cry.” He cups her cheeks in both his hands. “… Please don’t cry.”

She presses her lips into a tight line, and his stomach drops. He sees her trying to bite back the sob that’s bobbing in her delicate throat, desperate to escape. She doesn’t want to look weak. But he doesn’t care.

“It’s alright.”

He doesn’t waste time. He leans forward and presses a tender kiss to her forehead. Then down to her nose. Then his lips meet hers, brushing softly amongst those full lips he loves to taste. She kisses back, hers more desperate and filled with longing. Their lips move together, and neither of them wanted to let go. They needed this, because to them, two days was a long time to go without touching or being together. Finally, he reluctantly pulls away. A soft cry escapes her lips and he places a tender kiss to her forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He tells her softly. He means it. “It’s going to be okay.”

She looks at him with a pleading gaze. She opens her mouth, tries to speak, but the words fail to come out. Instead, she’s wearing a look that says _you promise you won’t leave me again?_

“I promise.” Another kiss to her forehead. Then he rests his forehead against hers. “We’re going to be okay. I…” A swallow. “…I just want us to talk.”

She doesn’t take her eyes off his. Cerulean pearls pooled with tears. Her fingers clutch tightly onto the fabric of his hoodie.

“…t-to… to t-talk?” She croaks quietly.

He nods. Places a kiss to her nose. “…Yes, babe. I… I think it’s time… that we talk about some things. Okay?”

She swallows. “…o-okay.”

He sucks in a deep breath, keeping his cobalt orbs trained carefully into her cerulean hues. _Just do it!_ Slowly breathing out, he releases her from the hug and takes hold of her hands. He guides her closer to the foot of her bed and gently sits her down, her eyes still on his. He leans down, places another kiss to her forehead and settles his weight onto the mattress right next to her.

They say nothing, though their shoulders and thighs are touching. His head is hanging low, studying the intricate snowflake patterns on her ivory white carpet, while she has her arms hugging her middle.

Yes. This conversation needs to happen, no matter how uncomfortable it may be. But he’s not exactly sure where to start. Or _how_ to start. And he knows she doesn’t have the slightest clue either.

 _Fuck… of course. This is what happens when you prioritize_ sex _over talking_.

He regrets not having listened to Eugene and those guys earlier. Because a big cloud of silence is hanging over their heads like nothing’s wrong. Its stretching itself thinner and thinner, gnawing at their insides. His chest feels tight around his lungs, and he’s suddenly starting to feel nauseous.

_Say something you idiot!_

He takes a deep breath, and then says, “I’m sorry, Elsa.” He lets out a sigh, lifts his head so he can turn to look at her. “I-I’m… I’m so, _so_ sorry for what I said to you that night.”

She sniffles.

“I… I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

She’s quiet.

“All those things-“ A pause, “…all those _horrible_ things I said to you, I didn’t mean them.”

She hugs herself tighter. Her own gaze still cast downward.

“I wasn’t thinking.” Because he wasn’t. “…I… I don’t know what came over me.” He didn’t. “Everything just… happened so fast I… couldn’t stop myself.”

A wet sniffle. She’s still crying.

A sad sigh. “Elsa,” His own mouth trembles, “I was stupid… _so_ stupid. And selfish… a-and I mean I… I can’t even forgive _myself_ for what I did.”

She says nothing.

“Elsa…”

He wants to reach towards her. He’s tempted to envelope her fragile hands in his own, but he knows better and decides to keep his hands buried in his lap. All he can do is watch her, tears pooling in his own eyes as she remains in the same position. Her shoulders are slumped and her head is still hanging low. Her face is wet with tears and she’s biting her lip to prevent the sobs that are wanting to come out.

“Babe, p-please say something…”

She stiffens.

“ _Anything_.” He pleads softly. “…Scream. Yell. Insult me. Hell,” A sigh, “you can even _hit_ me if you want.”

She swallows. She unravels her arms and instead, clasps her fingers in her lap.

“Please, babe.”

She’s silent a long moment after that. And judging by how she’s twiddling her thumbs and her eyes remain fixed on the floor, his stomach drops. It hurts to see she’s actually considering the options he’d just offered her, but it’s only fair. After all, he _deserved_ whatever was coming to him. He watches as she takes in a slow breath, lets it out gradually, and then in a wavering pitch, says,

“…y-you…” She lifts her head, but doesn’t look at him, closes her eyes, “you really hurt me, Jack.”

Her voice cracks like a shattered vase. There are tears in his eyes, but he refuses to let them drop. In his heart, he retracts every bad thing he’s said to her because they were never a reflection of _her_.

“…I know.” Because he does. “I know I hurt you, babe. I… I didn’t mean to. I-“

“-but you…” Another sniffle, “you did.”

He swallows.

“You…” She lifts a hand to wipe a stray tear, “you d-don’t know… how hard it was to…” A sniffle, “to b-be away from you...”

“I know, babe, I-“

“No.” She shakes her head, her pitch wavering. “N-no, y-you don’t.”

He stares at her. His brow furrows slightly. Because really and truly, how could _she_ be the one to determine how he had felt?

He blinks. “Elsa, I _do_ know.” He says. “Babe, trust me. I…I _know_ exactly what you were going through-“

“Jack, you _don’t_ know.”

“Yes I _do_ , Elsa. I-“

“You know, I-I thought you were going to break up with me.”

His eyes widen. “What?”

She sniffles. “J-Jack I…” A soft sob, “I-I kept thinking you were wanting t-to break up.”

He’s quiet. His jaw is dropped open, and he’s unable to produce any more words. Because truth be told, _her_ words had rendered him speechless.

 _Break up with her?_ He felt like a wolf was eating at his chest and tearing its way to his now trembling heart. Breaking up with Elsa Andersen was the absolute _last_ thing he _ever_ wanted to do. And really, not seeing her for two days, not hearing her voice, not being able to taste her sweet kisses and not waking up to her body lying next to his _terrified_ him.

But there was no way in hell he was _ever_ going to let that happen. And to think, neither of them would be in this situation if they had just learned to _fucking_ communicate in the first place.

He blinks once, and then another. “E-Elsa, what…” His voice cracks, “w-why would-“

“I-I couldn’t bear to hear you say those words.” She stymies another sob. She hugs her middle. Then she whispers, “… that’s why I… I never answered your calls.” A sniffle, “or listened to your voicemails.”

“Elsa,” Her shoulders hunch, too ashamed to look at him, “You… you seriously thought that I would-“ He cuts himself off, because he himself can’t even bear to say _those_ two words, “you honestly thought-“

“Yes.”

“Well _why_ Elsa? Why would you even _think_ that I would _ever-_ “

“Because you said so!”

She bolts from the bed at the exact same time the tone in her voice rose a few octaves higher. He stares at her, and her back is facing him.

A frown dents his brows. “Elsa… I never said I wanted to-“

“Yes… you did, Jack.”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did!”

“Elsa, when did I say that I wanted to break up with you?”

She sniffles. Her back stiffens. She stares at the wall. “When you told me you didn’t want me at your apartment.”

“Elsa, I _never_ said that I didn’t want you-!”

“Yes you did!”

He nearly jumps as she whirls around him like an enraged panther. He hadn’t expected her to yell at him the way she did. Heck, in the year and half they’ve been dating, he’s never heard her yell. Especially since it sounded like a booming bark that shocked the both of them. He’s staring at her with wide eyes, while her expression is masked with what looked like a pained glare with salty pearls streaming down her cheeks. Her beautiful cerulean eyes were cold and piercing.

This wasn’t _his_ Elsa that he’s come to know and love. No, this was a complete stranger.

“ _You_ told me that I-I’m too _clingy_!”

He did.

“And that I’ve been _suffocating_ you!”

He swallows.

“And!” He hitches a breath, preparing himself for the flesh of her palm to make contact with his cheek. “And… you told me you wanted space!”

A loud sigh. “Okay! I… I _said_ those things, but I didn’t-“

“And you said we have too much sex!”

He blinks. “… Because we _do_ , Elsa.” He says in calm, but firm tone.

“And what the hell is _wrong_ with that, Jack?!” She glares heatwaves at him through tears. “You _love_ sex! We _both_ do!”

“I know that!” He glares. “I’m not saying I don’t! But… maybe that’s the problem!”

She flinches, and he immediately regrets his choice in words.

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that-“

“…S-so you love sex…” Her voice cracks, “… just not with me…”

“What?” His eyes widen. “No! That’s not what I-“

“So it _is_ me, then!”

“No, Elsa! Just… ugh! You’re not letting me explain-“

“You _do_ want us to break up!”

“No! For Christ’s sakes! Will you just let me-“

“Jack if you want to leave, then… then just _go_ , okay?! Just-“

“ELSA STOP!” He jolts from the bed and stomps towards her so that he’s towering over her. “JUST STOP, ALRIGHT!”

Just like he wanted, his holler was enough to shake her to silence. But just like he feared, it was enough to make her jump and take a slight step back. Her bottom lip is quivering and her tears are still falling.

“You’re _not_ letting me _fucking_ explain!”

She flinches. Then she bows her head.

“You see this?!” He gestures between them. “ _This_ is what I’ve been trying to tell you! Elsa, we _can’t_ even have a healthy discussion without us _yelling_ and _accusing_ each other of something! We… we just _can’t_!”

She says nothing. And as always, he can’t stop himself.

“I’m the one who’s trying to _talk_ with you and you-!” An exasperated groan. “You’re just _standing_ there and accusing me of wanting to break up with you?! Why the _hell_ would you think that, Elsa?!”

She says nothing.

“Oh what? _Now_ you having _nothing_ to say?!”

_Dude, stop! Just stop!_

It’s only then when she slowly lifts her head to look up at him, the tears in her eyes, that his stomach drops. Any trace of anger and frustration he’s feeling immediately evaporates from his system and his own eyes widen. _Fuck! You stupid idiot!_ Because he’s done it again.

“…Fuck, Elsa… _god_ , I…”

“…You’re angry at me…”

“No, I-“ A sigh. He runs his fingers through his hair. “I’m not-“

“Y-you… you yelled at me…” She mumbles in a voice of broken glass. “…J-just like… how you did that day…”

“Elsa… I-“

“You _do_ want to b-break up.”

“Baby, no!” He shakes his head with his own eyes watering. “No, no, no. Look, I’m sorry, okay? I-“

A steady stream of salty tears spilled their down her pale cheeks, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside her all this time. But she still did not make a sound. She bows her head, wrapping her arms tightly around her middle and her shoulders are shaking with each sob. She’s sniffling and weeping like a little girl who’s been hurt, and the sight of her looking so vulnerable, so broken and so incredibly _fragile_ stabs at his chest.

“Oh baby, please,” He reaches out to touch her, “don’t cry, I-“

“J-Jack if…” She croaks between sobs, “…i-if you w-want to b-break up then…” A sniffle, “t-then just d-do it now.”

“Elsa,” He says softly, “I…I don’t want-“

“P-please don’t l-lie to m-make me f-feel better, Jack.” She whimpers. “P-please.”

“Elsa-“

“Jack just do it!” She snaps her head up to look at him. Her eyes are puffy and she looks like she’s just been informed of a sudden death of a loved one in her in family. “J-just-“ She lifts up her hands so that her palms are facing him, as if she were trying to push him away. “J-just do it already, o-okay? B-break up with me.”

He swallows. His lower lip is trembling. “Elsa, please… don’t-“

“I’m not p-perfect, o-okay?” Her voice cracks. She tries to wipe away the tears. “…I…I-I know that I… that I-I have issues…I _do_ , Jack, o-okay? I _do_.”

“Elsa-“

“I-I know that I… that I-I’m needy and-“ She’s hiccupping, but her voice is rising and her hands are shaking, “a-and I c-come on t-too strong and-“

“Elsa-“

“And I-I know I-I’m just a weak little b-bitch and-“

It happened so fast. Neither of them expected it. Because the next thing he knows, he’s cupped her face in his hands and has slammed his lips against hers, nearly knocking all the wind from her lungs.

They say nothing. He can’t bear to let her finish. Because he was never going to. And it doesn’t take long until her own lips are moving eagerly with his own. He presses his tongue to the seam of her lips and at her longing grant of access, delves into her mouth. Her whimpers are soft but croaky as they vibrate against his mouth, and his only response is to continue to shower her with the kisses he so desperately wanted to give her.

The salt of her tears is dripping onto his tastebuds, but he doesn’t care. Because his own tears that he was adamant about not letting escape are now mixing with hers. Her hands desperately find themselves wrapping around his middle as she pulls him close so that their bodies are pressed against each other.

“…Mm… J-Jack,” She’s sobbing, “…I-I-“

He silences her with another kiss and he doesn’t let her go. Because he wasn’t going to. Not today. Not now. Not _ever_.

She is _his_.

“J-Jack-“ She croaks between kisses, “I-“

“Shh.”

When they slowly break the kiss, he pulls her closer towards him and wraps his arms around her fragile being. She buries herself against him, sobbing into his chest. He presses his nose to the crown of her head, and his own body is raking with gentle sobs.

“I-it’s okay, Elsa.” He whispers, his voice wavering in pitch. “I-I’ve got you, babe.”

Her voice is muffled against the thick layer of his sweatshirt and he was able to make out just bits and pieces of a long sentence that strung out. “… love you… please… d-don’t… -leave me!”

And he immediately understands.

“I love you.” He breathes. “…I love you… I love you…”

He says those same three words over and over until it resonates in her entire being. Because he does. And he wasn’t going anywhere.

Their conversation is far from over.

He just hopes that they’ll still be able to talk this whole thing through now that all the pent-up emotions are out in the open.

* * *

He promises himself, and _her_ , that they _are_ going to fix this _together_. Just the _two_ of them.

Even though he was tempted to whip out his phone and frantically hit Eugene’s name, he couldn’t. Because the last thing he needs is to be seen looking like a wimp who always runs to his friends for help. After all, he knows that even _he_ needs to start being able to handle his problems on his own.

Things between them had calmed down, and all that’s surrounding them is the gentle silence.

They’ve both managed to find their way back to the foot of her bed, sitting closely together. She has her head rested upon his shoulder, tears now dried up, while their fingers are laced together. His thumb is rubbing over the soft skin of her knuckles, while her fingertips are tracing little patterns of his. He lets out a sigh, a soft and sad sigh, cautiously going over the next set of words in his head.

_‘Just be honest with her…’_

… But how?

_‘Tell her what you’re feeling inside.’_

He has to. It’s the only way that their relationship will survive.

He takes a deep breath, blows out another sigh, and then says, “… I’m _not_ breaking up with you, Elsa.”

Her fingers pause from their actions and she slowly lifts her head from his shoulder to look up at him. “…Y-you’re not?”

“No.” He says. “I’m not.”

She opens her mouth to speak, but he beats her to it.

“I _don’t_ want to break up with you, Elsa.” He tells her. “I _never_ have, and I _never_ will.” He keeps his gaze locked to hers. “Like I said before, I’m _not_ going anywhere.”

“…J-Jack, but-“

“Please… let me finish.” He swallows. _‘Here goes nothing’_. “Elsa, do you know how much you mean to me?”

She chews on her lip.

“I love you.” He says softly. “Okay? _I love you_. _All_ of _you_. _Every_ single part of _you_.”

She blinks.

“Look, baby, I know I got mad at you and that I… I hurt you. And I’m sorry. I’m so, _so_ sorry. Elsa, I never meant to give you the impression that I wanted to break up with you. Because I don’t.” He moves to take both her hands in his, laces their fingers tightly together. “Okay? I’m _not_ breaking up with you.”

She stares at him.

“I _love_ you, Elsa.” A kiss to her knuckle. “I love you _so_ much.”

“… You love me?”

“Yes.” He means it. He means it with every fiber of his being. “I do. I really do.”

She’s unable to take her eyes off him. There’s a flutter in her belly. His words are slowly beginning to make their home back in her system. Those three words she so desperately wanted – _needed –_ to hear. And those three words that made her dark days so much brighter.

“… You love me.” She echoes his words.

Another kiss to her knuckle. “More than anything, babe.” Then he sucks in a breath through his nose, as if his next set of words are going to hurt her as much as he thinks they’re going to hurt her. “…But…” He hesitates, because he’s not good at this, and he knows he has to approach this lightly and proceed with extreme caution. “…There _is_ something I…” He looks at her, “that I… need to ask you.”

She flinches. A flash of fear washes over her features, and right away, he knows he’s about to hit a nerve. Judging by how her grip in his hand tightens.

_‘Communication.’_

Eugene’s word.

_‘She’s a remarkably fragile person…’_

Anna’s words.

“Elsa,” He begins in a voice of broken glass, “… why-“ a pause, another deep breath, “…why would you think that I-“

“Jack, please-“

He looks at her with raised eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” She swipes at stray tear. Her voice wavering in pitch. “…I-I know what you’re going to ask… but…”

“But… _what_ , Elsa?”

A wheezy sigh. She looks down at their hands. “…Please Jack… don’t-“

“But I need to know.” He tells her. “I need to know why-“

“I-if you ask me then-“ She cuts herself off.

“… Then what?”

She’s quiet. Because she knows she’s said too much already. He doesn’t take his gaze off her. He’s waiting patiently for an answer. But instead, she just shakes her head, unable to say anything more.

But he has to know.

“Elsa,” He says her name gently, “I just… I just need to know-“

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“But _I_ do.”

“Jack…p-please,” A sniffle, “please…d-don’t make me talk about it.”

“But we _need_ to, Elsa. Okay? I know this isn’t easy, but we have to-“

“Jack, please!”

She rises from the bed yet again, and he has no choice but to blow out a loud sigh. She’s pacing back and forth with shaky fingers, mumbling words under her breath that he has to wonder if she’s even speaking English. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

 _‘How the hell does someone like_ Eugene _of all people do this on a regular basis…’_

No.

He can’t give up.

“Elsa,” He takes in a deep breath, then lets it go, “I _just_ want to know, why-“

“Jack…”

He looks up. She’s stopped pacing. Her head is bowed, her fingers are pressing amongst her temples, as if she’s found herself trapped in the middle of an extremely difficult exam. She’s shaking, and she’s taking in quick breaths.

He furrows his brows and rises from the bed. His hands are reaching out towards her because she’s looking as if she’s about to either pass out, or have a seizure.

“P-please…” She’s begging. “Please… don’t-“

“Why can’t I-“

“Because!” Her voice rises in pitch, but then she slowly stops herself. She closes her eyes. “…Because…” She croaks.

He takes a gentle step towards her. “…Because _what_ , Elsa?”

His heart twists and sinks with nerves as he stares at her. Her fingers are shaking and she balls them into tight fists. Jack could almost hear the sound of their hearts beating loudly and in sync with some muffled techno music that’s playing far too loud in an apartment a few floors above hers. Strobing and thrumming.

He has to know. He needs to hear her say it.

“…B-because…”

“Elsa,” Another step closer, “What is-“

“-because I’ll have to talk about…”

“Talk about _who_ , Elsa?”

A quiet sob. “… _Him_.”

He swallows. “…Who’s _him_?”

He knows. He couldn’t let her know that. But when she’s quiet, he asks again.

“Who’s _him_ , Elsa?”

She flinches. But he’s not sure if it was because of his words, or if she suddenly had a flash of a horrific memory. He swallows, and she wraps her arms around her middle. She says nothing, but instead has opted to stare at the ground.

“Elsa…”

She stiffens as he takes one last step so that the distance between them is now non-existent. She’s holding her breath at his presence closes in on her. He pinches her chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently tilts her head up to look at him. Her eyes are glimmering with tears and right away, he knows there’s more she’s hiding.

“… Did someone hurt you?” He asks in a soft tone.

 _'First it was our_ stupid _father!’_

Anna’s voice rings through his head.

 _‘Then… that fucking_ prick _of her ex-boyfriend…’_

“Elsa,” He voice lowers, gaze darkens. Her lip is trembling. “Did someone _hurt_ you?”

It registers with a sudden jolt to the gut of how her silence and tears that are flowing unchecked down her cheeks is confirming his suspicion. He’s no fool, and even _she_ knows that. His nostrils flare and he’s grinding his teeth. Because whatever this _fucking bastard_ did to her, is the reason why she’s been suffering this whole time in silence.

But Jack knows that it is _his_ job to reassure her that he’s here for protection. _Not_ to toss her away like she was last month’s leftovers.

“Elsa,” He says her name again, softer. “… Did _he_ hurt you?”

Her eyes shift to the side again, and they become glazed with a fresh layer of glassy tears. As she blinks, they drip from her eyelids and slide down her cheeks. She bites her lip in an attempt to hide any sound that wants to escape from her mouth, and his heart sinks to the pit of his stomach.

 _‘Come on babe… it’s okay.’_ He wants to say. _‘Just tell me.’_

Her lower lip quivers, her mouth opening to say the words that he desperately needs to hear. “…Y-Yes… h-he…” She begins, yet what follows is engulfed in soft tremors.

There it was.

Laid bare and out in the open.

A sad sigh as he shakes his head. “Oh babe... come here.”

He wraps his arm around her and gently pulls her closer towards him. Despite the heaviness she’s feeling, her stomach flutters at the feeling of their bodies being pressed together. He feels her sink into to the warmth of his chest, squeezing him back. Her nose is buried in the crook of his neck and his sweater is drenched with her warm tears. Their hearts are beating in sync and he does nothing but place soft kisses to her hair, then places tender kisses to her forehead.

Right now, he wants nothing more than to protect her. To love her and cherish her. To let her know that he’s going to be right by her side no matter what happens. Because he’s _her_ protector, as she is _his_ , one to shield each other from whatever harm or threat will come their way.

“Baby,” He gently pulls away. He cups her cheeks in his hands, staring into her eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She sniffles. “I… because I…I c-couldn’t Jack…”

“Why not, Elsa?”

He’s got her pegged, and he hates it. She swallows. “…B-because… I… I-I’m a-ashamed…”

“Ashamed of what, babe?”

Another sniffle. “…Ashamed of _him_.” She croaks. “…Of e-everything…”

“You don’t have to be.” He whispers, his thumb strokes her cheeks. “Okay? You don’t have to be ashamed anymore, Elsa.”

She stares at him, chewing on her lower lip. Because it’s not just sadness he sees sitting beneath those beautiful cerulean hues he’s come to know and love.

He sees the gravity-drawn shoulders painting a picture of her heart, as if neither it nor her soul would become a beat. He sees in her eyes that her brain has built some new walls with her so lonely on the other side. The exhaustion behind those tears is telling him _‘I’m tired… I’m so tired of living like this… I need you… I need your help…’_

 _‘If you’ll give me a chance’_ His own thoughts. _‘We can take them down brick by brick and start to feel together what it means to be in a_ real _and_ beautiful _relationship.’_

And together they will.

Because it was all about _communication_.

So, with a slow breath, he hesitates, hardly believing that these words are about to pour out of his mouth, then lets the breath go gradually and says, “… Let’s talk about it.”

She blinks as her wide eyes stare up at him. “… -W-What?” She gulps in trepidation.

His hands move to cup her hips and he places another kiss to her forehead. “Let’s talk about it.”

“…J-Jack… I… I-I don’t think I…”

“Hey,” He takes both her hands in his and laces their fingers together like puzzle pieces. “It’s going to be okay.”

“But… Jack… I-“

“Elsa,” He says, “I love you. Okay? _I love you_. I’m not going anywhere. I just want us to talk, okay?”

Her gaze searches his.

“Elsa, I… I just want you to trust me.”

Her brows raise.

“Yes.” He nods, seeming to answer her questioning stare. “Believe it or not, I want you to _trust_ me. I’m going to be with you every step of the way.”

She considers him. Her shoulders are relaxing and she presses her lips into a tight line. She wants to tell him. To let him in. He knows that. It was all just a matter of knowing where to start.

With a large swallow, she opens her mouth to speak. “… Y-you… you really want to know?”

A kiss to her nose. “Yes. I do.”

She hesitates. “… C-can you… hold me?” His gaze softens. “… On the bed?”

He doesn’t waste any time as he gently leads her towards her bed. He lets her crawl in first, and he follows after her. Their backs are against the soft pillows that are blocking the headboard, and he pulls her towards him as she rests her head against his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her waist and she snakes her arm around his torso.

There’s a bout of silence hovering over them. But neither of them is rushing to end it. After all, they needed to be prepared for the hardships that are about to be exposed. She hesitates, takes in a deep breath, then opens her mouth to speak,

“… _His_ name was Hans…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Please don't hate me!!! I know, I know! MAJOR Cliffhanger! Gah! I just couldn't help myself! So all I can say is this... are you guys ready for the FINAL chapter?! Are curious to figure out what on earth happened to Elsa to make her react like this???
> 
> ... Stay tuned my loves!
> 
> Btw, do NOT worry! I've still got two bonus chapters cooking up after this one! Stay tuned and read on my loves! Your comments are very much welcome and greatly appreciated!
> 
> Mwah!*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than two months later... I'm FINALLY back! *sigh* Goodness gracious! 
> 
> **Reviews:**  
>  **monsterpandasmash:** This story missed you too my love!  
>  **UncommonVillian:** Yes. She definitely still has some scars and trauma from her past that she wasn't ready to face. But thankfully, Jack is there to help her sort through them. Thank you so much my love!  
>  **lsctintheimagination:** You are the sweetest person on this planet! Your comment just made my day and I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I try my best to be as realistic as possible so that my readers can feel the emotions of the characters! Thank you again my love!  
>  **Ahhh:** Gahhh! Aren't you the sweetest? Thank you so much my love! Yes, he truly does want to help Elsa to move forward and he's willing to be there to help her pick up the broken pieces and put them back together!
> 
> Onto the chapter my loves! Here it is! The final conclusion! Read on my loves!

_“Whoa, whoa. Back up._ You’re _telling_ me _that Love Island UK is_ better _than Big Brother?”_

 _“Yes. That’s_ exactly _what I’m saying.”_

 _“Pssh, please.” He rolls his eyes. “Everyone knows that Big Brother kicks_ ass _.”_

_She chuckles. “Is that so?”_

_“Totally.”_

_“Hm, I disagree.”_

_A snort. “Of course, you would.”_

_A wide grin as she looks up at him. “I know.”_

_There’s a sort of edge to her smile that Jack isn’t exactly sure whether or not he likes. Yes, her smile is always beautiful and there’s butterflies in his stomach that are fluttering about. However, he’s starting to feel vulnerable; at least more so than he’s used to. And it certainly doesn’t help with the fact that he’s super conscious of just how closely Elsa is walking beside him._

‘Keep it together!’

_His coat feels too bulky, but he’s not even going to consider making a deal about it. It’s balls cold outside and he mentally curses himself for trying to act all macho and forgo his gloves – his friends usually make fun of him, mainly because they tell him that they look like oven mitts. So, in the end, he manages to suck it up and keep his hands buried in his pockets._

_“I don’t really get it, though.” She says._

_He furrows his brows. “You don’t get what?”_

_“What the big deal is about a show like Big Brother.” Is her response. Her hands are shoved into her pockets and her heels are_ clacking _against the paved grounds._

‘Ohh… this chick is asking for it!’ _He scoffs. “Seriously? It’s_ Big Brother! _How can you_ not _get that?”_

_“Well, forgive me,” she turns to look at him, “but I don’t see what’s so appealing about a bunch of strangers being trapped in a house together.”_

_He gapes at her. “You can’t be serious.” There’s a grin tugging at his lips. “Strangers are trapped in a house on Love Island too, y’know.”_

_A chuckle. “Yes.”_

_“Huh.” He smirks. “I thought so.”_

_“_ But _…”_

‘Crap! Does she _ever_ give up?’

_“Love Island has more mystery to it.”_

_“Pfft, really?”_

_“Yup.”_

_He quirks a brow. “How so?”_

_“Well, for starters, it’s about strangers finding their potential partners.” A grin. “It’s called Love Island for a reason.”_

_“And_ that _has_ mystery _to it?” A chuckle. “You’re kidding, right?”_

_“Nope. I find it very enjoyable to watch on my weekends off.”_

_“A bunch of strangers falling in love with each other? Please, Romcoms are way better than that!”_

_“Oh? You watch Romcoms?”_

_He presses his lips into a tight line and closes his eyes._ ‘Damn it! You fucking idiot! How in the hell could you let _that_ one slip?!’ _He doesn’t have to look at her directly, because he knows there’s a twinkle of mischief in those cerulean hues and a grin tugging at the corners of her lips._

_“So… tell me,” She says, “which Romcoms have you watched?”_

_A loud sigh as he opens his eyes and stares at the ground as he’s walking. “… It was_ one _time… I…_ we _were bored…”_

 _She arches a brow. “_ We _?”_

‘For fuck sakes!’ _“Okay look, in_ our _defense, my buddy’s girlfriend was spending the night._ She _was the one that made us watch it. Okay?”_

_“Let me guess… ‘The Notebook’?”_

_“No… The Last Song…”_

_She throws her head back laughs. She actually fucking_ laughs. _His face is warming and he finds it a challenge to hold back the deep chuckle that’s rumbling in his chest. And to think, this is only their second date and he’s already graduated to the_ ‘laughing til your belly hurts’ _stage? Turns out grabbing a quick cup of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin from Starbucks wasn’t so bad after all._

_“Huh,” She chuckles as she calms down, “I didn’t know you were a Miley Cyrus fan.”_

_“Meh… she’s not my type.”_

_“Hm, so you_ do _have a soft side, then.”_

 _“_ You _would too if it weren’t for those cute moments they spent together and her father-“ He pauses, clears his throat, “we’re getting off topic here! Big Brother is_ ten _times better than Love Island UK. So… ha!”_

 _She giggles and rolls her eyes. “Oh, so we’re_ still _on that topic, I see?”_

_“Damn right, we are.”_

_With the ice broken from their last date, it was clear that their time together was going well. It was dark out and their chatter – more like playful_ banter _– is surprisingly quiet and hushed as they continue to make their way down the long, winding hill towards the main campus grounds. It’s nearing 9:00pm, and most of the students are in their dorms/apartments, which they were both grateful for because it’s a Tuesday night as opposed to Friday._

_“Alright then,” He says, slightly breathless from all the laughter, “how about we settle this?”_

_“Hm, how so?”_

_A wicked grin. “A bet.”_

_She quirks a brow. “Oh?”_

_“Yup!” The ‘p’ pops. “Unless you’re… y’know… too scared to lose…”_

_A twinkle of mischief. “Not a chance.”_

‘Damn her… and that beautiful smile and her _sexy_ looks…’

_“Alright. But remember,” He looks at her, “you asked for it.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Alright, so how about this?” He proposes. “We set up a movie night._ My _friends,_ your _friends.”_

_“Mhm.”_

_“We all watch_ one _episode_ each _of Big Brother_ and _Love Island UK.”_

 _A grin. “Okay… so…_ where _is this going exactly?”_

 _“We give everyone little sheets of paper. They write down_ which _show they prefer and toss them into a hat.” He explains. “The show with the_ most _votes,_ wins.”

_“The show with the most votes, huh.” She focuses on the view of the dorms and apartments in front of her. Her lips are quirking and her braid is hanging over the giant lapel of her coat. “Doesn’t sound like a bad idea…”_

‘Man… she doesn’t give up does she…’

 _There’s a wicked grin on her face as she turns to look up at him. “And what_ exactly _does the_ winner _get?”_

 _He grins. “Winner gets a free meal from_ any _restaurant_ he _chooses.”_

 _She cocks a brow. “I’m sorry,_ he _?”_

_“You bet!”_

_“Oh, so you’re already declaring yourself the_ winner _?”_

 _“Absolutely!” A wicked smirk. “I mean come on, we_ both _know who the_ real _winner is here.”_

_“And just what makes you so sure that you’ll win?” She asks through an ocean of sass._

_“It’s_ Big Brother _. Like I said, everyone_ loves _Big Brother.”_

_“You don’t know that.”_

_“Oh, I think I_ do. _”_

_“Hm.” She hums, staring into the night. “Well then,” She turns with a wicked smirk, “you’re on, handsome.”_

_He can feel his face warming up. “Challenge accepted, beautiful.”_

* * *

“… _His_ name was Hans…”

There’s a silent anticipation hanging between them, and Jack suddenly becomes conscious of the thundering in his chest and how his nostrils began to flare at the mention of _his_ name. But he has to keep it together, and pretend as if he has no clue who she’s talking about. Even though deep down, he knows _exactly_ who this guy is.

He watches her patiently, noting how her mouth is opening one minute, and then closing the next. Her breathing is deep and her heart is thudding vigorously against her ribcage. Without a second thought, he squeezes her just a fraction, places a gentle kiss to her temple and laces her fingers with his. Though judging by how she swallows, his actions don’t really do much to relieve the war drums in her chest. But it was the sensation of his smooth skin against hers that seemed to ground her and provide her with the strength she desperately needed.

 _‘It’s okay babe…’_ He wants to say. _‘You can do it… I’m right here.’_

She closes her eyes, inhales a deep breath, and then says,

“ _He_ ,” she begins quietly, “was my… first boyfriend.”

A grimace.

“I um… I dated him in high school.”

He nods.

“I was just shy of fourteen when I met him, a freshman in ninth grade.” She says. “He was… a little bit older than me. Eleventh grade. I guess when you look at it, he was a junior.

 _‘Eleventh grade?!’_ He clenches his teeth. _‘A junior?!’_ Something about that didn’t seem to sit well with him.

“He was handsome. He was popular because he was our star quarterback. He was rich. Girls were all over him. Some would even wait by his locker in between his classes.” A deep breath. “And… he was very charming.” A sigh. “…All I can say… he was definitely a _master_ with his words. He knew how to get any girl he wanted.”

Hs jaw clenches.

“He must’ve dated ninety-nine percent of the girls in our school. It was never hard for him to have a girlfriend for two weeks at a time. Every girl wanted to date him.”

“…Including you?”

She cranes her neck so her gaze meets his. He almost wants to snatch the words back right out of the air. But it’s too late, and deep down, he has a feeling that he knows the answer. But it surprises him when she gives him a small smile.

“… Would you believe me if… I said no?”

“No?”

She shakes her head. His brows raise. He opens his mouth, but then he closes it. But it was the look on her face that said _‘I know you want to know… so just ask’_ that granted him permission to continue.

“Why?” He asks.

She takes a deep breath, then says, “I guess I was the only girl who could see through his façade.”

“So, you were that one percent.” He says. “You knew from the beginning?”

She looks at him. “Yes.”

“And because of that, you never really gave him the time of day.”

She nods. Then she looks down at their entwined fingers. “…That’s why I was the favourite.”

His brow furrows. “The favourite?”

Another nod.

“So… what? He liked the challenge?”

“I wouldn’t say it like that.” She looks up at him again. “Hans _never_ liked to be challenged.” A small grimace. “It was more so because he couldn’t stand to have his ego bruised.”

He frowns. “So, then, what changed your mind?”

It was the way how her lips pressed into a tight line that he knew he was crossing into a dangerous territory. A territory that he never knew existed, and the territory that was nearing closer towards tackling the elephant in the room. She looks down, unable to face him anymore. But he only leans in to place a tender kiss to her forehead, reassuring her that everything is going to be fine.

“It’s okay.” He tells her softly. “You can tell me.”

“I…” She croaks. “…I don’t think I…”

“Elsa,” He says gently, “you can tell me, babe. It’s okay.”

It wasn’t just his words that calmed her thundering heartbeat in her chest. But more so, it was the tone behind those words. So sweet, so gentle, so loving, he was there for her. And she knew damn well that he was different from the guys she’s dated in the past. Much different than _him_.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. “Like I said before,” she begins, then slowly exhales, “he was charming. He was very persistent, he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

He squeezes her just a fraction.

“He stuck notes in my locker, had flowers delivered to my house.” She shakes her head, a bitter chuckle. “One day, there was a pep rally after school. It was a big day for the Aardvarks. They were up against the Barracudas, their sworn enemies.”

“Berk Barracudas?”

“That’s the one.”

He can’t help but let out a light chuckle. “I remember. Hiccup and Astrid were _pissed_ that their team got their asses kicked.”

It surprises him when a small chuckle comes out of her. “Well, I can say that was the day the Aardvarks made history.” Her smile drops, and she frowns. “That was also the day when I… said ‘yes’ to Hans to go out with him.”

His smile vanishes.

“I didn’t really have much of a choice but to say ‘yes’. He put me on the spot. He practically ripped the megaphone speaker from Principal Weselton’s hands and declared his ‘affections’ for me. Then… he proceeded to get down on his knees and _beg_ me to go out with him.” She shakes her head. “I wanted to say no, I really did. But…”

“You couldn’t.” He finishes for her.

She looks at him. “I couldn’t. I mean… how could I?”

“You had the whole school staring at you. Cheering for you to ‘give him a chance.’” She nods. He knows. “You had no control. He’s the star quarterback.” She nods again. “He gets everything he wants, _when_ he wants it. No one says to ‘no’ to _him_.” Another nod. “If you had, he would’ve turned the whole school against you for turning him down in public.”

He knows. And no matter how much he wanted to forget those horrid memories after having dumped Burgess’ head cheerleader, he couldn’t.

The aftermath of that breakup was too much to bear.

The way her bottom lip quivers is only confirming his words. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze, reminding her that he’s still here, and that she can continue when she’s ready. She opens her mouth, closes it again, finding it rather difficult to formulate any words. He places a soft kiss to her nose and gives her a sad smile.

“What happened after that?” He asks.

Her eyes water. “Jack, I don’t… I hate talking about it.”

“I know.”

She searches him with her gaze. “I… I know what you’re thinking.”

He sighs. “What am I thinking, Elsa?”

She chews on her lower lip. “…You’re thinking _why_? _Why_ did you go out with him if you knew he wasn’t all that great? _Why_ did you stay with him after that first date?”

It’s true.

Because the knowing look he gives her is confirming her thoughts exactly. But it was the loving look in his eyes that is telling her that no matter what, he’s not going to judge her.

“The first date,” she began, a sniffle, “it was… so _horrible_.” She grunts in annoyance. “He took me to this sports bar. It was so loud and rowdy, all the guys there were drunk out of their minds, throwing beer everywhere, breaking glasses. And… it didn’t help that for the whole night, _all_ he talked about was _himself_.”

A grimace.

“Not _once_ did he ever direct the conversation towards me.” Her brows merge to glare and she casts her gaze over his shoulder, looking out the window. “I just… I felt like he was talking to a wall. For an hour, I said nothing. And… it also didn’t help that some of those guys there were hitting on me.” A sigh. “One of them had the nerve to grope me… and… he just laughed, thinking it was all fun and games.”

His nostrils flared and he has to clench his fist. “He didn’t think to _help_ you? Or to _break_ any noses?”

He doesn’t realize that the words come out through gritted teeth. That is until her hand is softly rubbing up and down his chest to soothe him.

“I… I tried to leave after that.” She says quietly. “He ran after me, begging for me not to leave, to give him a second chance and that he was ‘sorry’. When I tried to tell him ‘no’, he _insisted_ on driving me home, so again, I had no choice but to say ‘yes’.”

“Hm, I’m surprised you didn’t kick him in the nuts and tell him to ‘fuck off’.”

A light chuckle mixed with a soft cry. “Believe me… I wanted to.” A small smile. “But then after he drove me home, apologized and kissed me on the cheek, the next day…” A pause, “…he sent me flowers.” A sigh. “There was a card and it was so sweet. He wrote to me how ‘sorry’ he was for that horrible night and… that I was beautiful and… that he would love it if I gave him a second chance.” A deep breath. “So… I did.”

He moves his left hand and lovingly stroked her hair, while a faraway look sits upon her delicately sculpted features.

“It was… beautiful. It was everything I always imagined my first date would be… only it was the second date.” She continues. “He took me to this restaurant. Oaken’s was the name of it. It’s one of the most expensive restaurants in Arendelle, but for someone like Hans who comes from a very wealthy family, a two-hundred-dollar worth of steak and lobster was nothing; mind you his father gave him his allowance that night, but that didn’t matter. He was such a gentleman, so sweet and… he was so attentive to me that night.” A small smile. “Holding the door open for me, pulling my chair out for me to sit, asking me about my family and what my hopes and dreams were in life.”

 _‘_ And _he was loaded? God damnit… I’ll marry this guy myself!’_

“My whole perspective of him changed that night.” She says. “Part of me was feeling so stupid for having misjudged him. Instead of viewing him as the obnoxious quarterback who only lives off of ‘daddy’s money’, I saw him as this… kind and gentle soul who was… maybe just looking for the right girl to be with. One where he can wine and dine her whenever he wanted, and that she would love him for who he really was, and not just for his money and his status.” A sigh. “… That was the night where I had my first kiss.”

He remembers his own first kiss. It was behind a dumpster at Burgess Elementary School. Come to think of it, it wasn’t exactly the most romantic place for two seventh graders to be making out.

Nor was it the best place to be caught by the school principal and be suspended for ‘inappropriate behavior’.

“I just remember being on cloud nine that night. I was thankful that my parents were already asleep. But Anna waited up for me. She saw that I was smiling like the Chesire cat, asking me if I was feeling okay. She’s not dumb, she knew what was going on.” A light laugh. “It was… a little awkward at first, but that was mainly because around that time, we weren’t as close as we were before, but… Anna’s sweet like that. She always waited up for me whenever I came home a little later than expected. So… I told her what happened.” Her smile still there. “She was happy for me, but then…” A slight frown, “she told me to be careful.”

He’s quiet.

“At first, I didn’t know what she meant.” A faraway look. “I mean, at the time, I was too busy focusing on the fact that not only did I have my first _kiss,_ but.. _._ I was dating the school’s _star quarterback_.I doodled his name in my diary every single day; in class when the teacher wasn’t looking, in book club, in the middle of doing homework, _anytime_ and _anywhere_.” She sighs. “I was… in _love_.” Then she lifts her head up to look at him. “Can you really blame me?”

He blinks, then gives her a small smile. He leans forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

How could he? He remembers himself what it was like to fall in love at one point in his life.

“It was… great. At the time, he was _everything_ in a guy that I wanted.” She says. “Handsome, sweet, generous, romantic. The fact that he was the star quarterback and the fact that he was wealthy was just an added bonus. Things between us were amazing for the first couple of months.” Her smile became sad. “I will admit though… at first, it was little weird being the center of attention. Other students started being nicer to me _because_ I was dating the star quarterback of Arendelle High. But… I didn’t really care much for it. All I cared about was being with _him_.”

He listens.

“I wanted to be with him almost _every_ second of the day. I mean, I pretty much was _with_ him majority of the time. I went to all of his practices, all of his games, to parties, hell… I even ditched my book club to go lunch with him every single day. Not to mention, I always drove with him to _and_ from school.” A pause, then a sigh. “I will admit though… I did get this feeling in my gut that I was starting to lose a piece of my identity… but what did I care? I couldn’t let some tiny voice in my head tell me otherwise.”

He waits.

A sigh. “… Especially after the first time we had sex…” she looks at him, her gaze pleading for him not to hate her, “how could I let that small voice convince me that… I needed to slow down?”

There’s a small grimace on his face.

“When?” He blurts without realizing.

She stares at him. “… When what?”

“When did you…” He stops himself, because he has to figure out how to word his question properly, “first have sex with him?”

She’s stunned at his question. And surprisingly, so was he. It wasn’t like he meant to ask. He mentally curses himself, because he knew he should’ve let her continue on her own terms.

…But was he jealous?

After all, it _was_ in the past. And the idea of envisioning another guy _touching_ her in the places where he’s touched her…

She hesitates at first, looks down, and then speaks. “It was… three months into our relationship.” She confesses.

He swallows, then slowly moves to focus his gaze on the ceiling instead. Instantly, they clouded with hate.

“I didn’t want to at first.” She says quickly. “I mean… I was nervous… and I wanted to wait a little longer but… I let him convince me that in order to show him how much I loved him, he wanted me to sleep with him. So… I did.”

There’s a pulling sensation in his gut, and he stares at her.

Judging by the look he was giving her, she knew it all too well. So, when she presses her lips into a tight line, her eyes become watery.

“Jack… if you… don’t want me to continue, I-“

“It’s okay.” He mutters, then sighs and moves his gaze downward.

“…Are you sure?”

Was he though? “…Yea.”

She swallows. “Jack, c-can you please look at me?”

It was the crack in her tone that caused a tightness in his chest. After all, he had to remind himself that there is a reason _why_ they ended up here in the first place. He takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly and then slowly lifts his gaze up to meet hers. He instantly regrets his response when he sees that not one, but teardrops have already made their way down her cheeks.

“It… i-it was a long time ago, Jack.” She says softly, tone wavering in pitch. “I…I-I was young and I-I was naïve a-and stupid and…”

“It’s okay, Elsa.” He tells her softly. “I’m sorry I reacted that way. I… I didn’t mean to.” He uses his thumb to tenderly stroke away a fallen teardrop. “I don’t want you to blame yourself, okay?”

She sniffles.

“We’ve all been there.” He says. Then he sighs. “… _I’ve_ been there. Trust me, I’ve made _a lot_ of mistakes in my past that I wish I could take back.”

“…Y-yea?”

“Yes.” He says. “I’m… no angel, Elsa. I was a very rebellious kid.” The truth begins. “I never finished my homework on time, I was always flunking assignments and tests. I had numerous girlfriends, I ran with the bad crowds in high school, and I… even went as far as started having sex in eighth grade.” He confesses, letting out a sigh. “I’ve made some mistakes too, babe. I’m not proud of them at all, but… it’s something that I’ve learned from.”

She takes in his words, chewing on her bottom lip. There’s something she wants to say, and he waits patiently. Anticipating the next few words that were begging to be released. Another sniffle as she looks down, and then with some reluctance and a heavy breath, she slowly releases it, and then says,

“… Were you… ever abused?”

He swallows. The memories start to come back. “…My father.”

She looks up at him with widened eyes. “Your father?”

He nods. “Yea.” He looks at her. “He never gave a shit about me, or my mom or my little sister. It turns out that alcohol and his job won his heart over any of us.” A grimace. “There was never a time where I wouldn’t go to bed with a black eye… it almost became foreign to see my mom leave the house without a split lip, or cover herself in turtle necks and long sleeve tops.” He grits his teeth. “He never laid a hand on Amy though… he just didn’t care for her.”

“Jack…” She whispers, “I… I didn’t know-“

“You couldn’t have.” A bitter chuckle. “…It’s not something I like to bring up in conversation.” A faraway look. “… But it would explain why I often misbehaved and rebelled in my teenage years.” Then he turns to look at her, a soft look. “… Were _you_ abused, Elsa?”

She chews on her bottom lip, looks down, and then nods.

He knows where this is going. “… Did _Hans_ abuse you?”

A sniffle, a whimper and another nod.

He brings her closer towards him, wanting nothing but to just wrap his arms around her fragile being. To keep her safe from the cruel, cruel world that’s out there. But he’s surprised when she puts a gentle hand on his chest to stop him. She’s looking down, and he swallows and opens his mouth to speak.

“When did it start, Elsa?” He asks softly.

She sits up. Shifts herself to the edge of the bed. She wraps her arms around her middle. Her braid hands over her left shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she slowly allows the words to come out.

“…A-after…we had sex.”

His brows raise. “What?”

A sniffle. “…It started after we had sex.”

She rises from the bed before he can say anything else. His gaze follows her person as she moves toward the middle of her room. She’s standing with her back towards him, shielding herself as if the most intimate parts of her had just been exposed for to the entire universe. He’s unable to fathom the words she just spoke. Nor was he able to formulate any words after that.

He blinks once, and then again. He shakes his head, his jaw hangs open and his nostrils are flaring.

This _Hans_ dude was responsible for this mess. _He_ was responsible for _every_ single _thing_ that he did to his girlfriend. The love of his life.

He lets out a sigh, sits up and shifts himself closer towards the edge of the bed.

“Elsa?” He asks. She flinches. “… What did Hans-“

“He hit me.” She cuts him off instantly, and his brows raise. “…He always did.”

A sad sigh. “Babe, I-“

“After we had sex the first time,” She begins with shaky tone, “I…I-I started feeling… like I wasn’t myself anymore, but… he would keep _begging_ for it almost _every day_ and… when I would tell him that I-I didn’t want to… that’s when h-he started hitting me.”

He watches as she slowly lifts her head up. She doesn’t turn to face him. Instead, she takes a couple of steps forward and she’s standing right in front of her mirror. Staring at her reflection with squinted eyes as if _she_ were the devil herself.

“He became demanding,” She continues, “He became possessive, controlling, manipulative…I wasn’t allowed to have any friends, or be in any activities that he wasn’t in. I couldn’t talk to any of _my_ friends, and…God _forbid_ if I ever spoke to another guy.”

Jack’s clenches his fists.

“I…” She chews on her lower lip, “I couldn’t even wear skirts… or dresses or t-shirts or long-sleeved tops to school…h-he _hated_ it when I would receive compliments on whatever I wore… so… I spent the entire school year wearing only _jeans_ and big _sweatshirts_.” A dark look. “But… after a while… jeans and sweatshirts came in handy…” A pause, “… do you wanna know why?”

Of course, he knew. “They hid your bruises.”

A bitter chuckle. “Yea,” A sad look, “they hid my bruises.” She echoes his response. “…I couldn’t let the whole school know that their _star quarterback_ was nothing… but a _monster_.”

He was.

“Gone was the day when he first treated me like I was his princess.” She stares at her reflection. “Instead… I became his puppet.” She says. “…He did _whatever_ he wanted to me… said _whatever_ he wanted… and he treated me _however_ he pleased.”

His jaw clenches.

“’ _If you really love me, you’ll do_ anything _for me…_ won’t _you my dirty little Princess?’”_ She spits out, a caricature of _his_ voice. “’ _You’re_ mine _._ No one _can have you.’”_ She clenches her fists, her knuckles turn white. “’ _You’re lucky to be with me… I’m the_ only _one that will ever love you_.’”

He swallows.

She bows her head and places her hands on the top of her vanity. Her back is hunched, as if she’s needing to gasp for breath. Silence fills the air, and there’s a form of guilt that sits on his chest. Because it was as if he was listening to _Hans_ actually speak.

That arrogant smirk that Jack wished he could punch off his face. The condescending tone in his voice, the control written on his features.

He watches her. She closes her eyes, and the sharp claws that have been slowly piercing his heart dig further when he sees the tears sliding down her cheeks. He wants nothing more than to just walk right over to her, gather her in his arms and bury her in his chest where she was safe from the world. But instead, he remains seated at the edge of the bed, and the words are caught in his throat.

Because he knows better not to interrupt her when she’s in this state of mind.

She sniffs, and a bitter smile cuts her face as she wipes the tears away.

“…You know what the worst part is?” She asks with a slight break in her tone.“… _Hans_ was still _fucking_ almost _every_ single _girl_ in our entire school.”

He glares – _what the actual_ fuck?!

“You…” He shakes his head. “…You can’t be serious.”

A deep, bitter chuckle. “…Trust me, Jack… I _am_.”

“ _How?”_ He asks through gritted teeth. “And _why?”_

“ _Because…_ he was _Hans_.” She lifts her head to look at herself in the mirror. She’s still smiling despite the pain behind those cerulean orbs. “He could get away with _anything_ he wanted.”

“… He was cheating on you.”

A slow nod. “Yes.” Her eyes water. “…But… you want to know what the sad part was?”

He stares at her knowingly. “You still loved him.”

She sniffles. “Yes.” She looks down again. “…I still loved him… despite everything he was doing to me.”

His insides curdle like milk and lemon. But it was mainly because he couldn’t bring himself to ask the question he knew he didn’t want to hear the answer to. But he _had_ to know. Even though deep down, he _knows_ that the answer is going to be another ‘yes’.

He takes a deep, breath, preparing for the worst. “Elsa… did-“ A pause, he closes his eyes, clenching his fists, “did he ever… ra-“

“Did he ever rape me?”

He knows. A swallow bobs his throat.

There’s another bout of silence. So when he opens his eyes to look at her, her shoulders are hunched. As much as she tried to hold it in, she’s nearly sinking to her knees and the pain comes out and beads of water are bursting forth from her eyes like a waterfall. But before she could crumble down to the ground like a deflated balloon, he’s rushing from the bed and races over to her. Nearly dropping to his knees to help scoop her back up.

He gathers her in his arms. Her shoulders are shaking with soft cries and she clings onto him for dear life. He holds her for a few moments, until she gently pulls herself away so she can look into his eyes.

He swallows and her lips are quivering.

“…Y-yes…” She confesses with a croak. “…He raped me, Jack.”

Tears well up in his eyes.

“…H-he hit me,” She says, “he always put me down… he raped me…over and over again,” her voice cracks, “a-and… now I’m…I’m a dirty, n-needy little whore and-“

“You are _not_ a dirty, needy whore, Elsa.”

“I _am_ , Jack. L-look at me, I’m-“

“Stop.”

“B-but I am and-“

“ _Stop,_ Elsa.” His tone is firm, and there’s a frown on his face. He looks into her eyes. “Do you have _any_ idea how _perfect_ you are?”

She blinks once, and then again. “…N-no, I’m not, Jack, I’m-“

“Don’t.” He shakes his head. “Don’t say it.”

“Jack, I-“

“Stop.”

“I…I-I-“

He presses his lips to hers. A soft gentle kiss that he knows that always leaves her weak in her knees. He can taste her tears, but he doesn’t care. When he pulls away, he stares into those cerulean orbs he so deeply loves.

“ _You_ are perfect. Okay?”

She’s quiet.

“You’re _perfect_ for me. _I_ know you are.”

Her bottom lip quivers. He gathers her into his arms and holds her close. Because right now, he wants nothing but to protect her from this cruel, cruel world.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me, Elsa?”

He asks her in a gentle tone. They’re sitting on the foot of the bed. His arm is around her waist, their fingers are latched together and she’s looking down at her ivory white carpet. She’s calmed down, but there’s pain still etched onto her features.

She takes a deep breath, and then slowly opens her mouth to speak.

“… Because I… I was ashamed…”

“Ashamed of what?” His grip around her tightens just a fraction. “… That your _loser_ of an ex-boyfriend was raping and abusing you?”

A wince, and then a numb nod.

A deep sigh. “Elsa…” He pauses, “Baby, you shouldn’t be ashamed.” He brings his hand towards her, pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He gently turns her face towards his, forcing her to look into his eyes. “What happened to you wasn’t your fault.” He tells her. “It _isn’t_ your fault.”

She swallows.

“He’s an _asshole_ , Elsa. Okay? He’s just a fucking, insecure little _prick_ who couldn’t handle someone as smart, loving and as _beautiful_ as _you_. _He’s_ the one with the issue, Elsa. _Not_ you. It was _never_ you.”

She looks at him. Her lower lip is trembling.

“He’s _not_ a _man_ , Elsa.” He says through grit teeth. “Any guy who thinks that he needs to not only _belittle_ a girl, but thinks he needs to lay a hand on her and force her into having sex with him just to feel like a man? That does _not_ make them a _man_. It makes them a _coward_. Okay? He’s a fucking _coward_ , Elsa.”

Tears stream down her face. “…J-just like your father?”

He pauses. His nostrils are flaring, and he doesn’t even need the sensation of his stomach hitting the floor and clenching itself into oblivion to know where this conversation is headed. Because after all, he knew – they _both_ knew – that this _talk_ was going to lead to some discomfort that neither of them were eager to uncover in the first place.

So, when he swallows, his jaw clenches and he lets out a sigh. “… Yea. Just like my _father_.”

The word _father_ leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He despised that man with all his might. He always hated referring to him as his _father_. From those times he’s spent going back and forth between Hiccup’s house, a _father_ never put his hands on his children just because he felt like it. Nor did he _ever_ blame them for their existence. A _father_ never said to their children _‘I wish you were dead’._

And after his father’s death, Jack vowed that he would _never_ be like his _father_.

He vowed to never put his hands on a girl. To never berate her just because he felt like it. To never be condescending towards her whenever he didn’t get his way. To never force her into sex when she didn’t want it. To _never_ yell at her…

That is until… that one day where he nearly drove the love of his life away from him.

… And now that he had her back, he was _never_ going to let her go again.

“… I blamed myself too, Elsa.” He says to her. “I blamed myself every time my father laid a hand on me, or smashed glass against my mom’s face.”

She stares at him. The hand that was still cupping her chin, she reaches up to laces their fingers together.

“I blamed myself when my father didn’t care for mine or my sister’s existence.”

“… My father never cared about me either.” She says quietly. “… Nor did he care for Anna, or for my mother.”

He knows.

“He never paid attention to us.” A crack in her voice. “… He always preferred his job over his family. Which was why… he was always distant.”

There’s a grimace on his face.

“…For as long as I can remember, there was only _two_ places he would be; _work_ , or in his study. The company he owned and worked for was always more important than _us._ ” She says. “…He um, he wasn’t exactly the nicest man either.”

He says nothing. Only listens.

“…He was always so distant. Dinners at home only consisted of the sounds of forks and knives scraping against our plates. No talking, no laughter… nothing.” A lone tear slides down her cheek. “Not once did he ever ask Anna and me how our days were going, or how we were doing in school, nor did he even seem to care or not if we even had any friends.”

He uses his thumb to stroke away the tear. She moves closer to him and rests her head against his shoulder.

“I remember Anna and I showing him our report cards, just… _hoping_ that for once, he would be proud of us and even shower us with praise.” A sad laugh. “…You know what he said to us?”

“He’s too busy.”

“…Yea. _‘Not now, girls. Daddy has a lot of work to do.’_ ” Tears stream downwards. “…Anna was so hurt, she cried in her room for the whole night. Eventually she gave up. But…I… couldn’t get over it.”

He sighs, presses a kiss to her forehead.

“…I couldn’t get over the fact that he would miss our school plays and concerts. Or that he would stand my mom up for their anniversary dinners. How he would work during the holidays… including Christmas.”

He rests his chin on the crown of her head.

“Birthdays were foreign to him.” Another sniffle. “Any celebration we had… he was _never_ present for _any_ of them.” She says. “…For my graduation from elementary school, I was the only girl in my grade that didn’t participate in the father-daughter dance.”

Another sigh. His throat bobs with a swallow.

“I just…” A pause, a sniffle, “…I just wanted him to notice me. To tell me that he was proud of me, that I’m beautiful and smart and…” Her voice cracks, “…I just wanted to hear him say that he loves me. That he loves Anna. That he loves our mother. That he _loves_ all of _us_ , no matter what.”

He holds her close.

“You couldn’t talk to him about boys, could you?” He asks gently.

She swallows. “…No.”

He sighs again. “… Which is why you couldn’t tell him about Hans.”

Her chin is trembling and there’s tightness in her throat. He knows she wants to cry, but she’s holding it back instead. He rests his hand on her thigh and the fabric of her jeans feel cold. But he doesn’t care.

“H-how could I?” Her voice wavers in pitch. “…I could never speak to my own father about _anything_. I was never able to be vulnerable around him,” a pause, “…s-so how was I supposed to t-tell him that my own boyfriend at the time was…was a-abusing me?”

He strokes her thigh. Presses another kiss to the crown of her head.

“After a while,” She continues in a quiet tone, “…I just accepted the fact that…my father would never be the man that I wanted him to be.” A sniffle. “…That’s when I came to this conclusion.”

His jaw clenches. His chest tightens and he has to blink back his own tears. So, when she slowly lifts her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes, his heart breaks for her. Because the look on her features was the _exact_ same look she was wearing after he nearly pushed her away.

“I-if my own _father_ could abandon me emotionally, a-and a guy like Hans could _hate_ me _so_ much to the point where he always felt the need to hit me…” A pause, a swallow, “then… what man would ever love me?”

He let a few tears escape. “Oh baby, come here.”

He cups her face in his hands and pulls her closer towards him. He rests his forehead against hers and she places her hand over his. She let a few tears escape, and her shoulders are shaking with the soft cries erupting from her. As much as she had been terrified of her boyfriend seeing her cry, she couldn’t hold them back any longer.

Because it was something she had learned from her past;

Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let them know. Don’t let it show.

Vulnerability was something that was considered a weakness. Which is why she had stopped crying around Hans and instead, forced herself to become numb to his abuse.

But Jack didn’t agree.

“ _I_ love you, Elsa.” He whispers. “ _Me_. _I’m_ that man that will _always_ love you.”

She pulls back to look at him. “…Y-you love me?”

“Do you even have to ask that?” A sad smile. “Of course, I love you. I always have.”

She blinks once, and then again. “D-do you still love me even when… when we…”

“When we have sex?”

She swallows. “Not when we _do_ , but when we…”

“When we _don’t?_ ”

A nod.

“Elsa, if you have to ask me that, then I don’t think you know me as well you thought.”

Her eyes widen and her brow raise. “You still love me even when we don’t have sex?”

He presses a kiss to her forehead. “ _Yes_ , babe.” A chuckle. “Did you not hear me when I said that I’ve _always_ loved you?”

But when he sees that she’s not smiling and she casts her gaze down, his smile vanishes. Realization hits him like a ton of bricks, because he knows what she’s getting at.

“Elsa,” He says her name like a prayer, “…is that why you thought I was going to break up with you?”

She says nothing.

“That’s why Hans always hit you.” He pieces the information together. “…Did he tell you that that’s the only way he would still love you? By _forcing_ you to keep having sex with him?”

Her silence was the answer he needed. And when she gives a numb nod, it only confirmed his suspicion.

“…H-he always told me that…” a slight hiccup, “t-that no other guy will ever love me if I don’t…give them sex…”A sigh, “…I-I thought you would keep wanting it…”

A wavering sigh. “I’m not _Hans._ ” He closes his eyes, brings his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “But…that explains everything.”

She chews on her lower lip.

“…Why we were always having sex.” He says. “You thought that…” he can’t bring himself to say it, “that I would stop loving you if we didn’t have sex every day.” He slowly opens his eyes. “…Am I right?”

A sniffle and a whimper. Another nod.

“Elsa, look at me.”

His demand was gentle, but there’s slight firmness to his tone. He gently cups her cheek and tilts her chin to look up at him. Her face is stained with tears. But to him, she’s never looked more beautiful.

“I don’t _need_ you to give me sex all the time just so I’ll keep loving you.” He tells her with confidence. “I don’t just love your body, Elsa. I love _you_. _All_ of _you_.”

She stares at him.

“Do you have any idea how _perfect_ you are?”

“Jack, you don’t-“

“Let me finish, babe.”

He looks into her eyes, full of pain, heartbreak and betrayal.

_‘Now’s your chance!’_

It is.

 _‘Tell her! Remember?_ Communication _’_

“Elsa,” He begins, “from the minute I first laid eyes on you in our Anthropology class,” a pause, “the _first_ thing I said to myself was ‘holy fuck… she’s _so_ fucking _gorgeous_.’ Do you know how _excited_ I was every week about coming to class? And I _hated_ Anthropology. We _both_ know that. But… the _only_ thing I always looked forward to about that class… was getting to see _you_.”

“And then, when Professor Porter emailed us the list of who our partners were for our debate, Elsa, when I saw that you and I were paired together I…” another pause, a small chuckle, “you don’t know how _ecstatic_ I was.”

A tear slides down her cheek.

“I got be partners with _Elsa Andersen_. _The_ Elsa _fucking_ Andersen, the one girl that _every_ guy in our class only _dreamed_ of being paired up with. And _I_ , _Jackson_ fucking _Overland_ , got to be paired up with the most _beautiful_ girl in our class.” A smile. He strokes her tear away. “I was over the moon.”

“…Y-you were?”

“Of course, I was, babe.” He says softly. “I mean… it was a bit of a challenge to get you to open up to me at first…” He chuckles lightly at the pink tint on her cheeks, “ _but_ , being partners with you was the _best_ thing that ever happened to me. You wanna know why?”

She waits patiently.

“Because not only did you become my friend, but you became my _girlfriend_. The love of my life.” He says. “And that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“R-really?”

“Elsa,” He says her name softly, taking a moment to breath out, “you are unlike _any_ girl I’ve been with.” He pauses to study her with a careful gaze. “Trust me, I’ve dated _lots_ of girls in my past… but _none_ of them compared to _you_. And I _mean_ that.” He tells her. “Elsa, you are the light of my life and… my reason for being. Do you have _any_ idea how _wonderful_ you are?”

She sucks on her teeth with tearful eyes. “I-I am?”

“Yes.” Then he reaches down to take her hand and bring it to his lips. He tenderly kisses one knuckle after the other, and she feels a tingling heat racing up her spine. As if he was kissing away one painful memory after another. “You _are_.”

Her teeth sink into her lower lip yet again.

“You’re intelligent. You have a great head on your shoulders. You’re kind hearted and compassionate. You’re warm, giving, caring and extremely _loving_ to those who are closest to you.” He tells her with an encouraging smile. “You know what you want in life, you inspire people without even trying. You’re an incredible friend _and_ big sister. Speaking of which, you have this wicked sense of humor that you reserve only for your loved ones – not to mention, you’ve got this dry sarcasm that always makes me and everyone else _laugh_ until our bellies hurt.” A chuckle. “You have a courageous and bold spirit with an incredibly humble personality, Elsa.” He lightly kisses her fingertips. “And not to mention, you’re _beautiful_ inside and out. Elsa,” A happy sigh, a bright smile, “you’re _everything_ a guy would _ever_ want. You’re _everything_ I’ve ever wanted. I can say that I’m the _luckiest_ guy on the planet to have a girl like you in my life.”

She lets his words sink in, all the way down to the depths of her core. Her body is still, her lower lip is still caught between her teeth and she has to do everything in her power to fight against the hot tears that were ready to escape.

He breathes a sigh of relief, feeling a fluttering sensation soaring about in his stomach. He was proud of himself, because this was the first time when he had actually been able to _pour_ his heart out to the girl he loves. It felt good, _really_ good. Because this is also the first time when the _emotional_ intimacy came into play.

And to think… who knew that _emotional_ intimacy was just as _amazing_ – if not even _better_ – than _physical_ intimacy?

He had Eugene to thank for that one.

“…J-Jack…” She croaks, “I…I don’t know what…”

A kiss to her forehead. “You don’t have to say anything, babe.” He whispers. “I mean every _single_ word I said.” He rests his forehead against hers. “You’re _perfect_.” She looks at him. “Seriously, I have a picture of you under my dictionary’s description of _‘perfect’_. And I mean that.” A sigh. “I love you, Elsa.”

A small chuckle, then she sniffles. “You…you really love me?”

A smile. “More than anything, babe.” A sigh. “So much so… that sometimes I think that…I’m not…”

He stops himself. She pulls away to look at him. Her eyes widen slightly. “You’re not what?”

Another sigh. “It’s…it’s not important, I-“

“No.” She takes his hand and tightens her grip around his fingers. “Please tell me, Jack.”

“Elsa, I… it’s stupid, I don’t-“

“Please? Baby… please tell me?”

_‘Communication dude… just be honest with her.’_

He takes a deep breath. He looks down, closes his eyes, and then says, “Sometimes I feel like… I feel like _I’m_ the one who’s not good enough for _you_.”

There it was. Laid out in the open.

“What… what are you talking about, Jack?” She croaks. “You… you are…”

“Elsa,” A sad chuckle, “Babe, trust me, you don’t have to say anything to make me feel better.”

“Stop.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I said _stop_ , Jack. Please.”

His heart sinks down the depths of his core. But then a pair of hands are cupping his cheeks and gently tilting his head upwards. It was her turn have a small smile tilting at the corners of her mouth through her tears. He didn’t realize that a pair of tears are racing down his cheeks when he feels her thumbs stroking away the wetness.

“You _are_ good enough for me, Jack.” She tells him. “You _always_ will, and you _always_ have been.”

He stares into her eyes. “Yea?”

“Of _course_.” She kisses the tip of his nose.

He sighs. “ _How_?”

“How what?”

“ _How_ am I good enough for you?” He asks instead, because there’s a part of him that’s still not convinced. “I wasn’t good enough for my own father. I got into so much mischief when I was younger. I even let myself become numb to the girls that would use me and treat me however they wanted. I… I’m not _smart_ like you are, I suck at my job, I’m barely passing my courses, I don’t exactly have a plan as to where I’m gonna go in life like how _you_ do, and-“

“Jack, slow down.” She tells him softly. She kisses his forehead. “ _None_ of that matters.”

Pulling back, he frowns. “Elsa, what are you talking about? These things _do_ matter.”

She sighs. “Yes, they _do_ matter, babe. But…” She takes both his hands in hers, “those things don’t define my love for you.”

“Elsa, like I said, I was _never_ good enough for my _own_ father.” He tells her. “How is that I’m good enough for someone like… like _you_?”

“Because you _are_ , Jack.” Her lips tilt into a smile. “You just _are_.”

“…Are you forgetting that I yelled at you?” He regrets that day so much. “Or… the fact that I _blow up_ at anyone _and_ anything when I’m under pressure?”

“Those things don’t define who you are on the _inside_ , Jack.”

He shakes his head and looks away to stare at the ivory wall staring back at him.

She sighs. “Do you remember when you said to me just now, that… everyone makes mistakes that we’re not proud of?”

He’s quiet. _‘How dare she use my own words against me.’_

“Yes, you tend to get flustered when too much pressure is being put on you. Yes, you were – and still _are_ – a bit rebellious, especially when it comes to school.”

A huff.

“And yes…” He swallows as her voice trembles, “that time when you yelled at me… it brought back some horrible memories. But… Jack, the important thing is that you’re recognizing these things. You’re realizing that these are things about yourself that you want to change for the _better_.”

A sigh. _‘She has a point there…’_

“Baby, the point is, like you said, we’ve _all_ made mistakes. And… unfortunately, as long as we’re _alive_ , we’re _human_. We’re going to keep making mistakes. But, you wanna know what the good thing about that is?”

“… We’ll learn from them.”

“Exactly.” A light chuckle from her. Her sadness is slowly starting to melt away. “We _learn_ from them. Which is _exactly_ what you’re doing right now, Jack.”

He can’t deny that she’s right.

“You _are_ good enough for me.” She tells him. Her words are honest and sincere. “Like I said, you always have been. There is _no_ other guy that I would want to be with.”

He says nothing.

“Jack, in the year and a half we’ve been together,” She begins softly, “ _you_ have been the one that’s really shown me what _love_ really is.”

He has.

“You’ve given me something that I could _never_ get from my father… nor did I ever get from Hans.” She sniffles. “You make me feel good, Jack. You make me feel like…I-I’m the most beautiful girl on the planet. You’ve _always_ made me feel that way.”

His lips tilt into a small smile.

“Despite all those other things, Jack, you are special.” A kiss to his cheek. “Your spontaneity and your amazing sense of humor is what I absolutely _adore_ about you. You have this enthusiasm about life that I… I won’t lie, sometimes I envy. And… you have a confidence that a lot of people, including _myself_ , lack.”

His heart flutters.

“You’re extremely creative and talented, Jack. You’re easygoing, which is why so many people always gravitate towards you. You love to make people laugh just so you can put a smile on their faces – especially with me. You have this playful side to you where you love to have fun with _everyone_ around you.”

That he definitely did.

“You know wanna know what I love about you the most?”

He waits patiently.

“How sweet and patient you are.” She tells him. He swallows. “Believe it or not, babe. You have this humility to you that no one can compare to. Not only that, but you’re a _leader_ , Jack. You know how to treat people fairly and… you’re not afraid to stand up for your loved ones. Which is why… I _know_ you are good enough for me.”

He looks down and realizes that his fingers are still laced with hers. She squeezes them.

“ _You_ , Jackson Overland, are _everything_ I’ve wanted in a guy.” Her voice cracks. “You’ve always been so sweet to me, so patient, so gentle and so loving that I…” a pause, “…I became so attached to you so quickly and I… never want to lose you and…”

“Which is why…” He murmurs. He takes a deep breath. _‘I can’t believe I’m about to say this…’_ “…you were so clingy?”

There’s a small bout of silence, and guilt immediately rises inside his chest. So when he quickly turns to look at her, it’s a bit of a relief that the look on her features is nothing but full of understanding. Though there are tears sliding down her cheek. She bites her lip, and then gives a small nod.

“Y-yes.” She wipes to tears away. “I…I know that I became clingy towards you, Jack but… can you really blame me?”

A sad look. “No.” He means it. “No, I can’t.”

“Jack, y-you have to know that…” She swallows, “that I _do_ love you. I-I _love_ you _so_ much. I wasn’t just… _using_ you to make me feel better.”

“I know.”

“I _love_ you. A-and, baby, you gave me that love that I always wanted.”

“I know.”

“Especially after the first time we… we had sex,” A pause, “you…you were so sweet, and gentle a-and considerate and it didn’t feel like it was just sex… you made _love_ to me. When I woke up the next morning in your arms…you were just so comfortable and…”

“Which is why you keep saying that I’m ‘comfortable’.”

A nod.

And the pieces have been put together. Everything now beginning to make sense.

The clinginess. The need for physical intimacy. The hurt. The fear.

 _Everything_ was laid out in the open and now it was time to pick up the pieces and glue them back together in their rightful place.

To help each other heal the wounds from each of their past, and work together to build a healthier bond for a brighter future ahead of them.

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close, gently rubbing her arm and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Despite the heaviness in both their stomachs, they both flutter at the feeling of their bodies pressing against one another. She sinks into the warmth of his side and buries her nose in the crook of his neck. His touch instantly makes the room warmer, but then again, Jack’s touch always did that. And his touch always seemed to make her future within its walls seem a little less bleak.

“Elsa,” He begins softly, “I need you to know something.”

He cups her cheek and tilts her chin upward so he can look into those beautiful, cerulean orbs when he tells her this.

“I’m _always_ going to be here for you, no matter what.” He means it. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I _love_ you. I love you _so_ much, and I will _never_ stop. Do you know how much you mean to me?”

She stares at him.

“You’re my best girl.” He smiles. “My rock, my _world_. You really think I would give up on you so quickly?”

She says nothing.

“I would have to be the biggest _idiot_ on the planet to _ever_ let that happen.” He strokes her cheek. “ _You_ make me a better person, Elsa. And as long as you’re in my life, you’re gonna _keep_ making me a better person, and I _cannot,_ nor will I _ever_ lose that.”

She chews on her lower lip.

“I love _you_. Every _single_ part of _you_. Beauty and flaws, strengths and weaknesses, I love _you_. _All_ of you.” He kisses her forehead. “And I’m _never_ letting you go.”

She blinks back the tears that want to escape. His thumb is quick to wipe them away. “I love you, Jack. I _love_ you so, _so_ much.” She tells him. “ _You_ are the l-light in m-my life that I…I’ve _always_ needed, a-and I’m so terrified of ever losing you.”

“You _won’t_.” He means it. “You won’t _ever_ lose me. Okay?”

A happy sigh, a light laugh and a sad smile, she grabs onto his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

He captures her lips in his own. And in that kiss, as always, was the sweetness of passion and a million loving thoughts condensed into a moment.

Their lips are meshing together so sweetly and with hunger. And in that moment, they were nothing but their pure and vulnerable selves coming together as one.

A love that’s reunited and is forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit that 'Next Chapter' button for more!!!:-D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation!

_“Mmm…”_

_He wrinkles his nose. “You still_ ‘making love’ _to that thing?”_

_“What? You mean my French vanilla and chocolate cheesecake?” An innocent smile. “Damn right, I am.”_

_He scoffs in disgust. “Ugh. You_ women _and your desserts.”_

_She chuckles. “You know that’s just a stereotype, right?”_

_He cocks a brow. “Is it?”_

_“Absolutely.” A cheeky smile as she happily digs her fork to cut another piece of cake. “And besides,” she sticks her fork into her mouth and moans at the rich taste, “we_ women _love food in general.”_

_“Yea, I’ll say.” He rolls his eyes. “Does that include food from Apollino’s?”_

_“Awww, are you still mad about losing that bet?”_

_A scoff. “Please, I am_ not _mad.” He huffs, his brows merge to a frown. “Those assholes…”_

 _This time she throws her head and giggles. “What? You didn’t think your_ mates _would choose_ my _side?”_

_Another huff. “…Who the hell chooses Love Island UK over Big Brother?”_

_She hums, cuts another piece of cake and scoops into her mouth. “_ Everyone _.”_

_He squints his eyes, staring at the white stars glittering about in the night sky. It’s cold outside, but he doesn’t care. Thankfully, neither does she. Especially since it’s minus five degrees right now and they have both their asses parked on the same bench they sat while on their first date._

_“But, if I’m being honest,” she begins and he realizes that she’s moving closer to him, their thighs are touching, “thank you, for everything.”_

_A small chuckle. “Don’t mention it.”_

_“Seriously, Jack.” She rests her hand on his forearm. “Thank you for dinner and dessert. It was really sweet of you and…I really appreciate it.”_

_Suddenly, the frown lifts itself from his features and his stomach flutters at the contact of her hand gently squeezing his arm. Yea, it sucked that he lost the bet but if Jack Overland is being completely honest with himself, it’s that he would lose a million bets if it meant he got to keep taking Elsa Andersen out on many dates._

‘The things she does to me…’

_He turns to look at her, and she was easily the most gorgeous young woman he’s ever laid eyes on. Her smile is genuine as always and he can make out the rosy pink tint that situates itself on her cheek bones._

_“You’re welcome, Elsa.”_

_A chuckle. “So… what do you say? No hard feelings?”_

_A grin forms on his lips. He looks down at the Styrofoam container cradled in her hand. Then he looks at her._

_“…Only if you give me a piece of your cake?”_

_She squints. “…Do I have to?”_

_“Only if you don’t want there to be any hard feelings between us?”_

_She looks down at her half-eaten cake, realizing that she still had loads more to go. And after all, this cake was not going to allow her to fit into her beautiful dress for the dance. She looks at him with squinted eyes._

_Her lips curl into a smile._

_“Deal.”_

_“Merci, Madame!”_

_She giggles and shakes her head as he eagerly takes her fork._

* * *

“I’m glad we had this talk.”

He tells her with a warm smile later on that evening, presenting her with a steaming cup of Chai tea in her favorite winter mug. She smiles as she eagerly accepts it and cradles it in her hands.

“I am too.” She lightly blows over the clouded steam. “I just… feel so relieved.”

“Me too.” He sits next to her at the foot of the bed. He sighs, “Turns out that… we both had a lot of stuff we needed to get off our chests, huh.”

“Hm.” She hums thoughtfully. Holding her cup in her hands, she lightly blows over the blanket of steam. “Yea. I guess we did.” She turns to look at him, smiling. “But I’m happy we both took that step together.”

“Same here.” He rests his hand against her thigh. “I feel so much closer to you.”

She rests her hand against his. “I feel closer to you too, babe.” She kisses his lips. “Jack?”

“Yea babe?”

“Let’s promise to be more open with each other.”

Suddenly, the _hallelujah_ chorus rang in his head. He laces their fingers together and kisses her forehead. “Of course. I think that’s a pretty awesome idea.”

A soft giggle from her, and Jack’s heart immediately flutters at the beautiful sound he’s missed. He stares at her and his smile is slowly falling. There’s still a small part of him that needs to ask this question. He takes a deep breath, and opens his mouth to speak.

“Elsa?”

“Yes?”

He sighs. “…Were you ever gonna tell me about Hans?” He studies her. “…Or about your father?”

Her smile is still present, but it’s tighter. Her eyes become watery again, and she quickly turns away from him. She stares at her cup that’s warm against her hands and uses her thumb to trace over the handle. Truth is, she knew that question was going to come sooner rather than later. And she knew that she needs to be honest.

He waits for her next answer, noting that she was taking a bit longer than usual. But he doesn’t care. He’ll wait days, or weeks if he had to.

She hesitates, takes a deep breath, and says, “…I was hoping I wouldn’t have to.”

He frowns, slightly offended. “Why?”

She bites down on her lip. “Because, I…I guess I was just scared.”

“Scared for _what_ , Elsa?” Then he sighs. “Of being ashamed?”

She winces. “No…”

“Then what were you so scared of?”

Another breath, then, “…being vulnerable…”

“What?”

“…I was scared to be vulnerable around you.”

Realization hits him and his eyes widen at the confession. It all made sense, and truth be told, given her history, he doesn’t blame her one bit.

“You’ve never really been vulnerable around anyone.” He says. “Have you?”

She shakes her head. “…I’ve never been able to.”

He wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. He kisses her temple and uses his thumb to stroke her thigh.

“You were scared that I would see you as being ‘weak’?”

She hesitates, and then nods. “…I always convinced myself that vulnerability was a sign of weakness.” She sighs. “Especially when people hurt you… you can’t let them see it. Because… they know they’ve won the battle.” A pause. “Conceal, don’t feel. _Don’t_ let it show. _Don’t_ let them _know_.”

He frowns. There was something about her words that left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. _Conceal, don’t feel_ must’ve been her mantra from the time she was brought into this world. And truth be told, he doesn’t like it. Mainly because it reminds him of himself. And it would explain _why_ she feels as though she needs to close herself off from the world whenever she was faced with a challenge.

To him, she was saying _‘suffer alone, and no one will_ ever _have to know’._

He lets out a sigh, and says, “you’re wrong, babe. About _everything_.”

She looks at him.

“Vulnerability isn’t a sign of _weakness_.” He tells her. “If you ask me, being vulnerable, especially with the person you love, it’s a sign of _strength_ and _trust_.”

“You’re right.”

“Yea?”

A nod. “My therapist always tells me that.”

His brows raise. “You’re seeing a therapist?”

“On and off.” A small shrug. “I started seeing her after Hans dumped me.” A light chuckle. “Turns out that I’ve been suffering from anxiety and PTSD. I guess those things stem from my fear of abandonment.”

“Don’t be ashamed of those things, babe. I’m glad that you’ve been getting help.” He says. “But… your therapist is right.”

“I know.” A smile. “So… let me ask _you_ this.” He waits patiently. “…Were you ever going to tell me about your _father_?”

A flush creeps across his face and he swallows. He hadn’t been expecting his own words to be thrown back at him so casually. He dips his chin down, because he knows damn well that he looks like a bit of a hypocrite.

And mainly, it’s because he hadn’t realized that _her_ mantra had subconsciously stuck with him all these years without him fully knowing.

“You were afraid to be vulnerable with me too.” She says. “Weren’t you?”

Busted.

He sighs. “…Yea. Yea, I was.”

She kisses his jaw and rests her nose against his cheek. He holds her closer and kisses her temple again.

“I guess that’s what relationships are all about.”

“Being able to be vulnerable with each other.” She says. “…It’s almost like being naked together.”

A chuckle. “I’ll say.” A pause, then a thought. “Being naked is easier though.”

She giggles. “I can concur with that.” She sighs. “Thank you, Jack.”

“For what, babe?”

“For being _you_.” She pulls away to smile at him. “For… allowing me to share the most intimate and tragic parts of my past with you. And…for loving me just the way that I am. Even though I’m not perfect.”

He smiles. “That’s what I’m here for, babe. And I meant every word I said.” He looks into her eyes. “I love _you_. _All_ of _you_. I always have, and I _always_ will, no matter what.”

“And I love _you_.” She kisses his nose. “ _All_ of _you_. _Forever_ and _always_.”

“Thank _you,_ Elsa.” He says softly. “For loving me unconditionally, and for _always_ believing in me, even though parts of my own past were ugly. Thank you for allowing me to open up to you about everything.”

She kisses his lips. “That’s what I’m here for, baby.”

They share another kiss. He holds her close, feeling an odd sense of comfort as he watches her sip on her tea that has now gone a bit warmer than expected. But that didn’t matter. The important thing is that now, in this moment, they had established something new together. It’s _okay_ to be vulnerable, especially with the person you love to the most.

For them, this was the start of a beautiful and healthier relationship that seemed to be promising.

And the both of them knew deep down in their hearts, that they had picked the right person.

* * *

“So, babe, there’s something else I feel I should tell you.” He says to her around 7:05pm that evening.

They’re curled up on her bed. His arm is wrapped securely around her waist and she’s resting her head against his chest. She takes her head off his chest and cranes her neck to look up at him.

“Oh?”

“Yea.”

“Hm.” She rests her head on his chest again, her fingertips are lightly running over the fabric of his hoodie. “What do you wanna tell me, babe?”

He keeps his gaze centered on the ceiling. Though his mind is wandering elsewhere. Turns out that they’re not so bad with communication after all. So, in the end, what did he really have to lose?

“Well,” He begins, “…I’m not really sure how to tell you this but-“

She takes her head off his chest again and looks up at him. Brows creased with worry. “-is everything okay?” She cuts him off.

He looks down at her. He smiles. “Don’t worry, things are _fine_.” He drags his fingers through the soft strands of her hair. “So… this might sound weird, but…”

“What is it, Jack?”

“Well, I’m starting to realize something.”

“Okay…” She furrows his brows. “…And, what exactly is this _something_?”

He chomps on his lower lip, and then gently eases her off of him so they’re both sitting up straight. He runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a sigh. “Can I ask you a question?”

She crosses her arms over her chest and leans back against her headboard. “Okay…”

He takes another breath, and then asks, “…how much do we really know about each other?”

She cocks a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I _mean,_ how much do you and I really _know_ about each other?” There it is. Out in the open. He turns to look at her.

She tilts her head to the side. “I’m not quite following you, babe.”

_‘For fuck sakes! Do I have to spell it out for her?!’_

Another sigh, and then he says, “Babe, what do we really _know_ about each other? You know?” He gestures between them. “About _us_? _You_ and _me_?”

“Like… _what_ exactly?”

“ _Stuff_ , Elsa. Like what my favourite colour is? What your favourite food is? That kind of stuff.”

“…What?”

He throws his head back and lets out a groan.

“Jack, what… where is this coming from?” She shakes her head. “Why do I need to know what your favourite color is?”

He looks at her with a confused frown and squinted eyes. A look that asks _‘are you being serious right now?’_ “… _Really_ babe?”

She can’t help but chuckle. “I’m sorry, babe. But I’m not really seeing where you’re getting at?”

His eyes widen. “You have _got_ be to kidding me.”

“Well…” She lifts up her hands, shrugs her shoulders and then chuckles again, “I don’t know then.”

“Huh.” He studies her. “Alright then.” He sits up straighter and clasps his hands together. “Enlighten me; what’s _my_ favourite colour?”

She looks at him. “…blue?”

 _‘Damn her’_. He squints his eyes. “Lucky guess.” Then a smirk. “…What _shade_ of blue?”

“What?”

“What shade of blue is my favourite?”

She tilts her head with furrowed brows. “ _You_ have a favourite shade of blue?”

“Of course I do.”

“…You actually pay attention that?”

A scoff. “Well, _your_ favourite is cerulean.”

“Yes, okay.” She nods slowly. “But…I didn’t know _you_ had a favourite shade of blue too.”

“Well, _I_ do.” He crosses his arms over his chest. A pointed look with a raised brow. “Now, tell me. What is it?”

She stares at him with narrowed eyes. Wondering just what the hell he’s up to. But it was clear to both of them, that she hadn’t a damn clue as to what the right answer was.

“I’ll give a hint.” He leans in closer. “…What colour are my eyes?”

A smirk. “Cobalt.”

 _‘Damn her…again_! _’_ “Alright then.” He was just getting started. “ _Why_ is _cobalt_ my favourite shade of blue?”

She frowns. “…How should I know that, Jack?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs. “You tell me.”

She sighs and shakes her head. “ _Why_ do you like cobalt, Jack?”

“Um, _excuse_ me… _I_ asked _you_ first.”

“ _Jaaaack_ ….” She groans and flops herself against her pillow. She covers her face with her palm. “What does _any_ of this have to do with _us_?”

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. “ _Because_ , babe, I’m trying to prove a point here.”

Another groan. “…And what _point_ is that?”

He sighs. “So… I hate to say this, but…”

“ _But_ …”

“Elsa, has it ever occurred to you that… you and I know _nothing_ about each other?”

She furrows her brows at him through the cracks of her fingers. “What are you talking about?”

“Elsa,” He sighs as he lifts himself up from her bed, “Babe, I’m just being honest here, okay?”

She stares at him.

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He studies her with a guilty smile. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Oh?” She peels her fingers from her face and frowns at him. “What am I thinking then?”

“You’re thinking that I’m going crazy. Am I right?”

“Well… I wouldn’t exactly say _crazy_ …”

He smirks. “But you totally _are_.”

She sighs and flips herself over so that’s laying on her side. She rests her head against her palm. “…Maybe a little bit.”

He chuckles. “See?”

Another sigh. “But I’m not understanding what you’re saying, Jack. How can you say that we… that you and I… don’t know anything about each other?”

“Because we _don’t_.”

“We do.”

“Do we?”

She studies him with squinted eyes. Almost as though she wants to keep challenging the subject. “We _do_.”

“Yea?” She nods. He shakes his head. “Then… how come you couldn’t answer my question?”

“I _did_ answer it.” She says almost defensively. “I told you; your favourite colour is _blue_. What _shade_ of blue? _Cobalt_.” She searches him. “See?”

“Yea.” A light chuckle. “But… you didn’t answer my other question?”

“And what question was that?”

He takes a deep breath. “ _Why_?”

She cocks a brow.

“ _Why_ is cobalt my favourite shade?”

“And like I said before… how am I supposed to know that?”

He stares at her with a guilty expression. A small smile, and it’s only then when he sees that her eyes widen and her jaw drops lower. Realization has finally hit her. She slowly lifts herself upward, crosses her legs and drops her gaze.

“You see?”

She lets out a sigh. A long one. One that was full of regret. Regret for having been so oblivious to _everything_. She pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head.

“…I’m such an idiot.” She whispers. “…How did I…how did I not _see_ …”

“It’s not your fault, babe.” He lowers himself back onto the bed. He places his hand on her knee. “Sadly… we _both_ didn’t see this.”

“No.” She shakes her head. “No, we didn’t.” She lifts her head to meet his gaze. “Jack, we’ve been together for a year and a _half_.”

He nods. “I know.”

“How do we…” A sad sigh, “how do we know…so _little_ about each other?”

“Because…” He rubs his thumb against her kneecap, “we never really _communicated_ with each other, babe.”’

She places her hand over his. “We didn’t, did we?”

He solemnly shakes his head.

“…I’m sorry, babe.” She confesses.

“Hey,” He pinches her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts her head to look up at him, “this isn’t on you.”

She presses her lips in a thin line.

“Remember, babe,” A smile, “it takes two to tango, right?”

A light chuckle. “I guess so.” She gently grabs onto his hand. “…But, it’s not too late to maybe…”

“Star over?”

She nods with a smile.

“You know what?” He lightly kisses her lips. “…I think that’s a pretty fucking _awesome_ idea.”

She giggles and gives him another kiss.

“As a matter of fact,” He pulls away and lifts himself off the bed, “let’s play a game.”

She cocks a brow. “A game?”

“Yup.” A brilliant smile. “20 questions.” He lifts his hands. “What do you say?”

She chuckles and shakes her head. “Why not?” She grins at him. “You go first.”

“Oh…” He scratches his head, “Uh… you want me to go _now_?”

“That _is_ how the game goes, babe.”

“Huh. Alright. I’ll go.” He nods, then his eyes crease with a grin. “But _first_ …”

She furrows her brow as she watches him retrieve his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He holds up his IPhone with a wide grin on his features. She lifts a brow.

“Hm, not sure what you plan to do with that, babe.”

“ _We_ are going to play 20 questions, ” He says as he taps the ‘home’ button on his phone.

He uses his thumb to scroll through his ‘romantic music’ playlist. He looks around her room, then beams when he catches sight of her speaker. Immediately, he connects his Bluetooth to the speaker and goes back to scrolling through his playlist. As soon as his eyes land on the _exact_ song he wanted, he hits the ‘play’ button.

She jumps as the beautiful undertones of the melody fills her room. He smiles at her, places his phone on her bed and reaches out a hand to her.

“Jack…” Her brows are raised in confusion, but her heart is fluttering, “what are you…” She gasps, “aren’t we playing…”

“Yes.” He nods as the background music plays. “We are.” A smile. “While we _slow_ dance.”

She blinks rapidly. “ _S-slow_ dance?”

He nods. “Yes.”

“Jack…” She sighs happily and places a hand to her mouth. “I…I don’t know _how_ to dance.”

“It’s okay. I’ll guide you.”

Just then, the words of the song play out.

_“I’ve waited a hundred years. But I’d wait a million more for yooouu. Nothing prepared me for, What the privilege of being yours would doooo…”_

She knows this song. The words. The voice. The music. The _feeling_.

Her heart flutters and her gaze becomes watery. “…Sleeping at Last?”

He nods with a smile. “Yea. He’s one of my favourites.”

A happy laugh. “He’s mine too.”

“Really?”

She nods. An eager smile situated on her features.

“Elsa Andersen,” He whispers, “may I have this dance?”

She stifles a laugh and a small sob.

“Yes.” She nods and reaches out to place her hand in his. A jolt of electricity ignites between them, and it was the same feeling they felt on their first date.

He gently guides her off the bed and she’s standing in front of him. Then he pulls her closer so that their bodies are touching. He circles his arm securely around her waist and guides her to prop her hand against his shoulder. Their fingers are laced together. He kisses her lips and he slowly begins to move their bodies to the music.

She buries her face in the nape of his neck. And soon, she wraps her arms around his neck and holds her close. Their bodies swaying gracefully to the music as they danced together. He rests his chin against the crown of her head.

“Who’s your favourite singer?” He murmurs.

She chuckles. “That’s hard.” She murmurs back. “But, if I had to pick, it would probably be Lana Del Rey and Sleeping at Last.”

“Yea?”

“Mhm.” She sighs. “Lana’s got this edge to her that I really like. She’s old fashioned in a way, and her music reflects that. I almost feel like I relate to her.” She says. “And then…Sleeping at Last, his music is always so comforting, makes me feel like I’m not alone. He can sing about _anything_. Love. Emotions. Space…”

“Yea.” He chuckles. “His music always keeps me calm, and he inspires me to keep writing. And then as you know, I love my Lewis Capaldi.”

A snort. “Of course, how could I forget?”

“He’s _awesome_.” A deep laugh. “His music always does the talking for me whenever I can’t.”

“Hmm…”

“Your turn.” He grins.

She chuckles. “What’s your least favourite subject?”

“Math.” He wrinkles his nose as he sways her gently. “I can’t stand all those equations. And who the _hell_ said it was okay to add _letters_ into math? Math is only supposed to be about _numbers_.”

She laughs. “I wish I knew the answer to that, babe.”

“I’m sure _everyone_ does.” He rolls his eyes and smiles. “My turn.”

“Alright. Shoot.”

“Cake or pie?”

She snorts again. “ _Cake_ obviously.”

“Cake?” He questions. “You would seriously choose _cake_ over _pie_?”

“Absolutely.” She chuckles. “They don’t make _cheese pies_ , do they.”

“Of _course_.” He kisses her head. “You and your cheesecakes.” He shakes his head with a grin. “Your turn.”

“Hm… any allergies?”

He lets out a guffaw. “Believe it or not, blueberries.”

“Blueberries?” She lifts her head and looks up at him. “Really?”

“Yup.” He pops the ‘p’. “Trust me, it’s _not_ a sight you wanna see.”

She wrinkles her nose. “Let me guess; your lips swell up like balloons?”

A deadpan expression. “…How’d you know?”

She grins innocently. “Because the same thing will happen to me.”

“Wait a second,” He narrows his eyes while slowly swaying their bodies to the music, “you’re allergic to blueberries too?”

“…Sadly yes.” A light chuckle. “It sucks when you get a craving for blueberry cheesecake once in a while.”

He wrinkles his nose. “Nah, I could do without blueberries, so I couldn’t care less.”

She chuckles and places a kiss to his cheek. “You never really liked fruit much to begin with.”

“Nope.” He says confidently. “Not a chance.”

She laughs, a deep laugh and she rests her head against his shoulder. “Oh my baby, what am I going to do with you?”

“Ooooh I can think of _a lot_ of things you can _do_ with me.” A mischievous grin.

“Hm, we’ll see about that.”

“You bet we will.”

She laughs and he joins in with her. Their bodies are moving to the music that’s playing, and it was in that moment where neither of them wanted to be anywhere else but with each other.

Now that the heavy burden of unpleasant baggage had been lifted off their shoulders, their questions had eventually turned into conversation. They manage to shuffle between various topics, changing from one subject to the next like flipping through channels on television as if a toddler had gained control over the remote.

They learned a lot about each other in that moment; ranging from Elsa’s love of cooking to Jack’s love for mowing the lawn and doing all the handy work around the house. Turns out that kickboxing was a mutual love between the two of them, and so was writing in their spare time. He likes his beers while she enjoys her glasses of white wine. She prefers Italian food while he opts for Mexican. He enjoys chocolate everything, while she too enjoys chocolate with some French Vanilla or Vanilla Bean to add to the mix. It also turns out that if they were to vacation somewhere, they both would choose a place like Iceland or somewhere that’s cooler as opposed to the regular tropical places like Cuba or Hawaii. He likes his video games in his spare time, she prefers reading her books.

In the end, the similarities between them outweighed their differences. And that’s what a _real_ relationship was all about. Accepting each other for who they are, no matter what.

The music plays and their conversation becomes silent as they sway gracefully to the melody. Their eyes are closed and they can feel each other’s hearts beating against one another. Because in this moment, this is where they would rather be; _here_ with each other and no one else.

“Why is Cobalt your favourite?” Was her inevitable question, gentle and soft.

He chuckles softly and holds her close. He has to think, and he gives himself a moment to answer.

“I had this blanket that was that shade.” He says. She lifts her head up from his shoulder to slowly look up at him. A twinkle in her eyes. “ _Yes_ , you know I _love_ my blankets.”

She grins. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

He narrows his eyes, though there’s a grin tugging at his lips. “Yea, yea, I _know_.” A chuckle as he shakes his head. “So, yea, like I was saying, I um…” A pause, “I used to have this blanket when I was younger.”

She listens. Nodding and smiling.

“It wasn’t really anything special, my mom got it for me as a Christmas present one year when I was three and…I kept it up until I was about sixteen.”

“Hm.” She hums. “It was your favourite?”

“Yea.” His grin slowly fades, and he swallows. He narrows his eyes. “It was a perfect hiding place.”

She tilts her head to the side with a questioning look.

“Whenever my parents were screaming at each other, or…whenever I knew my dad was coming for me,” a pause, a dark look, “…I would hide under that blanket and use it to protect myself.”

Her smile fades and a saddened look appears on her face. “Oh Jack…” She places a hand on his cheek.

“It kept me safe though.” A light laugh. “I swear… that thing had _powers_. I mean, every time my dad would barge into my room, I hid, and then once he saw I was covered in it, I would just hear his laugh… and then he would just scoff and slam my door shut.” He shrugs. “It’s only when I didn’t have it, that I would get unlucky.”

She cups both his cheeks with her hands and stares into his eyes. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

A reassuring smile. “It’s all in the past, babe. I mean, on the bright side, my father’s dead. Has been for a long while now, so…I don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“But… aren’t you sad?”

He furrows his brow. “About him being dead? _Not_ a chance. As a matter of fact, I’m _happy_ that he’s gone. The world is a much better and _safer_ place without him.”

She chews on her lower lip. “Yea?”

“Definitely.” He says with a smile. “I mean, thanks to him, I discovered what my favourite shade of blue is. Cobalt.” He sways her to the music. “For as long as I’ve lived, every time I come in contact with cobalt, it’s kept me safe from any harm.”

“Which is why you always wear your hoodie.” She confirms as she places her hands on his chest. The thick fabric of his _cobalt_ hoodies is warm against her palms.

His grows wider. “Exactly. _This_ hoodie, and _this_ colour, they’re _both_ my good luck charms.” He cups her cheek. “Aside from _you,_ that is.”

She chuckles this time. “Well, I would _hope_ so.”

“Oh, trust me.” He pulls her close and kisses her nose. “You _are_.”

She lightly kisses his lips and wraps her arms around his neck. She props her chin on his shoulder and their bodies continue their movement to the music.

“Why is cerulean _your_ favourite?” Came _his_ final question, gentle and thick.

She lets out a sigh and stares at the purple and blue hues of the sky as the sun is settling back into its peak. She traces her fingertips over the back of his shoulder blade and takes a moment to answer.

“My mother has this scarf that was the shade of cerulean.” She answers softly. “She gave it to me after she got sick with lymphoma.”

“…She was sick?”

“Yes.” A sad sigh. “I didn’t find out until I was seventeen.” A pause. “Turns out that she’d been for a while and… she was suffering in silence for a long time.”

There’s a tightness in his chest and he swallows. Because he couldn’t imagine his own mother ever getting sick like that. Truth be told, he probably wouldn’t have known what to do if he had ever been in that type of situation.

“But… it wasn’t just the scarf that always makes me think of her.” She says. “Cerulean was her favourite colour too, and roses were her favourite flowers. So, every year for mine and her birthdays, she and I would always go pick some cerulean roses and place them in vases.” A light laugh. “…It was our special tradition, and…it’s one of the many things that always kept me close with my mother.”

He holds her close.

“Even after she got sick…I would bring cerulean roses to her to cheer her up… to let her know that I loved her so much and… that I was thinking of her and wanting her to get better.”

He swallows.

“I couldn’t lose her.” Her voice trembles. “She was the only parent that loved me and Anna _so_ much. Even though my father was still alive, emotionally… I already lost _one_ parent. So, I couldn’t bear to lose another one.”

“I’m so sorry, babe.”

“…It’s okay.” A sigh and a sniffle. “…She’s in a much better place now.” She holds him closer. “I miss her every day, so does Anna.” Another sigh. “That’s why I still have her scarf, so I can _feel_ her presence with me whenever I need her.”

There’s silence that follows after that. The words of the music explained every thought he was thinking.

He’s not sure what came over him. One minute, they were dancing slowly to the music. And the next, Jack finds himself pausing them from their actions. Their standing in the middle of her room, holding onto each other for dear life. He gently peels her away from him to stare into her eyes. Without a second thought, his crashes his mouth onto hers. They kiss each other with so much passion, so much love, so much hunger, but it was so sweet and gentle at the same time. His tongue finds hers and they wrestle for dominance. Moaning and whimpering as they clutch onto each other, neither of them wanting to let each other go.

They break the kiss and they rest their foreheads against one another.

The lyrics say it all.

There is nothing more important in life than _love_. Whoever said that “love hurts” is the biggest liar on the planet. Because in this moment, love heals. It makes people whole again, and it fills every single being with the goodness they need.

Sure, there is no “perfect lover”. Yes, everyone is all flawed. Jack and Elsa both learned that. But knowing those flaws and still loving with all your heart creates perfect love. Jack knew one thing, is that he will never look further than Elsa, the _love_ of his life. If his love was a flower waiting to bloom, Elsa’s love is the only sunshine he needs.

Her love _is_ his _turning page_ , and he was just as eager as she is to discover what their next chapter had in store for them.

They were _exactly_ what the other needs to survive this cruel, cruel world.

 _He_ was staying. And so is _she_.

He places a kiss on her forehead. He cups her cheeks in his hands and caresses her skin so gently.

“I love you so much.” He whispers.

“I love you more.” She breathes. She holds onto his wrists and use her thumb to stroke his chin.

“I’m never leaving you, okay?” He tells her. “We’re in this _together_.”

“We are.” She lightly kisses his nose. “Forever and always.”

“Forever and always.” He echoes back. “And might I say this…”

“What is it?” She whispers.

A kiss to her forehead. A bright smile. “ _You_ are ridiculously _comfortable_ …”

She can’t stop the chuckle that follows. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for another kiss. “As are _you_.”

They mean it. There was no turning back.

With nothing but the warmth that both their bodies offered one another, she rests her head against his shoulder and he circles his arms securely around her waist. They continue dancing slowly to the music, opting to embrace the silence surrounding them.

_“With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas…”_

They will.

_“Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees…”_

All of their worries they each had bottled up had evaporated into the loving warmth that surrounded them.

And in that moment, they only look forward to what their future together holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND.... THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS!!!!!!
> 
> Wow!!! What a journey it's been writing this beautiful story! My heart is breaking that I won't write another chapter for this, but I'm so grateful for the love and support I've received from all of you my lovely readers! You all have been such an amazing source of inspiration and I'm so honoured and grateful that you all enjoyed the journey with this story as much as I did!
> 
> But not to worry! Technically, it won't be the absolute LAST chapter! As I mentioned before, I have TWO bonus chapters cooking as we speak! So stay tuned for those my loves!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Thank you all so much again! Until next time!
> 
> Mwah!!*

**Author's Note:**

> So... is it worth continuing? 
> 
> Many thanks and a huge shout out to OniNoKo for helping me with the pace and editing for me! Please check out of her stuff! 
> 
> Reviews and comments are welcome and much appreciated!:-)
> 
> All answers will be revealed next chapter!


End file.
